


Bloody Rose

by SilverKitsune2017



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Happy Ending, Madara and Tobirama HATE each other, Madara is Madara ;), Ninja Politics, Plotting and scheming, Rose Metaphors, Sensuality, Time Travel, Tobirama has a thing for Suki, True Love, Uchiha Clan-centric, Unique Wedding, which is why we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 87,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune2017/pseuds/SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Fem Sasuke x Madara. "You, my pretty little rose, are going to do exactly as I say." He pins her to the wall. "And if you try to use any of your thorns against our kin, you'll be the one who gets cut and then you'll be our bloody rose. Do you understand me?" Suki couldn't believe this. She was now stuck in in Madara's Era and now had the chance to completely rewrite history!





	1. A Defiant Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: In this story, Sasuke was born female and her name is Suki. It will involved time travel and while I will make an effort to line it up somewhat with cannon, obviously the plot will eventually diverge radically because time travel often does that. So certain things may be 'out of order,' but the overall theme of Madara's Era will still be fairly cannon. For those you still here, I hope that you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.
> 
> Important Story Notation: More details about why Suki has or doesn't have various abilities while she's in the past and how she got there will be explained later on. Yes, that does include the different variations of the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. So please be patient. Suki's perspective will be shown in chapter two.
> 
> Pairing Notations: There will eventually be two Sukis at the end of this story. The Original Suki and the Modern Suki towards the end of the story. Original Suki will still be paired with Madara, but the other Suki will end up with someone else in the altered timeline because by then, Madara would be dead of old age and the Modern Suki has never met him. I do apologize for any confusion. Happy reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and make profit from any of my fanfics.

"Do you have any idea who this woman is?" Tobirama glares at Madara suspiciously.

Madara raises an eyebrow. He didn't think that there was another man on the planet that he despised more than Tobirama Senju and now, the man had the audacity to glare at him?! "I've never seen her before in my life." He was the one who had taken Izuna from him. That damn butcher!

He was standing in a hospital room with Hashirama and Tobirama by the foot of a hospital bed. A bed that had an unconscious woman laying on it. This normally wouldn't have been an unusual occurrence given all the fighting that was currently raging in the Ninja World, but this woman was different.

"Tobirama, glaring at Madara isn't going to make the man change his answer or help us get the answers we seek." Hashirama shakes his head. "If he says that he hasn't seen her before, then I believe him." Madara felt more than a little satisfaction at the vote of confidence, but he pushes it aside in favor of focusing on the patient.

She was different because she looked so much like Izuna. Save for her gender and the fact she was a bit younger than him, the woman was nearly identical to him. Whoever she was, she possessed the same raven black hair and ivory skin as his recently fallen brother.

He used to love teasing Izuna when they were boys about his looks. Madara would taunt him that he was too pretty to be a man, but this was ridiculous. Was this some sort of cosmic joke?

The snow haired ninja rolls his eyes in response. "I have no idea why you trust him as much as you do." Because despite his many less than noble traits, Madara Uchiha knew that he was not a liar? That might be why the Hokage trusted him!

"The fact that he was willing to forgive what happened and helped us to form this village is more than enough of a reason to trust him." It was a rare moment to see Hashirama truly rebuke his brother, but Madara lived for these moments.

He knew that he was smirking, but the Uchiha couldn't bring himself to care. One had to enjoy the simple pleasures in life while they lasted. Life in this world was often short and brutal. He knew that better than almost anyone.

Katsuna shakes her head. "If My Lords are done bickering, I'd like to inform you that her vital signs have stabilized." The medic glances at them. "She'll regain consciousness soon, if she hasn't already."

That thought brought another smirk to Madara's lips. The idea that she might be feigning being unconscious hadn't occurred to him. Though it should have. It was certainly what he would have done in a situation like this.

Pretending to be unconscious could be a smart move. It allowed you a chance to get your bearings and determine, if you were in enemy territory. This one was not only a beauty, but she might also be intelligent. (A combination that was all too rare).

"Well I don't care what he says." Tobirama stares down at her sleeping form. "She's got to be an Uchiha. She looks too much like one not to be a member of his Clan."

Madara feels himself clench his fists so hard that his fingernails actually dig into his skin. The pain centered him a bit, but his outrage did not wane. Had Tobirama not taken enough for him?!

Now he had to threaten this woman merely because she _looked_ like an Uchiha? Because she looked like his brother? It was as if the Senju was threatening his brother all over again in some strange way. It took all his self-control not to lunge into a rage.

It was an irrational response and he knew that. "Despite what you might think, my Clan does not have a monopoly on good looks." Running the man through with his sword was tempting, but he would have to settle for verbal spars.

His Clan and this village in general were counting on him. Madara had to control his temper. Well at least to a degree. He'd save his fury for his next battle. After all, in this world…there was no shortage of them.

"No, but your Clan possesses more than its fair share of arrogance." Tobirama rolls his eyes.

Katsuna shakes her head in disapproval and places her hands on her hips. "You're in a hospital. Kindly cease your bickering like you're all still children." Madara was idly impressed.

The only things that made Katsuna special were her medical skills and apparently her bravery. Other than that, she was not remarkable in any significant way.

She was reasonably intelligent, but not a genius. The woman was neither a great beauty or entirely plain. Her Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu skills were all average with the exception of her Medical Jutsus and yet, she had the gall to challenge him in?

"My apologies." Tobirama actually looks guilty for a moment. "It was not my intention to make it difficult for you to care for your patient." Ha! Madara didn't believe that for a moment!

The unconscious ninja looked like an Uchiha. That meant the other Senju was likely looking for any excuse to attack her. That was enough of a reason to protect her. He wasn't going to allow another Uchiha to die by Tobirama's hands, even if Madara wasn't entirely certain that the woman was actually an Uchiha. It was a matter of honor and Clan Pride!

Katsuna shakes her head. "Lord Hokage, what do you wish to do about the patient?" She glances at Harshirama, looking for orders.

There it was again. That word. _Hokage_. Hashirama was the leader of the Leaf Village and not him. That was unsettling to say the least.

He trusted his old friend. The man was willing to martyr himself for peace, but could he say the same for those that would come after him? Most likely, Tobirama would eventually take Hashirama's place, barring unforeseen circumstances. When that happened, his Clan would be in great danger.

"If it turns out that she's an Uchiha, it's Madara's decision what will be done with her." Hashirama turns his wary brown eyes on his brother because he knew that Tobirama was likely to protest that answer. "As far as we know, she has broken no law. If that is the case, it is indeed a Clan Matter."

Madara smirks at Tobirama's reaction. He was twitching so much that the Uchiha thought that the other man might actually have a seizure or something. It was beautiful to behold.

He doubted he was ever going to stop smirking at this rate. "If that indeed turns out to be the case, I shall handle the matter." Suddenly, the Uchiha Clan Head was hoping that the other ninja was somehow his kin.

After all, there were few things better in life than making Tobirama suffer. If it wasn't for him, Izuna would still be alive. Unfortunately, it would be unwise to make the man pay for that with his life. No matter how tempting. His Clan like most Clans had been pushed to its limits by this war, even if they won it would come at a heavy price.

One that Izuna would never want him to pay. Madara knew that much. So for now, he would settle for tormenting the Senju in any way that he possibly could. There would come a day when he would pay for what he did, Madara was sure of it.

"Very well." Hashirama turns to head towards the door. "I shall leave you to address her. If she's an Uchiha, she's far more likely to speak freely with you than she is to me or Tobirama." With that being said, the Hokage gestures for his brother to follow him and the two head off.

Katsuna gives the last man in the room a wary look. It was obvious that the medic wasn't stupid. "If you conduct yourself improperly, Hashirama will find out." She knew what Madara was capable of and apparently was feeling less feisty without the Senju Brothers around.

Madara's lips curl in distaste. Did she seriously believe that he was the sort of man who would kill an unconscious woman? It was one thing to kill on the battlefield, they were at war. It was another to cut down someone else who he had no quarrel with while they were seemingly helpless. He wasn't THAT much of a monster.

"I assure you that it's more Tobirama that you should concern yourself with." Madara glares at her. "He's more of a cold-blooded killer than I am, even if my body count may be higher."

The medic didn't seem in the mood to debate such things because she quickly scurries off. That meant the Uchiha Patriarch was now alone with the "sleeping" woman.

He walks over and sits on her bedside. "It's strange. You remind me of the stories that my mother used to tell me." Madara chuckles. "A sleeping princess who can only be awoken by a kiss." True Love's kiss as his mother used to say.

The thought had been a rather appealing one to a child that had been lulled to sleep by the sounds of battle as often as a lullaby. Though his father had quickly put a stop to such "nonsense" when he realized his beloved wife was filling his two remaining son's head with "foolishness."

"That's funny." Long eyelashes flutter for a moment and then open to reveal a pair of Eternal Mangekyos! "I never figured you for a romantic." The young woman muses as she watches him with wary, though slightly amused eyes.

She was an Uchiha woman. There was no doubt about it. Not only did she have the classical Uchiha Looks, but the woman also had the Sharingan.

There was a slim possibility that she might have gotten a transplant, but Madara doubted it. She looked far too much like Izuna for that to be a coincidence. That combined with the Mangekyo, well it was a compelling case.

Madara knew that his own expression was likely similar to hers, but that wouldn't stop him from getting the answers that he wanted. "Well it seems that you have me at a disadvantage." The answers that he needed. "You know my name, but I do not know yours." Like her name. "That seems rather unfair, wouldn't you agree?"

She blinks in genuine confusion, but that didn't last long. "Suki." He couldn't tell exactly what was going on behind those ruby red eyes of hers, but he knew that she was calculating something. It was likely that at least a hundred scenarios were flying through her head. Intelligent eyes. That made him suspicious. "Uchiha." And so did that.

Well she was claiming to be an Uchiha. He was inclined to believe her, but either way she was now bound to him for the moment. Madara was the head of the Uchiha Clan and that meant her fate was now in his hands.

"Well Suki, you seem to be fully aware of who I am." At this, the dark beauty nods. "And as such I expect you're aware that I lead our Clan." Again another nod. "And that means you answer to me." Hmm. No nod that time.

A defiant little thing, it seemed. It was subtle of course. The woman apparently wasn't suicidal, but she wasn't fully acknowledging his authority.

No matter. If need be, he would ensure that she understood her place in the Clan. Underneath him. As soon as he thought that though, he regretted it. That conjured some rather exciting, though inappropriate images of the stranger.

She was eyeing him so warily though. "I'm aware that you lead our Clan, yes." That he was reminded despite her last name, this Suki was still a stranger. More than one powerful ninja had made the mistake of falling for a pretty face and getting run through.

Honestly, Madara cared little for gender. He knew that there were men who looked down on female combatants, but in this time of war…more and more women were taking to the battlefield. Some by choice and others out of self-defense. It was becoming almost as common to see a woman with a sword in her hand as it was to see one with a frying pan.

"Good. As long as you understand that and obey my orders, no harm will come to you." Well clarification was important, so he figures it was best to elaborate. "At least not from our Clan."

A woman could take your life just as easily as a man. In some cases, easier because men tended to underestimate them. He would admit that he disliked killing women, but he would do it. Madara would do it, if they posed a real threat.

He just hoped this one wouldn't give him cause to feel threatened. She looked to much like Izuna. It would be painful to see the light leave from her eyes.

Such defiant eyes though. "I understand and truth be told, I'd rather have it be you than Tobirama." So she knew that the white haired one wasn't as pure as his hair color implied. Good for her. Though how she knew that was a mystery.

"Excellent. Now, how did you come to be here and why haven't I seen you before?" There were so many questions. "And how did you get the Eternal Mangekyo?"

The defiance left her eyes when she heard those questions. Hmm. It seemed that he may have touched a few sore spots there. Good. That meant her answers were more likely to be honest.

She bites her lower lip anxiously. "There was a battle and I got lost in all the chaos." That was certainly believable. "I've been away from the Leaf for a long time. I was kidnapped and spent the majority of my adult years in another village." Hmm.

That was potentially believable, but a harder pill to swallow. While there were certainly many other villages that would love to get their hands on an Uchiha, Madara found it doubtful that he wouldn't have heard of such a thing. Their Clan wouldn't have reacted well to a child or even a teenager going missing for a whole host of reasons.

Still, it was possible that she had been kidnapped during a battle and everyone had assumed she was dead. "Continue." It was a stretch, but not impossible.

"And my brother died in battle. He had already awakened the Mangekyo." So she took his eyes after he died.

It was a grisly image, but one that he couldn't judge her for. After all, he had done the same thing to his own brother. And why should anyone let such a gift go to waste?

Madara looks at her sympathetically. "Believe me, I understand the pain of losing a brother." That was one thing that he could empathize with her about. "What was his name?"

After all, a man who had awakened the Mangekyo should be someone that he knew. He might not know Suki, but he would have heard of her brother. Surely, right?

"Itachi." Suki looks at him anxiously, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "He was kidnapped with me." Obviously, he had died recently.

He didn't remember any Itachis, but if he was kidnapped young enough that would make sense. One thing was for certain though. Those tears weren't fake. This woman clearly had lost someone precious to her.

He was sure that at least something she had told him was probably a lie or at least stretching the truth. Madara just wasn't sure which part of her story fell into that category, but he would figure it out later.

No matter what her background, she had an Eternal Mangekyo. That made her a great asset on the battlefield and in times like these, well they needed every capable fighter they could get.

Madara shakes his head. "Are you well enough to make the journey to my house?" It seemed like the best course of action.

He couldn't let this woman out of his sight until he knew that she could be trusted. There had been a certain calculating look in his eye that told him that she was hiding something. Something important.

As the head of the Uchiha Clan, it was his job to figure out what. So that was exactly what he was going to do. Obviously, that meant keeping Suki nearby was advantageous.

"I'm well enough." She gets out of the bed and stretches as if to prove her point.

A stubborn little thing. Definitely an Uchiha Woman. He hadn't expected any other answer to be honest.

"Very well. Come." He shakes his head. "I've always detested hospitals."

Madara knew that was a common thing for ninjas to say, but it was especially true in his case. He had seen too many people die. Then again, he was far from the only person to say that. It was just hard to lose _four_ brothers.

Suki nods in agreement. "You aren't the only one." She walks over to him, but there was a certain hesitation in her steps.

More so than would be expected, if her story matched up. Shouldn't she be happy to be reunited with another member of her family, no matter how distantly they might be related?

Of course, Madara knew his reputation. Perhaps, she was simply intimidated by his visual prowess or something. That could be it, but that seemed off somehow.

"Good." He gestures for her to follow him and leads her out of the hospital.

* * *

It didn't take long for him to reach his home. He had his own house, of course. As the head of his Clan, it was expected Madara would. After all, it was a not so subtle reminder to rest of the female ninjas in the Leaf Village that this was a Clan without a female Head.

If Madara was the type of man to feel self-conscious, he would have been a bit embarrassed by this. Fortunately, that had never been a problem for him. He had never been one to care much for the opinion of others outside his Clan with one notable exception. Hashirama.

Suki's eyes were warily scanning her surroundings. "We've got an audience." She was not acting like someone who belonged there.

Her movements were like a wary animal or someone who had seen a ghost or several. Strange. Though perhaps that was easily explained by the fact she hadn't been home for several years.

"I'm aware." The Uchihas weren't like the Hyuaga. "It's only natural for them to be curious. You have the face of family, but the mannerisms of a stranger." They didn't have one grand estate that they all lived in. Each family had their own house.

Houses that were scattered throughout the Leaf Village. More and more though, they were starting to be clustered closer together. Here and there, one could almost say there were Uchiha neighborhood blocks forming.

Suki nods. "I suppose that's true." The woman practically whispered that last part.

Her eyes looked so sad and forlorn at that moment, that he almost reached out to her. He thought better of it though. He still had no idea who she actually was and her story had yet to be confirmed.

"For now, you will live with me." He knew this was likely to evoke protests. So Madara decides to cut them off. "I'm presuming you have no husband or he would have been found next to you." Well at least he would have been, if he was anyone worthy of being married to an Uchiha woman anyway. "Therefore, jealousy is unlikely to be an issue and if you are worried about your reputation, don't be."

Tensions were still high across the Five Great Nations. The new villages that were springing up were all vying for supremacy. Rivers were just as likely to flow red with blood as water these days. In short, people had more important things to worry about.

To his surprise, Suki just rolls her eyes in and crosses her arms. "I know why you want to keep me close." Good. "You don't know me and you have no reason to trust me." That was true. "And if the other villagers are idiotic enough to construe my living with you to mean that I'm your lover, I don't care."

Well it was certainly easier that way. It was easier for him not to have to fight her on this matter, though the last part was a bit of a blow to his pride. What was she trying to imply? That they would be idiotic to assume that she would find him desirable?

"It's not an idiotic conclusion when a man and a woman live together, people are naturally going to assume things." He shrugs. "In any case, I shall arrange for a Clan Meeting tomorrow and explain the situation." And with that, he drags her inside his house.

Suki looks around curiously. Why she looked so shocked at the state of his home was a mystery. There was nothing particularly unusual about it. Well other than the fact it was somewhat larger than most of the other houses in the area. That was to be expected though. He was as Clan Head.

She glances back at him. "That's true enough, but even they should be able to figure out that I'm not exactly your type." Oh well this should be interesting.

"And what do you imagine my type is?" He chuckles.

Suki shrugs. "Older, I guess?" It was obvious that she had more firm opinions on the matter, but she was too smart to risk saying anything else.

Suki was indeed younger than him. By a fair margin, but she was of age. No one would have batted an eyelash. He was twenty-five. She was probably in her late teens. He doubted that she had seen her twentieth birthday though.

"I don't know what it was like where you were captive, but here it's quite normal for a man to marry a younger woman." He pauses. "It means the man has seen at least several battles and is thus a suitable choice because he's at least fairly hard to kill and he's established himself. He can provide for his family and a younger wife is usually a benefit." For obvious reasons.

Suki raises an eyebrow. "Because she can have more children." Well yes. Obviously. This was a time of great conflict. His own father had sired five powerful sons and he was the only one left.

It only made sense to have as many children as possible in this era. Though Madara would try to hold onto his status as a single man for the time being. If some sort of basic stability ever broke out again, well then he might indulge the elders and take a wife.

He liked children and it was an appealing thought. At least until he realized it was more likely than not, that those children wouldn't live to see their tenth birthday. No one was spared from the horrors of battle these days. Not even small children.

"Exactly. So your age is hardly a disqualification." He leads her to a guestroom.

He was getting off track here though. Madara was going to have establish a proper relationship dynamic with her. He was the leader of the Uchiha Clan and she was an Uchiha. That meant she was to follow his orders.

She smiles slyly. "Irrelevant. I never said that I was interested in becoming your lover. Just that they would be foolish to assume that I w-AS! UMPF!" Madara pushes her against the wall.

"You're a sassy little thing." Madara smirks when he sees her eyes widen in shock and perhaps a little fear. Good. "But you would do well to remember this. I am the leader of this Clan and you're my subordinate."

Suki nods. It was a feigned meekness though. The message hadn't been received yet.

"And that means you, my pretty little rose, are going to do exactly as I say." Madara exerts a little more pressure to keep her pinned. "You do have some thorns on you, but I assure you that if you try to turn them on me or any other member of this Clan, you will be the one who gets cut. And then, you'll just be our bloody rose. Do you understand me?"

She squirms. "Yes, I understand." Not that he could blame her. Most men or women were begging for their lives at this point.

"Good. Because no one wants that outcome." He releases her, pleased that for the moment…it looked like she was going to be obedient.

Madara had no idea how much he would come to regret that assessment in a few months time. Suki Uchiha was many things, but obedient was not one of them. And well as the Uchiha Patriarch was about to find out, one couldn't get to the soft petals of a rose without risking the wrath of its thorns.


	2. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the next morning dawns, Suki discovers what it truly means to be living in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I didn't think that this story would get much attention due to how rare the pairing is, but I was really happy to see I was wrong. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because as promised, it will be framed from Suki's Perspective and hopefully answer a lot of questions.
> 
> Story Notation: Please do keep in mind that this is an AU. It is not a rewrite of cannon. Any changes to the timeline were done for the sake of the plot. So while this may or may not be canon, the following decisions have been made: This is set before Valley of the End Battle between Hashirama and Madara, Mito isn't a Jinchuuriki yet, and Hashirama and Mito are newlyweds. With that in mind, I hope that everyone enjoys this take on the Warring States Period. Happy reading.

When the next morning dawned, Suki had expected to find out that it had all been a dream. That she hadn't really gone back time and that she wasn't currently living with Madara Uchiha. That or she was dead.

Fortunately or unfortunately, neither of those things turned out to be the case. When the Sun's light had the audacity to pierce through her window the next morning, Suki woke up at the crack of dawn and immediately rushed out to the balcony of her room and gasped at what she saw below.

"Good morning!" One of the Leaf Villagers smiles up at her.

Not just any Leaf Villager though. This man was wearing a fighting kimono with the Uchiha Crest on his back. An Uchiha.

That shouldn't be possible. Her Clan was all dead. Well except for Madara and Obito. (And depending on how one looked at it, Itachi). This man shouldn't be alive, but he was.

Suki tries her best not to gape at the man as she waves back at him. "Good morning." If this wasn't a dream and was actually real, that meant that she was in for quite an adjustment period.

She had gone back in time. Back to a time when her Clan was very much alive and the Leaf was just barely on the map. Most disturbingly of all though, it was a time when Madara Uchiha was in his prime.

She quickly heads back into her room, once the friendly stranger heads off towards the market. Well at least, that's where she thought he was going. Suki wasn't sure if the layout of the Leaf Village was the same in this era or not, but she supposed that she would find out soon.

"Alright." She takes a deep breath as she walks over to a vanity. "I need to stay calm and carefully assess the situation." And that obviously started by figuring out what she was capable of in this era.

She starts with her regular Sharingan. "Good." That still worked. Not that she had expected anything else, but it was still a relief to see her eyes turn ruby red.

Next, Suki decides to try the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Madara had commented on her having it. So she should still be able to use it, but the Uchiha woman wasn't going to take any chances.

"Thank God." She sighs in relief as she stares at her reflection in the mirror. "That still works." Good. That was a very good sign.

Now, there was just one Visual Bloodline to test out. Her last resort. The Rinnegan.

That one didn't go as plan. "No!" Damn it! This couldn't be happening! No matter how hard she tried, her eye just refused to transform into that now semi familiar shade of lavender.

That was bad. She was dealing with Madara Uchiha and she didn't even have her best eye. Suki wills herself not to panic as she stares at her eye which was still stubbornly not turning purple!

There was a knock on her door and Suki suddenly panics. "My Lady, are you awake?" Though that panic quickly settles down when she realizes that the voice on the other side of the door most assuredly, did not belong to Madara.

A woman. "Yes, I'm awake." That was a feminine voice. Definitely not Madara.

"May I come in?" A kind voice. "Our Lord instructed me to bring you some clothing to change into for the Announcement." And a young one. Younger than her.

This was just getting stranger and stranger. She was stuck in the past and Madara was ordering his staff to give her clothes. Suki didn't even know how to begin to react to all of this.

Privately, she muses that she didn't even really know how she had gotten here. That and Suki was pondering over the issue of her bloodline. She had her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, but the Rinnegan. Probably because she hadn't received the chakra transfer that was necessary for her to activate the latter.

The Eternal Mangekyo had actually been a physical part of her body. The chakra hadn't been injected into her yet. So it made sense that she no longer had the other bloodline. Though it did put her in a bind.

She nods. "Yes, you can come in." Might as well get changed though.

Suki couldn't believe she had just walked out of the hospital in her hospital robes. Thankfully, they didn't use those stupid napkin gowns that they used in her era. That would have been utterly humiliating!

As soon as she gave permission, a young girl walks inside. She had to be around fourteen, if that. She was a pretty little thing with dark brown hair that reached to her waist in straight strands and onyx black eyes. Her skin was only a shade or two darker than Suki's and her smile was kind.

"I'm sorry to disturb you this early, but our Lord insisted." Suki didn't doubt that for a moment.

She smiles at her. "Don't worry. I understand." She reaches for the kimono in the other woman's hands. "One doesn't keep Lord Madara waiting." Suki giggles.

The Uchiha woman couldn't believe that she had done that. Giggled. She had giggled, but well it was probably just the stress of the situation. After all, it wasn't everyday that you traveled back in time!

"That's true. He says at Noon, he will come to collect you." The Leaf Villager informs her with another sweet smile. "I'm Maya."

Suki nods. "I'm Suki. It's nice to meet you Maya." And it was. It had been so long since the raven haired ninja had met another member of her Clan who hadn't tried to kill her, killed her Clan, or tried to take over the world at some point.

Maya was nice. She was _normal_ , but Suki knew the truth. She was for all intensive purposes, staring at a ghost. This woman was likely long since dead in her time. If she was somehow still alive, she would be extremely elderly. Probably close to a century old.

"You as well, My Lady." She smiles at her. "Oh and if the kimono doesn't fit, you can just go to the second floor of the house. We have a tailor on staff. They can make the necessary adjustments."

Suki nods. Right. A tailor. On their staff. Of course. That was only natural, she thinks to herself rather ironically.

She laughs. "Mmm I hope we have a barber." They really needed one. "I'm not sure where our Lord finds time to march into battle, when he's always caring for that mane."

Maya joins her in laughter. "My Lady, you are rather funny. Besides, I doubt he'd ever cut it." She smiles. "There is a rumor that says he grew it out to serve as a sign of his battle prowess."

Suki didn't really understand how that showed his battle prowess. What was it agility training? Was he trying to prove that he wouldn't trip over it?

"Forgive me, but how is that a sign of his battle prowess?" Suki raises an eyebrow.

Maya simply smiles. "There's nothing to forgive. They say, that he only cuts it short when he loses in battle. He and Hashirama have a habit of only fighting to draws, after all." And with that, she winks and bounds off, giggling.

She smiles and changes into a kimono. It was a beautiful one. A rich, royal blue color and made out of fine silk. Upon the back was the Uchiha Crest and attached to it was a white sash.

"He really went all out." Suki decides as she glances at herself in the mirror and brushes her hair.

How long had it been since she had worn anything like this? Probably forever. Probably even longer since she had cared about what she wore or what she looked like, but this was different.

This was her first time being introduced to the rest of her Clan and she wanted to make a good impression. The fact that they were all likely dead era, didn't matter to her for some strange reason.

She turns around and determines the kimono was a good fit. A disturbingly good one actually. It was almost like she had actually given Madara her measurements.

"He probably guessed." It was disturbing to think about, but probably true. "Bastard probably is intimately familiar with the female form." Suki rolls her eyes at the thought.

She didn't now why it irritated her, but it did. There was no denying in this era, Madara would be considered an extremely eligible bachelor. He was the leader of a Clan with a bloodline, a powerful warrior, and as much as it disturbed her to admit it, attractive. He probably had women throwing themselves at him.

"Doesn't matter." Why did she care about his love life anyway. "They're all dead anyway." And with that in mind, Suki decides that she was presentable enough and heads down to breakfast.

* * *

Madara was already there. "The kimono suits you." He glances up at her briefly, before returning to his meal.

She shakes her head. It didn't matter what he thought of the kimono. Not that long ago, he had wanted her dead. That was how she ended up here in the first place!

_"Suki, can you counter that?!" Naruto looked at her in a panic._

_The last female Uchiha bit her lower lip as she stared at her ancestor. He had the Rinnegan. Two of them. She only had one and her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan._

_Though she did have one key advantage over him. She also had a Naruto. Naruto who had Kurama. Maybe._

_She glanced back at her former teammate. "Maybe, but you better not screw this up, loser." They were only going to get one shot at this._

_It was sad in a way. She had to kill one of her ancestors. Suki had wanted nothing more than to have her family back for years, but it just so happened that her only "living" relatives were either trying to kill her, get back to the afterlife, or trying to take over the world._

_"Pft! It's not me you should worry about." Naruto grinned at her as he charged at Madara._

_Suki had really hoped that Naruto was right as they took their shots. Naruto with his Sage Mode and the Nine Tail's chakra, her with Indra's Arrow and her newly awakened Rinnegan._

_"It's a pity, you know?" Madara smirked as he hurled his counterattack at them. "It doesn't please me to have to kill another Uchiha, especially one with a Rinnegan." He sighed as if suddenly feeling rather put out. "You would have made a fine addition to our Clan in the Warring States Period. Such a waste."_

_Her eyes narrowed as she put everything she had into her attack and combined it with Naruto's. They had always been able to read each other's movements almost instinctively and that was really the only reason they weren't dead yet. Even with both of them facing off against Madara together, the odds weren't in their favor._

_And that's when it happened. Their attacks all collided at once. There was a giant burst of light and suddenly everything went black. When Suki regained consciousness, she was in a hospital and overheard Madara talking to the First and Second Hokage._

She had feigned sleep, of course. Suki knew that it was vital to gain as much information as possible before making her presence known. Madara had seemed almost sympathetic towards her and that was why she chose to "wake up." And somehow, she had ended up in his house and wearing a fine kimono he had either given her or was kind enough to lend her for a ceremony.

"Thank you." What more was there to say? "It fits very well."

Madara smirks as he looks at her. Up and down. There was something very suggestive about it, but Suki was sure that was intentional.

"Yes, it does fit you _very_ well." The bastard was either trying to intimidate or embarrass her. "You truly do look every inch an Uchiha Rose at the moment." That or he was sincerely trying to flirt with her.

Suki wasn't really sure which option would be worse. If intimidation was his goal, he could go to Hell. She didn't scare that easy. If he wanted to embarrass her, well he could also go to Hell. And if he was sincerely trying flirt with her, he could also go to Hell.

Madara had tried to kill her only _yesterday_! Well maybe not yesterday, but in the future. Alright. Maybe, that last one wasn't fair. It wasn't like **this** Madara knew that he had tried to kill her.

She shakes her head. "What's your obsession with roses?" It didn't seem like something that a legendary ninja would care about, but Madara kept bringing it up.

"Amongst some of the older Clans, there is an old saying that every woman is like a flower." Madera shrugs.

He wasn't getting off that easily. Suki was stuck here for the foreseeable future and that meant that she was going to have to fit in. Which meant knowing how to handle the Clan Head was vital.

She raises an eyebrow at that. "Alright. I guess I can buy that. And?" Madara shoots her an amused look. Suki doubted that he was used to very many people questioning him.

"Uchihas are fond of calling their women roses." He smirks. "It's an apt metaphor. Our women are beautiful and deadly. Roses have thorns. So the analogy is a good one."

Oh. So it wasn't some kind of insult or nickname. Well at least not a nickname specific to her. It was more like a poetic way of addressing her as a woman. More specifically, an Uchiha woman.

Suki decides it was probably better than the alternative. She probably would have fired off a Chidori if he called her girl, woman, lady, wrench, or whatever they called women in this era.

She shrugs gracefully. "Well I suppose, I can live with that." It wasn't an insult and hopefully, she wouldn't be here long enough for it to matter.

"It amuses me, that you think you have a choice in what I call you." He quickly devours a slice of bacon. "You're just like Izuna in that way. So are your eyes for that matter. I can tell that a thousand thoughts are flittering about in that pretty little head of yours and you aren't saying most of them." And another. "You're too smart to do it, but you're a defiant little thing."

She was getting REALLY tired of all the little references though! Suki Uchiha was not little and she didn't appreciate being called that!

So she did the only thing she could do. "I'm NOT little." She steals some of his bacon in retaliation!

"You can have the bacon." He chuckles. "You need it. You're such a little thing. Your waist is barely bigger than my hands." That bastard was taunting her!

Suki goes to swat him, but he catches her hand and pulls her into his lap. The younger Uchiha was so shocked, she didn't know what to do. She instantly stilled.

"A feisty little thing, but those thorns of yours aren't going to cut me." His grip on her hand wasn't painful, but it was powerful. "It's rare to see someone with the Mangekyo. That means you're strong, but don't delude yourself into thinking that you're stronger than me." He smirks. "I will happily prove you wrong, if you are suffering from that delusion."

The younger Uchiha was about to tell Madara all sorts of lovely things that he could do with himself with a rusty kunai when someone walks in. Not just anyone, but the First Hokage!

Hashirama chuckles. "Well I see that you're getting along well with your new Clanswoman." What the Hell?!

He did not actually think that she was _with_ Madara, did he?! That's when Suki notices something that made her blush. At some point, the other Uchiha's hand had drifted and he was holding her by her waist. It did look rather suggestive.

"Lord Hokage, this is not what it looks like!" She had to defend her innocence!

Madara seemed rather amused. "The woman stole my bacon and tried to swat me for calling her little." She was going to do a Hell of a lot more than swat him soon! "Obviously, I had to discipline her."

Discipline her?! Where the Hell did he get off?! Wait. That could be taken the wrong way! Nevermind!

"Uh huh." Hashirama rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Whatever you say. I like to discipline Mito as well."

Oh she did NOT need to hear that! She didn't need to hear about Naruto's distant ancestor's martial relations with his wife! That was just wrong on so many levels and Suki could only hope that she wasn't blushing.

Madara rolls his eyes. "I'm surprised that you even know where to stick your kunai." What?!

"Madara, I'm disappointed in you." He looks at Suki apologetically. "There is a lady present. You shouldn't use such language!"

There was a loud chuckling as a beautiful red head walks into the kitchen. Suki blinks as she realizes who she was. This had to be Mito. Hashirama's wife.

"You didn't really expect Madara to have manners, did you?" She laughs at her husband as she kisses his cheek.

Hashirama smiles at her. Well Suki wasn't sure if it was an arranged match or not, but it was clearly a love match. There was a certain sparkle in their eyes when they looked at each other.

It was almost too sweet to watch. It was disturbing. Suki felt like she would somehow spoil the moment, just by being near them.

Madara glares at them. "I'm not the one who barges into other people's homes…unannounced!" And as much as Suki hated to admit it, privately she concedes that the Clan Head had a point there.

It was very rude to just barge in like that. Not that they had actually been doing anything, but they could have been. Did those two have no respect for privacy?

Wait. Of course, they didn't. They were Naruto's ancestors. It was something of a given that they wouldn't have any respect for privacy. Apparently, that was a genetic trait. Interesting.

Mito at least had the decency to look somewhat sheepish at that. Suki makes a mental note at that. The woman apparently understood social etiquette, but it was somewhat optional.

"Yes, I know." Hashirama sighs. "It's just that I'm Hokage now and I wanted to make sure that she was settling in well."

If it had been Tobirama, Suki would have been suspicious and she supposed that she was. Well at least to a degree. It was just hard to be distrustful towards Hashirama. There was just something about the man that screamed honesty.

When it came to his brother though, Suki had half expected that man to try to stab her in her "sleep." She didn't trust him at all and apparently, neither did Madara. So for once, they had something besides genetics in common. (Well that and a love of bacon, but who didn't love bacon)?

Madara raises an eyebrow. "I assure you that I take very good care of Clan." He sounded so annoyed. Irritated really.

Hashirama's opinion still mattered to Madara. Suki couldn't help, but wonder how far away the Valley of the End was. It was impossible to tell. She couldn't for the life of her remember when that match had taken place.

At the moment though, they looked like they were still friends. Suki just didn't know how long that should last. Now that she was in the past, it suddenly dawned on her that she had several important decisions to make.

"Clearly." Mito raises an eyebrow of her own. "It seems that you take extra good care of the women though."

Suki didn't care for the insinuation! "He's not my lover!" And she was going to put an end to it right now!

Right. Where was she? She had more important things to focus on than whether or not a dead woman thought she was sharing a bed with Madara!

Being in the past did present her with some wonderful opportunities. Suki was armed with a lot of knowledge about the future. If she was willing to risk it, she could change the future drastically!

"My apologies." Mito giggles. "That was very bad manners. I shouldn't have teased you so." Yes, it was and no, she shouldn't have!

Apparently, it didn't matter what the era was. No one respected anyone's privacy in the Leaf Village. Maybe, she could change that somehow. For now though, she'd focus on the important stuff.

If she could prevent Hashirama from dying, that would prevent Tobirama from becoming Hokage. Which meant there wouldn't be an Uchiha District and her Clan wouldn't be put in charge of the Leaf's Military Police Force. Which in turn meant, they wouldn't be so isolated and the mistrust that existed between them and the villagers wouldn't be allowed to fester.

There was a chance, that she could save her Clan! "You're forgiven." If Suki played her cards right, none of that had to happen!

Itachi and the rest of her family could live! Hell, Naruto's parents might live as well. Actually, there were a lot of people that might be saved. Suki would just have to be very careful to play the right notes in this strange song.

"In any case, I can tolerate the two of you." Madara gives the First Hokage a dirty look. "I will not tolerate Tobirama in any of my Clan's properties though!"

Hashirama sighs. "Madara, I am truly sorry for the loss of your brother." Uh oh. This wouldn't end well.

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT IT?! I'VE LOST FOUR BROTHERS AND YOURS IS STILL ALIVE!" Yes. This was about to get very ugly.

Suki shoots Mito a desperate look. Luckily, the red head seemed to understand well enough. She must have because the woman began to not so subtly drag her husband off. "Our apologies."

Hashirama apparently didn't have any sense of self-preservation or dignity though. He was flailing around like a little child. Protesting his innocence and gushing out sincere apologies to Madara.

"I can't believe that man is our Hokage." Suki smacks her forehead in frustration.

Madara sighs and copies the same motion. "Believe me, there are days when I have the same thought. Now come along, we have to get you ready for the announcement." And with that, he heads off.

This man was clearly far too used to getting his way. It was likely Madara had everyone in this Clan following his orders without question. That was why he didn't ask her. He told her to follow him and damn it, that pissed Suki off.

Sadly, she didn't really have any choice at the moment though. She'd have to follow him. For now, Suki Uchiha would be a good little rose and when the moment was strike, she'd pierce him with her thorns before going home. Madara Uchiha was a man in desperate need of a good smack upside the head and she was probably the only one capable of giving it to him!


	3. Clan Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Suki is introduced to the rest of her Clan, the young Uchiha is forced to reckon with the fact that Madara is the Clan Head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. The first two chapters were Intro Chapters in a way. From here on out, it's likely chapters will be framed from Madara's and Suki's Perspective (and maybe from other characters). I feel that gives a more "real-time" portrayal of what is going on in their minds. Anyway, happy reading.

_Commanding._ If she had to sum up Madara's presence in the Forest of Death surrounding the Leaf Village, that's the word that Suki Uchiha would have chosen. It was impossible not to be completely entranced by the thunder in his voice as he addressed the rest of the Clan.

"Today is a good day for our Clan." He also seemed prefer a more direct style of speaking. "Normally, during these announcements we are honoring a fallen member of our Clan." Madara either lacked Hashirama's flowery inspirational flair or just didn't deem it necessary to add. "That is not the case today though."

She watches as a collective sigh of relief ripped through the crowd. There had to be hundreds of Uchihas scattered around them. Suki hadn't done a headcount yet, but she assumed that there were at least two hundred. Perhaps as many as five hundred though.

"Then why did you call us here?" One of the Clan's women looks at Madara.

She was an elderly woman. Maybe, that was why she wasn't scared to "interrupt" Madara. Though Suki viewed the question as a bit pointless. Obviously, Madara was going to tell them what was going on.

He smirks. "I'm glad that you asked Chara." Madara's smirk only grows. "A member of our Clan has returned to us." He slings his arm around Suki's waist as if to emphasize her point. "This is Suki. It appears she was kidnapped as a child and found her way back to us."

Suki feels herself blush as she tries her best not to glare at Madara. She knew exactly what he was doing. He was trying to embarrass her.

That wasn't the hold of someone greeting another Clan Member. No. That was how one held their lover and the other Uchihas were definitely taking notice of it!

"That is indeed wonderful news!" Chara smiles as cheers and applause starts to echo throughout the forest.

Well at least the adults and teenagers noticed. Suki doubted the children noticed or cared that much. That was another thing that she would have to get used to. Seeing Uchiha Children.

Damn it. She was definitely blushing. She was so going to get the bastard back for this!

An adorable child smiles and runs up to her. "Do you have the Sharingan yet?" It took Suki a moment, but she did recognize this child.

It was his eyes. Kenji. Her paternal grandfather was alive and _young_! She was going to have to keep him alive, if she wanted to exist at some point.

"Yes, I do." She smiles at him.

He was such a happy child. It was hard to believe that he was going to grow up one day and be murdered by his own grandson (or Obito).

He beams at her. "Can I see?" Oh dear God help her, her future grandfather was adorable.

Unfortunately, she came from a Clan that apparently had good hearing. She was far from the only person who had heard that. Activating the Sharingan wasn't something that happened on a set schedule. Itachi had activated his as a young child, but he was more the exception than the rule.

Idly, she ponders that. She was stuck in the Warring States Period. That meant that there had been ample opportunities for Uchihas to activate their Sharingan. It was usually triggered by fear, rage, or sadness. During a time of war, those things existed in abundance . It was likely most of the adults had already activated theirs in that case.

"Alright." Suki activates her Sharingan.

Just the regular one. There was no need to reveal every card in her deck. Well at least that had been her original intent.

That was until she Madara staring at her. He knew that she had the Eternal Mangekyo. It was likely he'd tell the Clan Elders. Which meant there was no reason to hide it.

Keni claps in delight. "It's really pretty!" And unfortunately, it was about to get prettier.

The way that Madara's eyes were boring into her back said it all. She was going to show her most advanced form of the Sharingan or he was going to "out" her anyway. "It gets better." With that in mind, she activates the Eternal Mangekyo!

"Wow!" He grins and Suki smiles.

Even in this era, she doubted Mangekyos were common. That was probably one of the main reasons why Madara had taken her in so easily. She was an asset because of her eyes.

Kenji was far from the only one to come up to her though. Soon enough, Suki was being barraged by ghosts. Well people who would be ghosts in her time. The sad thing was none of them would be alive in her era besides Madara and even that was kinda debatable. (The man had been brought back from the dead, after all)!

"For the time being, she will be staying with me while she readjusts to Clan Life." Madara smirks. "With that being said, thank you all for coming. I am gladdened to have finally had good news for you, but I think that it is time for all of us to retire for the evening."

It been early morning when the announcement was made, but the Uchiha Clan Head hadn't had the heart to end the gathering early. Other than victories in battle, it was seldom that he had good news to deliver. And even then, those victories rarely came cheaply. Far too much blood had to be spilt to earn them, especially Uchiha Blood.

There were a few grumbles, but everyone quickly dispersed. And why shouldn't they? He was the leader of the Clan and that meant they had to do as he said.

Well unless someone wanted to challenge him for the position. Madara doubted that would actually happen though. The odds were extremely low someone would be foolish enough to challenge him to direct combat, but he wasn't naïve. There were other ways to "dethrone" a Clan leader.

He knew that there was some unease in the Clan and more than one viper who would love to take his position or join the Senju. There would always been so weeds in even the most beautiful garden, he supposed.

It was inevitable really. Speaking of gardens, Madara couldn't help but smirk to himself. "Is there something you wish to say?" The newest rose looked positively murderous.

"Yes, there is." She glares at him. "What is the matter with you?!"

It took all of his self-control not to burst into gales of laughter. She just looked so positively enraged. "I'm afraid that I don't understand what is distressing you so." He shrugs. "You said that you did not care, if people thought you were my lover."

Suki twitches. It was adorable, really. She reminded him of an angry housecat. Yes, she had claws…but he wasn't particularly concerned.

"I don't care." The woman was a horrible liar. "I just don't see the need to plant that idea in their heads." Uh huh.

He chuckles. Madara couldn't help it. He was only human. The woman was just so damn entertaining. Though he suspected that there was far more to her story than she was letting on.

Suki might be a poor liar, but that didn't mean she wasn't capable of doing so by omission. And in many cases, those were the most dangerous types of lies. He already enough on his plate to deal with without worrying about her plotting his demise.

"It seems as though our bloody rose has transformed into a shirking violet today." Madara knew that it was probably wrong to tease her. "Of course, that's perfectly understandable." It was just too deliciously entertaining not to though. "You've had quite the eventful day."

Ah well. He'd just file it under the Guilty Pleasure Category. He still didn't trust the woman, but if nothing else…at least he wouldn't be bored for the foreseeable future. Actually, he should probably have Naori speak with her.

That woman was better at interrogation than anyone he had ever met. The most disturbing thing about it though was that her targets didn't even know when she was doing it. It was Naori's subtlety that made her deadly.

Suki glares at him. "And it'll be perfectly understandable when I introduce your face to my Chidori as well, I'm certain!" Madara wasn't exactly sure what a Chidori was, but he knew when he was being threatened.

"It seems you truly are suffering under the delusion that you can actually hurt me." He activates his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. "Well I'll be sure to dispel you of that illusion."

Without thinking about it, glares at him. Apparently, they must have made quite the sight. Their red eyes flashing at each other as Madara practically growls at her because a purple haired woman soon drags them off.

* * *

"You two are going to cause a scene." She shake her head at them. "Madara, you're the Clan Head. This woman has just returned to us." The other Uchiha woman sighs. "It looks bad to quarrel with her in public."

Suki could definitely see that. There was just one problem. She had no idea who this woman was and while she seemed friendly, Suki knew better than to judge a book by its cover (or a rose by their petals).

It was amazing, but Madara actually rolls his eyes. One of the strongest ninjas in the history of the human race was rolling their eyes like an Academy child! Suki probably would have laughed, if the situation wasn't so serious!

"I suppose you're right, but I don't need a lecture on etiquette from you or anyone, Naori." Naori was her name. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to take our Clanswoman home and indulge in a little training." That sounded so familiar. "I need to accurately gauge her abilities before she can be sent into battle." Where had she heard it before?

Naori actually looks at Suki somewhat apologetically. "Well I tried. Forgive him, Madara is well Madara." She shakes her head as she heads off.

Izanami! That was it. She was the woman who had used that technique! The one that Itachi had showed her! This was all getting just a little too surreal for Suki's liking.

"Most of the Clan is far more respectful than she is." Madara shakes his head. "She's always been a rather difficult rose, but she's earned the right to be. She's saved the lives of hundreds of our kin on more than one occasion."

That was almost funny. Madara was worried that she would think he was a pushover. That was ironic considering the whole ninja world had to come together to fight him to a damn standstill!

Though now that she thought about it, Naori had raised a good point. "If I didn't know better, I would say you were trying to impress me." Her position in this version of the Uchiha Clan might be safer than she had ever realized at first.

As far as her Clansmen and Clanswomen knew, Suki was had escaped from her captors after years of being kidnapped. She was a sympathetic figure and she was an Uchiha with a Sharingan. Not just any Sharingan, but a very rare form of it.

The Eternal Mangekyo was no Rinnegan, but it would more than get the job done in this era. Well at least in most cases. The only real threats she might face were from Madara, Hashirama, and Tobirama at the moment.

"And if I didn't know any better, I would say that you sounded hopeful that was the case." He shakes his head in amusement and grabs her by the wrist, dragging her off. "You remind me of him. You know?"

Now, that she thought about it…her greatest threat wasn't from her ancestor or the First Hokage. Madara probably wouldn't kill her because of her bloodline. Hashirama was too kind. That just left Tobirama.

The man who had killed Madara's brother. The brother that the Uchiha Patriarch still clearly mourned and had obviously been formidable in his own right. Tobirama was strong and he hated her family. He was the one that she had to watch the closest.

Logically, she knew that she shouldn't hate the Second Hokage. "I know. I remind you of Izuna." He had just been doing what any rational person would have done in his position.

This was a time of war and feuds between Clans were common. He wasn't evil. While it was obvious that he despised her family, Suki knew that it wasn't without cause. The Uchihas and Senjus had given each other more than enough reasons to hate each other.

"I think that's why I allow you to get away with your cheek." He smirks as he drags her off to a training area by his home. "If your face and spirit didn't remind me so much of him, I probably would have cut up that pretty little face of yours already."

Suki's eyes narrow. Alright. Tobirama was the greater threat, but that didn't mean she wouldn't Chidori Madara where no man wanted Chidoried, if he continued addressing her in this way.

Pretty. Little. Rose. All feminine and unthreatening terms. He was complimenting her, but in backhanded way. A way designed to rile her up and she was pretty damn sure that the elder Uchiha knew that!

Suki could feel the lighting in her hand. "Funny. I was about to say the same to you." Obviously, she needed to teach him a lesson. "Only you don't remind me of my dead brother enough for me to go easy on you. CHIDORI!" And with that, she charges at him.

Madara was fast. Fast enough to catch her hand before her attack landed. "I haven't seen this one before." His Sharingan was whirling wildly. "A lightning attack. Interesting."

Bastard! His grip was too strong. She wasn't going to yank her hand free or wiggle it out of his grasp. She was going to have to kick this up a notch or a few hundred volts.

"It's about to get even more interesting." Suki smirks as she radiates Chidori along her arm. The other one had been concentrated in her fist, that was how Madara hadn't gotten shocked. "Have fun." This one had didn't have time to realize what was coming.

Madara winces and hisses in pain as he lets go of her wrist. "Damn it!" There was something satisfying about seeing him flinch, but there was also a very real chance Suki was going to pay for that one.

This Madara might be slightly more civilized than the one that had nearly brought ninja world to its knees, but he was still very dangerous. A shock like that might have incapacitated a normal person. Not Madara though. The most that would do is hurt him a bit and piss him off.

"Done with the cute pet names or should I aim for a lower target?" She knew that her mouth was likely going to get her in trouble. For some reason though, that wasn't stopping her.

Maybe, it was the fact that they were in the middle of the Leaf. If he got too out of line, someone was going to hear. Madara had worked too hard to help found the Leaf to just give it up over a couple Chidoris. Well at least that was her hope.

He raises an eyebrow. "You're a vicious little thing." Madara Flickers behind her and wraps her arms behind her back with one around her waist firmly. "But I suppose that we'll just have to drill the lesson in to your head one way or another." He was smart enough to read between the lines. Madara knew exactly what she was threatening to hit. "I'm the Clan Head and you're my subordinate."

She could feel the warmth of his breath against her ear and his cheek against her own. The position felt oddly intimate. Too intimate really. Suki squirms instinctively.

As much as she was tempted to see if she couldn't kick him there, it would be a suicidal move. In this position, there were probably a million ways that he could kill her. That and maybe discretion was the better part of valor in this case.

"Alright." She squirms more. "I get it." If she was going to change the past, it would be a lot easier without having to worry about Madara. "You're the Clan Head." And that meant to a certain degree, gaining his trust was necessary.

If Suki wanted to gain his trust, well she was going to have to at least feign some degree of submissiveness. Madara was very much a stereotypical Alpha Male. At the moment, her Clan reminded her of a pack of wolves.

Madara was trying to pull rank and did it really matter? Did it matter what he thought of her? She was going back to her own time, eventually. This was just easier.

"I was gone for a l-long time and it's still hard to believe that I'm back." The raven haired woman tilts her head to the side exposing her neck to him. "It's hard for me to believe that I'm home and safe. The only way that I survived in that village was out of spite. By defying them at every opportunity and it's hard to just shut that off."

Exposing her neck like that was a risk, but it was one that Suki was fairly certain was going to pay off. After all, he could easily end her. She was exposing a vital spot. It would be all too easy to slit her throat, strangle her, or snap her neck and that would be the end of her. Madara had to know this.

Madara watches as the hissing housecat attempts to transform into a cute kitten. He wasn't entirely sure, if he believed her. Her story was still plausible and she hadn't done anything that definitively proved she was lying, but something felt off.

The way that she would deliberately try to provoke him and seemed wary of him at the same time. "That's understandable." Her pride and better judgment seemed to be at war with each other. "But you're safe now."

He sighs as he briefly allows himself to take in her scent. The forest. She smelled like the forest. That made sense though. They did live in the Leaf Village and there was a very good reason why he had given it that name, after all.

"I know that in my head, but not in my gut." She leans back against him slightly and closes her eyes in pain. "Could you let me go now?" Was he griping tighter than he had thought or was she just feigning meekness. "Your grip is rather firm."

Well either way, he decides to release her. It was hard to resist a face that looked so much like his brother, but was undeniably feminine at the same time. He knew that Uchihas tended to resemble each other more than the average Clan did, but this was ridiculous.

"Very well." He glances at her up and down. "Why don't you go inside and get some rest. You've been through quite a few ordeals recently." Searching for any hint of deception.

She was either being sincere or a good actress because he found none. And Madara liked to think of himself as something of an expert on the topic of deception. A ninja had to be.

"Alright." She pauses and looks at him. "Thank you." And then she half ran off.

Her gait was somewhere between walking and running. Amusing really. Her pride wouldn't let her run, even though the woman clearly wanted to. She was most assuredly an Uchiha.

"That's unlike him." Tobirama tilts his head to the side as he watches the Uchiha's closely from his hiding place. "He hasn't noticed me yet."

Madara Uchiha was a ninja who was constantly aware of his surroundings. As much as the Senju truly reviled him, he couldn't fault the other man's skill. The fact that he hadn't noticed him spoke volumes.

So did the way that he had held the other Uchiha against him. Perhaps, it was all some sort of twisted foreplay. Madara was psychotic in his mind. It would make sense that his method of courtship would be nothing short of terrifying.

If that was the case, Tobirama actually pitied the Uchiha woman to a degree. "It can't be easy, living with the affections of a man like that." Madara was a complete savage on the battlefield.

It was such a contrast to Hashirama. His brother was mercy personified when given the chance. That was why Madara was still alive. Madara was the opposite. On the battlefield he showed no mercy.

"I probably have a moral obligation to warn her about him." He sighs.

He didn't trust the Uchihas. Not one bit. If he had his way, they wouldn't be part of this village. Unfortunately, they needed them.

The Uchiha Clan was a strong one. It was much like their own in that respect and in these uncertain times, strength was needed more than almost anything else. Loyalty to anyone who wasn't related to you by blood was questionable at best.

Still that didn't mean that he was a complete monster. "She's barely of age." This woman might be able to use some kind of lightning attack and she was certainly brave, but she was no match for Madara.

He doubted any woman was actually a match for Madara long-term. Actually, he sincerely hoped that wasn't the case. It was one thing for Izuna to sire a child before his death, but it was another for Madara to do so!

It was difficult to look at her. "She looks too much like him." Suki looked far too much like the man he had killed. The man who had been too much like him.

He and Izuna were both the younger children of powerful ninjas with gifted older brothers. They were both tacticians. And both of them would have done anything for their Clan.

As much as he reviled the Uchiha Clan in general, their fates were too similar. Too similar for it not to disturb him. That fight could have easily gone the other way.

"So many stalemates." They must have fought to a drawn dozens, if not hundreds of times. "What was so different about that one?"

If he had been just a bit slower, he'd be dead. That or if Izuna had been a bit faster. Fate was funny. There was often no reason as to why things happened the way they did, but he knew that he had lived for a reason.

As far as he was concerned, that reason was to help Hashirama and the Leaf Village flourish. He would do anything for his brother and he knew that Madara was the same way. That was why the other man hated him so much.

"Of course, the feeling is oh so very mutual." He glares at Madara.

Clearly, the other man was too distracted by the sway of his Clanswoman's hips to notice him. He should kill him just for that. Honestly, Madara should know better than that.

"The three things that can bring down any male ninja. Gambling, alcohol, and women." Especially women.

How many powerful ninjas had met their untimely demise because of the promise of pretty face or a beautiful body to warm their bed? Far too many to count. Tobirama was never going to be one of them, but Madara just might.


	4. Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki is settling into her new life when Tobirama unexpectedly shows a great deal of concern for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Does anyone know if Tobirama ever got married in cannon? Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

A few days later and Hashirama had to admit that the entire situation was rather amusing in a disturbing way. He honestly wasn't sure whether to laugh or panic. Whenever Tobirama got an idea intro his head, there was no getting it out of there.

"Tobirama, I fail to see why this concerns you so much." He smiles at his brother. "Madara is a citizen of the Leaf. He's not a prisoner. So he's free to do as he likes." Perhaps he should clarify. "Well within reason. As long as Madara isn't hurting anyone, I see no reason to discourage him from doing as he wishes when it comes to his personal life."

It'd probably be good for him really. Hashirama was loathed to admit it, but he could see some disturbing signs with Madara. Most of them were related to Izuna's death.

There was a chance that he was just a bit lonely. It was never easy being a leader in a time of great conflict like this. The Hokage doubted there were very many people that Madara felt he could trust completely, even in his own Clan. A lover might be exactly what he needed.

Tobirama rolls his eyes though. "I'm not saying that he doesn't have a legal right to seduce whatever woman is willing into his bed." He clearly less than impressed by Hashirama's logic. "What I'm saying is this woman is a stranger. We know nothing about her, but we do know Madara."

Hashirama frowns at that. He didn't care for what his friend was implying. Madara loved to fight and was an absolute terror on the battlefield, but he wasn't an animal. He wasn't going to treat a lover like an enemy combatant. Honestly, where did Tobirama get these ideas from?!

"Madara was willing to put aside the horrors of the past and help to found this village." Hashirama shakes his head. "He's not half the monster you believe him to be." The Hokage chuckles. "He's also not half the monster he thinks he is."

It was an old argument. One that he must have had with his brother at least a thousand times before, but he just didn't agree with him. He trusted Tobirama with his life, but when it came to the Uchihas…that was another matter.

That was perhaps the one area where his judgment was clouded. Tobirama simply couldn't be counted on to make rational decisions where that Clan was concerned. Not that Hashirama could entirely blame them.

The snowy haired ninja sighs and glances at him with wary eyes. "I hope that you're right." But clearly, Tobirama didn't believe that he was.

Blood. There was just so much bad blood on both sides of the Senju-Uchiha History. It was almost impossible to get past that, but they had.

For the sake of founding a new village, they had. Well at least, they were trying. Hashirama wasn't going to give up on peace so easily.

"Besides, I think that he likes this one." His eyes were now dancing with mischief and Hashirama knew it. "When Mito and I came to see him, we saw her sitting in his lap at breakfast. This was a few days ago."

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, Tobirama looked as though he was going to have a stroke. His brother was still upset that Izuna had managed to sire a son before his death. This likely just made that knowledge worse.

There was still every possibility that Madara could also have children. He just didn't seem in a hurry to do so. It was a bit odd given his position as the Head of a Clan with a bloodline, but Hashirama could certainly sympathize.

"I'm going to speak with her." Tobirama sighs.

He hadn't wanted any children either. It seemed cruel to bring children into a world rife with strife on all sides, but then he met Mito. She was his everything and he would love to see her belly grow round with their child (or children).

There were just two problems. The Leaf had only recently been formed. There was still much work to do to make it a strong village and the fighting. There was always so much conflict. It wasn't a safe world to bring a child into and Mito understood that. They were planning to wait for a year or two before making a decision.

Tobirama's would managed to snap him out of his daze though. "Are you asking for my permission?" Hashirama raises an eyebrow at that thought.

"Ideally, yes." His brother looks at him warily.

It made Hashirama said. "You know that I can't give it to you in good conscience. Madara's love life is his own concern and unless that somehow impacts the safety of the village, I can't support this decision." He wouldn't stop him though and they both knew it.

Unfortunately, the First Hokage doubted that Tobirama would be the only person who would object to Madara taking a wife. The Senju knew that he was being rather presumptuous, but the way they had been sitting and bickering together did speak volumes.

Madara could deny it all that he wanted, but he liked this one. How long that fascination would hold, Hashirama didn't know. If it was going to be a real love match, they'd have to get used to people trying to meddle.

"Understood." And with that, Tobirama quickly flits off.

Hashirama sighs as he pours himself some sake. This probably wouldn't end well. He could only hope that the village would still be in one piece when Madara and Tobirama finally settled their differences.

* * *

Meanwhile Suki was engaging in some training with other Uchihas. Madara was just watching them all. Observing.

It made her nervous. She knew why he was doing it. The other man knew that he could learn a lot more by watching them all fight than he could by fighting them one on one.

"Fireball Jutsu!" She hadn't used that one in what it seemed like years.

It was one of the really one of the first offensive attacks that she had learned. Her father had taught it to her and she doubted there was an adult Uchiha in the Clan at the moment, who couldn't use this one.

There was no reason to stick out with Madara's eyes on her. She wanted to appear competent, but not stick out too much. She'd already done too much of that.

"Water Style: Twin Dragons!" Her opponent casts a Water Jutsu to negate it.

Not that she had expected anything less. They had probably seen it coming from a mile away. Though she was mildly surprised her fellow Uchiha had chosen a water technique. That was fairly rare.

Madara smiles as he stands next to Naori and Chara. There was a good chance that he might realize what she was doing, but Suki didn't have time to think about that now as she dodged the two massive water dragons.

She does a quick roll and grabs her kunais out of her pouch. Hurling them at her opponent as she spun around and around, until she landed on her feet. "Thank you, Itachi." The technique brought a smile to her face because her brother had been the one to teach it to her.

"What do you think?" He glances at Naori.

The other Uchiha smiles as she watches. "She's holding back." Suki didn't hear her though.

She watches as her kunais hit the mark, pinning her opponent to the tree by their sleeves. Suki had no intention of actually hurting her Clansmen, but she wasn't going to lose either.

"She's fast and agile." Naori watches her carefully. "I'll give her that much and I'm inclined to agree with Lady Chara's assessment."

Nor did Suki pay attention to the elderly Uchiha woman's assessment. Her priority was Ryo at the moment. Her opponent.

"Nothing more dangerous than a woman who knows how to handle a kunai." He laughs.

Suki shakes her head in exasperation and mild amusement at the colorful joke. She'd lived in the Sound for years. She could recognize an innuendo when she saw one.

It didn't bother her. Not really. He was either genuinely flirting or just trying to embarrass the new girl. Either way, there was no real malice to it and she had heard far worse.

What she didn't miss was how Madara narrowed his eyes at the other Uchiha man for his slightly colorful joke. "Yes, that's true." Madara walks over to them. "And you'd do well to remember that." With predatory intent.

Suddenly, all eyes were once again on Madara. Most people might not have overheard what Ryo said, but her Clan was not a Clan of simpletons. They all clearly knew that he had said _something_ and Madara was **not** happy about it.

"Of course, My Lord." Ryo bows so deeply in apology, that Suki was suddenly worried that he might fall over. "I meant no offense."

Almost as quick as the anger appeared, it disappeared. That or Madara was just damn good at hiding it. Frighteningly enough, Suki suspected it might be the latter.

It reminded her far too much of an actual lion scaring off a rival male. In this case, poor Ryo never stood a chance. Though she tries to pawn it off to the fact that Madara didn't trust her yet. That much was obvious.

"No offense was taken." He smiles at Chara and Naori. "Perhaps you would like to take Suki into the village and get her some more clothes?" Madara was actually sending her away?

Did he really think that she was going to be that easily seduced? That or perhaps , he feared the opposite. Was Madara worried that she was going to take advantage of Ryo somehow?

The very idea was laughable on its face. She did want to restore her Clan one day, but not with a ghost. Besides, Suki had never actually tried to charm anyone before. Her admirers had always been interested in her looks or her family name. Nothing more.

Naori nods and gestures for Suki to follow her. "Don't worry about money. The Clan has a Clan Fund for times like these."

Well that was good to know. Suki sighs and darts off after Naori and the elder woman known as Chara. Something told her that this was going to be a very long day.

* * *

About an hour later, Madara knew that he should probably feel guilty. He didn't though. He was the Clan Head. It was his job to ensure the safety of all Uchihas and that included watching the newcomer to ensure that she wasn't a threat.

"Izuna must be laughing at me in the afterlife." Madara was sure of it.

In a way, he couldn't believe this. The Uchiha Patriarch had been reduced to spying on women who were out shopping for _clothing_. He had never resorted to such underhanded tactics before. On the other hand, he could believe it. Mostly because it was Suki.

She bore such a strong resemblance to the very same brother who was likely laughing at him right now. That and her conflicted reactions to him. Half the time, the woman was almost daring him to grab her and give her the firm swat up the backside the sassy rose was asking for. The other half of the time, she seemed wary of him.

"It's almost like we've met before." Then again, he might just being foolish. "She's probably just heard of my reputation." Anyone who wasn't a complete simpleton would be wary of him.

He smirks at that thought. That was probably why Hashirama wasn't. The man was a brilliant fighter and fearless in battle, but he wasn't the most practical sort. Logic had always been a secondary consideration for the First Hokage, if it ever factored into the equation at all.

"Oh this would look lovely on you." Chara smiles as she shows Suki a dark blue kimono.

It definitely would. Though Madara knew that wasn't what mattered. It mattered little that that she had a pretty face. What mattered what was going on behind it.

Suki smiles and takes the kimono. "I'll go try it on." There was a certain wistful quality to the smile, he notes.

She tried to hide it, but Madara could see it. Why did Suki always gaze at their fellow Clansmen and Clanswomen as if she was staring at ghosts?

He had tried to pawn it off to the fact that that the Uchiha woman had been held captive for years. It was likely that Suki had never truly believed that she'd ever lay eyes on her family again, except perhaps in battle. That might explain those looks.

For some reason, he doubted it though. "That damn snake." As he was conducting these private musings, the Uchiha Patriarch notices an all too familiar head of silver hair.

That bastard! He was actually stalking Suki. He was the only one allowed to do that! Thank you, very much.

Wait. That sounded more ominous than he intended. Nevermind! Madara quickly discards such thoughts and follows.

* * *

A few minutes later, Suki smiles as she looks at herself in the mirror. "Chara, Naori?" She quite liked the way the kimono looked on her, but there was no harm in getting a second opinion. "Do you want to come in and have a look? I don't really feel like parading about the store."

That was certainly true. Suki Uchiha was many things, but she had never really gotten much pleasure out of strutting about like a fool just because she had found a lovely kimono. Leave that to some of the other girls in the Leaf. It wasn't something that she cared for!

The door opens and Suki blinks. "My apologies, Lady Suki." She couldn't believe this!

"Get out!" Her eyes narrow, immediately flashing red.

How dare he enter her changing stall?! Though she supposed she should count her blessings. At least, the Second Hokage hadn't barged in while she was changing.

"I'm sorry." He sighs and looks at her warily. "Though I'm afraid that this is the only way that I could ever really be sure that you were alone."

Clearly, that was intended to make her feel better. Obviously, the Senju didn't know how bad that sounded. Idiot!

She crosses her arms over her chest though. "And what was so important that you had to throw yourself into a woman's dressing room?!" Tobirama didn't strike her as a lecher, but one never knew.

Jiraiya was one of the strongest ninjas ever to live, but he had also been pervert. Still, Suki doubted that was what was going on here. The faint pink staining Tobirama's cheeks contradicted that theory. He wasn't here to get an eyeful.

"I know that you will likely find this very hard to believe, but I am concerned for your safety." He was right. "I have seen the way Madara looks at you." She didn't believe him.

While Tobirama's intentions might have been noble, he was also indirectly the reason why her family was dead in the first place. If he hadn't separated them in the way he had, the mistrust and discrimination might never have happened. The Coup might never have happened and they might still be alive!

_Might, if, what if, and maybe._ Those words were starting to sound like curses to her. They kept running through her mind almost without end. Tormenting Suki with images of what might have been and what still could be.

This had to be handled delicately though. "Well I appreciate your concern." There was still a chance that she could change the past and right now she saw two distinct possibilities. "I just wished that you hadn't expressed it in a woman's changing room." The Uchiha woman forces herself to laugh and pretend to blush.

Killing him or persuading him. Killing him would in theory solve everything, but there was a chance that another person would just take his place. Persuading him would be ideal. Though far harder.

"Yes, forgive me." Tobirama looked rather embarrassed. "I assure you that I usually don't barge into women's changing rooms in such an unabashed manner. That's something that Madara is far more likely to do than I."

The bad blood between the Senjus and Uchihas ran so deeply though. Tobirama couldn't resist insulting or trying to attack Madera's "honor," even now. Not that Suki thought the rogue had much honor to begin with, but it was the principle of the thing.

She laughs in what she hoped was a playful way. "Well thus far Madara has managed to refrain from doing so while you have not." Suki really wished that she had more practice in this sort of thing.

Charming people. Making people like you. After the Massacre, Suki had largely stopped caring about what others thought about her and now she was paying the price. She could only guess what might work with Tobirama and that left her feeling rather uneasy.

"Yes, well I knew that you were fully dressed." Tobirama seemed to think that made it better and she supposed that it did, to a degree. "In any case, tread carefully with that man."

Nearby, Madara twitches. He could hear every word and he could swear that he was literally seeing red. Well, that was probably because his Sharingan had already activated in rage.

Suki smiles at him, though Madara couldn't see it. "Well I do appreciate your concern, but I assure you that I'm quite capable of handling myself." She was smiling. Madara could hear it in her voice! "And Madara is the Head of my Clan. I would appreciate it, if you would cease your implied accusations."

He felt oddly smug about her defense of him. Though something was troubling him. She was speaking rather formally to the Senju and she spoke casually to most other people.

It was if she was playing some kind of role. Was she trying to seduce Tobirama or merely to soothe tensions between their Clans? It was hard to say, it irritated him.

"It's only natural that you would want to defend your own blood." Damn right it was. "He's still very dangerous. Whether my brother wants to see that or not." He sighs and kisses Suki's hand. "You seem a reasonable sort. That's probably because you didn't grow up in your Clan. Your Clan is powerful, but they allow their emotions to rule them."

Their emotions were what made them strong! The Sharingan was activated by them! How was it possible for a man to know so much and yet understand nothing?!

Suki pauses. Probably because she was debating about Chidoring the man, Madara thinks to himself rather smugly. "I know that you intended that as a compliment in a way, but I do love my family." Madara imagined that she was staring him down. "If you insult them again, you will regret it. I should like us to be comrades as ninjas of the Hidden Leaf Village, but we won't be…if you continue these attacks against my family."

That was his rose! He hoped that she actually used those thorns on him. Preferably she could put her skills with kunais to good work and cut up Tobirama's pretty face.

That would go a long way towards helping them. Hashirama hadn't sired any children yet, but Tobirama probably would soon. He wasn't married, but that could change quickly.

He doubted the heartless bastard would marry for love though. "Forgive me. It seems that I have inadvertently offended you. I shall mind my tongue." He'd want a match that benefited his Clan. Economically, politically, or militarily. "It's just Madara makes it very difficult for me to do so." Knowing Tobirama, he wouldn't settle for anyone who couldn't give him all three at that!

"Well your intentions were good." Suki sounded like she was smiling at him again. "So I'll overlook it. Just this once."

Pft. He'd just have to deal with Tobirama in private then. Of all the times that Suki could have chosen to be reasonable, she had to pick now? It just wasn't right!

"Of course, My Lady." Tobirama slips out of the stall. "I shall keep that in mind." And with that, he departs.

* * *

After all, Tobirama knew that he had to leave quickly. Chara and Naori had been with the girl. They were likely heading towards the stall now. And it simply wouldn't due to get caught by them.

Sadly, he was on his way home when he gets pushed against a tree. Hard enough that it made him grit his teeth. Tobirama suddenly felt rather grateful that was never without his armor. Otherwise, the bark would likely be biting into his back right about now.

That was the least of his concerns though. "You had no right to interfere." He was staring straight into the eyes of a demon.

The Senju didn't care what his brother said. Madara Uchiha was a demon. The sooner the world was rid of him, the better.

The man was tremendously skilled in battle and should be an asset to their village, but he wasn't. He was more like a bomb that was about to go off, but no one knew when that would happen.

"I had every right." He glares at the other man. "I'm a citizen of the Leaf Village and so is she. More than that though, we're both ninjas of the Hidden Leaf Village." She had a right to know what she might be getting herself into!

Madara looked like he wanted to kill him, but somehow he was restraining himself. "I damn well know that. I named this village!" That was true, but that didn't mean that the Leaf wouldn't be better off without him!

"I remember." He rolls his eyes. "That doesn't change the fact that woman is far too innocent for the likes of you. For one thing, she doesn't act like a savage!"

"You haven't seen savage yet, Tobirama Senju!" Those eyes were terrifying. "You took my brother from me, but you don't get to take her." Such possessiveness was concerning. "Or anyone else from me! My Clan as far as you're concerned is off limits!"

He might have covered himself with that last statement, but Hashirama was right. Whether Madara wanted to admit it or not, it was obvious. There was something there. Tobirama just had to figure out what.

The other ninja glares right back at Madara though. "I'll keep that in mind, but you should also remember something." He had his pride. Tobirama wasn't going to allow the other man to intimidate him into silence. "I am the Hokage's brother and if anything happens to me, you'll be the first suspect." He smirks. "What do you think would happen to your Clan, if you were arrested for an assassination?"

Madara shoves him away from the tree and onto the ground. "You're lucky." There was such hatred in his voice that it made even Tobirama shiver. "If you were not Hashirama's brother, I would have already separated your head from its body and mounted it on a pike for everyone to see what happens when you murder an Uchiha."

He didn't doubt that Madara would have tired, but Tobirama was also confident in his own abilities. That was why Hashirama wanted him to take over for him one day. He would likely be the Second Hokage.

Though that was a position he had every intention of earning. He didn't want to get it merely because he was Hashirama's brother. No. Tobirama wanted to get it because his fellow Leaf Villagers knew that he could do the job and do it well.

"Save your idle threats for someone who cares." And with that, he Flickers off…back to Hashirama's Office.

* * *

His brother was going to be angry with him, but there was nothing Tobirama could do about it. He had to inform Hashirama of what happened. Maybe, he'd finally see reason?

Well it was unlikely, but one had to have hope. After all, hope was what got one out of bed in the morning. It was perhaps, the only thing that couldn't be stamped out completely even in this bloody era of conflict. The hope that someday the fighting would stop, well that was something worth fighting for.

"Brother, what did you do now?" Hashirama blinks when he sees him.

Tobirama could only sigh. "It's a very long story." He sighs again and sits on a chair next to the Hokage's desk. "Don't be angry, but I think I may have soured relations between the Uchihas and our Clan further."

Hashirama gives him a dirty look. "I told you so." Another sigh fills the room as he pours them each a glass of sake. "Now, tell me exactly what happened over a glass of sake." He shakes his head. "You look as though you could use it." And well, Tobirama couldn't disagree as he reached for his glass.

His brother was right. There was no way that he was going to deal with this situation while completely sober. He rarely drank and when he did so, only in moderation. Then again, he had just dealt with Madara Uchiha. Whenever that man factored into any equation, the normal rules of protocol went flying out the window, Tobirama laments to himself.


	5. Of course, I did!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki gets her first taste of battle during the Warring Period with some unexpected results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. There will be a one-sided love triangle between Madara, Suki, and Tobirama. The pairing is still Madera x Suki and Suki doesn't have romantic feelings towards Tobirama, but Madara doesn't necessarily know that ;) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Madara likes to push limits and throw his weight around, but he'd never actually go over the line. I debated about it, but I put up warnings before and after Madara's Alpha Male Scene. It's fairly mild, but some people might not care for that style of flirtation. You can skip it without it affecting the plot. Oh and the other trigger for the Sharingan isn't canon. That's just something I came up with awhile ago. Anyway, happy reading.

A few days later, Madara raises an eyebrow. "How odd. You've never struck me as the sort of woman who shied away from conflict." For some reason, Suki didn't wish to come with him to the front.

Which was absolutely absurd. The woman had a Mangekyo Sharingan. She would clearly be an asset on the field and yet, she was asking to stay behind in the medical tents and aid the wounded.

Did this woman even know any Medical Jutsus? "I don't, but I feel I can be more useful in the Medical Tents." He didn't know and that thought disturbed him.

Madara wasn't a naïve fool. He knew that if the woman wasn't outright lying from him, Suki was at a minimum keeping secrets from him. He didn't like secrets. What you didn't know, could and would hurt you in an era like this.

"Anyone would be useful in a Medical Tent, but unless you know Medical Jutsus, you would better serve our Clan at the front." And the fact that she was so stubborn only irritated him more.

It was a strange dance. In public, Suki had decided to assume the role of what he would describe as a dutiful rose. She didn't challenge him in public anymore and seemed to be doing her best to fade into the background.

That was a difficult task with a face like that and a Mangekyo Sharingan, but Suki was having at least moderate success with her little game. In private though, well it was anyone's guess which Suki he would get. The meek kitten or the lioness who wanted to tear his head off.

Suki shakes her head. "I don't know how to do Medical Jutsus, but I know how to treat wounds." That was likely true, but not a good enough excuse.

So it was the meek kitten today. Madara found himself torn between being amused by her little games and frustrated. He was more certain than not that the lioness was the "real Suki," but she was attempting to act like a kitten around him.

Clearly, she wanted him to underestimate her. He didn't know why, but he doubted it was for a good reason. The fact that Tobirama had spoken to her in private was only adding to his paranoia.

"Be that as it may, you'll keep far more people out of that tent by fighting on the field than by wrapping bandages." She was a kitten, but a stubborn one today. "Does the fighting scare you?"

He supposed that was a possibility. For someone to awaken their Mangekyo Sharingan, they had to extreme some sort of extreme trauma. It didn't happen easily. Though he doubted that was the reason for her reluctance, he could feign the part of a concerned Clansman for now.

Suki shakes her head. "I've never been afraid of a fight, but someone has to defend the wounded." A valid point.

She was still far more useful at the front though. "Your concerns are noted and valid, but you'll do a far better job at helping them at the front." Madara nods as if to confirm this. "My decision is final."

Suki twitches slightly and Madara almost smirks. The lioness was lingering just beneath the surface. His rose was going to show her thorns soon. This should be most amusing.

The woman seemed torn though. "Very well." Suki crosses her arms and looks at her feet. "You are the Clan Head and I defer to your judgment."

That was almost disappointing, really. She really was trying to feign submissiveness. Again he was torn between amusement and concern.

The Uchiha Clan was different than some other Clans. It had always encouraged its women to fight just as much as they did their men. After all, a Sharingan was a Sharingan. It mattered not which gender the owner of said Sharingan was.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it." He nods at her. "Go with the warriors and prepare for battle. We're riding at Sunset and will attack our enemies at dawn."

Suki nods and heads off. "Of course." And with that, she saunters off.

It was a very nice saunter. The woman had a natural sway to her hips. It was far from the first time he had admired it and that was just another reason to keep Tobirama was far away from her as possible.

He would be absolutely damned if a Senju EVER touched an Uchiha Woman! It was the damn principle of the thing! And quite frankly, the fact that he was already _stalking_ her was unsettling to say the least. Nevermind the fact that he had been doing the same thing, Madara was her Clansman. He was looking out for her, Tobirama was not!

* * *

_Crash! Clang! Crunch!_ The next morning, Tobirama was fighting for his life. Which sadly wasn't an unusual occurrence for him or many people in this world.

"Tobirama, are you alright?!" Hashirama glances back towards him in concern. "I think we're making head way!"

His elder brother was always looking out for him, even in the middle of battle. The Senju knew that he was fortunate in that respect. As much as he loathed Madara, he knew that he would have been devastated to lose his own brother. He couldn't imagine losing four.

_Slice!_ "I'm fine! Worry about your own hindquarters!" His sword slices through another enemy ninja like butter.

The ninja falls to the ground. Never to rise again. The only remains of his existence would likely be an unidentified corpse on the battlefield and his bloodstain on Tobirama's sword.

His blood that would be mingled with the blood of countless others. It used to bother him. Killing, even on the battlefield. Now though, Tobirama was disturbingly numb to it. His kills were never personal, except for Izuna.

"AHHH!" Someone's cry of pain rings out in the distance. "GO TO HELL, YOU BASTARD!" No doubt, they had just been mortally wounded and were about leave this life.

That would not be him though. Not today. He had a family and a village to fight for. Tobirama Senju would not be felled so easily and unfortunately, neither would the Uchihas.

"FIREBALL JUTSU!" A chorus of cries rang out as mighty blazes are hurled throughout the battlefield in unison.

It seemed the Uchiha Clan had decided to fight collectively, instead of as individuals this time. There was merit to that strategy, he supposed. After all, that was a lot of fire. He wasn't sure that his own Water Jutsus would have been able to put that blaze out in time.

"Take this!" He probably shouldn't have allowed himself to be distract. Tobirama hisses as he feels a kunai slice past his arm, having only narrowly dodged the worst of it.

His eyes narrow. "You're a fool, if you think a kunai is enough to take out a Senju." His Clan had its pride, after all.

Immediately, he slams his sword through the chest of the offending ninja. He'd pay for his ignorance with his life, Tobirama thinks as he watches the grass underneath the man turn red with blood.

Though he was far from the only one who was racking up a body count. Madara was an demon on the battlefield and Tobirama at times wondered, if that was just a metaphor or not. The man was cutting down enemy ninjas as if they were nothing more than flies.

"Wood Style!" And so was his brother, but Hashirama took far less glee in it than Madara did.

That was because his brother was still human. Hashirama hated killing and Tobirama knew that if he had his choice, these conflicts would be over with. That was one of the reason why he had wanted to build the Leaf in the first place. To offer children a safe place to live. A place free from conflict.

"Not bad, Hashirama!" Madara's voice rang out as he approaches the trees that the Hokage's Jutsu had made and were holding the enemy ninja's in place.

God only knows what manner of execution he had been planning, but thankfully dozens of kunais shot out of nowhere and each struck the heart of the ninjas who had been restrained. Killing them instantly as far as he could tell, but it was not Madara's or Hashirama's hand who flung those weapons.

No. It was Suki. She was wearing armor that was nearly identical to Madara's, save for it was obviously tailored for a more feminine form.

While the armor on Madara irritated him, it flattered her. It was also probably just as well that the armor was mostly red. Tobirama wasn't sure he wanted to know how much of her clothing was covered in red by design and how much was actually blood.

"Well that was efficient though a little anticlimactic." Madara chuckles in amusement as he looks at Suki.

She shrugs. "We'll worry about dramatic flare later." Only Madara Uchiha would be worried about style in the middle of a battle like this! The man was clearly out of his mind!

Suki knew what she had done was a risk. Depriving someone who liked the taste of their own blood during battle of their kills, well that was a gamble. Still, she didn't see a reason to drag out their deaths and there was a chance that Hashirama might have intervened anyway.

Suki had seen a lot of violence in her life, but this was just complete savagery. Gone was any sense of elegance or real strategy. Everyone was fighting for their lives and there was just so much blood.

It was everywhere. The grass was scarcely green at all anymore. Bodies littered the battlefield. It was impossible to tell which side had lost more people, but thankfully, her Clan seemed to be doing well. There was strength in numbers ands the Uchiha Clan in this era, definitely had that.

"Damn it!" She hisses as she sees Tobirama had been surrounded by a large group of ninjas.

"WATER STYLE!" A huge wall of water was suddenly erected and practically drowned most of them, but he was neglecting the fact that not every attack came from the ground or sky.

Some came from below. "Ha! You forgot about Earth Style!" A ninja had burrowed under the Earth and was now coming at Tobirama fast and furious.

Suki barley had time to Flicker between them and stab the man with her sword. Straight through his chest. His eyes were wide with shock as she removes her sword and he falls lifelessly to the ground.

"You came to my aid." Tobirama blinks.

The Uchiha woman couldn't blame him for his surprise. The man hated her family and she knew enough about the history of her Clan and his now to know why. To say that the Uchihas and Senjus reviled each other was an understatement. Only Hashirama and Madara seemed able to look past their last names and form any real bond that wasn't spiteful in nature.

She nods at him as she gets behind him. "Of course, I did." Back to back fighting was the best way to protect yourself in a situation like this. "We're both Leaf Ninjas."

He wasn't supposed to die in this battle, Suki thinks to herself as they dodge more enemy fighter. Her Sharingan whirling madly, trying to avoid being skewered by God knows how many weapons.

Tobirama was supposed to live long enough to be the source of all her Clan's problems. She should have set him up for an _accidental_ death on the battlefield, but it would be a gamble. There was no way of knowing if someone "worse" wouldn't come along, who would kill off her Clan sooner.

"I suppose that's true." And as much as Suki hated to admit it, Tobirama was handy to have around in battle. "At least this way, we can protect our backs."

The man who would eventually be responsible for the downfall of her family, could fight. Though that shouldn't have come as a surprise to her. Tobirama had ensured that he got the position of Hokage based on merit and not based on who his brother was.

This was obviously someone who was focused on skill. So it was only natural that he was able to tear through enemy ninjas like a mighty hurricane.

Speaking of natural disasters, Madara was like a volcanic eruption. It was disturbing really. It was such a potent combination of deadly grace and perhaps even a tough of insanity as more and more enemy ninjas fell by his hand.

"TAKE THIS!" And he blows a mighty fireball that made the ones that his fellow Clansmen and women look like campfires. "You scum!" It was a roaring wildfire.

Suki supposed that she should be grateful that was all he was doing. He was more than capable of doing the Amaterasu, but was holding back. Probably because he was worried about hitting his fellow Uchihas more than anything.

Still, the battle raged on and on. By the time it was finally over, Suki winces as she pulls an arrow out of her arm and surveys the damage. There had been just so many weapons flying, that even with the Sharingan…Suki hadn't been able to avoid all of them.

"Are you alright?" Tobirama actually looks at her with concern.

Bingo. The future Second Hokage was feeling sympathetic towards her. Suki could exploit this.

Well at least that had been the plan until Madara came roaring over. "Get away from her!" He immediately shoves Tobirama away from her presence.

Madara clearly didn't care that the white haired man had sustained. Suki winces as she notices that Tobirama would likely be a dead man, if it weren't for his armor. While the man was her least favorite Kage, she needed him alive if her plan was going to work. Though she supposed that he had survived the battle and that was what mattered most for now.

"In case it escaped your notice, we were fighting as comrades!" Tobirama seethes.

It was at this point, that Hashirama shakes his head and quickly heads over. This could get very ugly and very quickly. He'd have to put a stop to this before it spiraled out of control.

He shakes his head. "The two of you should knock it off and get your injuries treated." Hashirama glances down at Suki and notes with alarm that her arm was bleeding and fairly profusely at that!

Madara's eyes narrow as he looks at Suki's arm and then at Tobirama. Oh boy! It was clear the Uchiha Clan Head blamed his brother for her injury. That was not good. No that wasn't good at all.

"Very well." Madara sighs. "I shall go and see how heavy our Clan's causalities were." He glances at Suki. "And you should do as the Hokage says and seek treatment." With that, Madara wanders off.

Suki lets out a sigh of relief and Hashirama chuckles. The woman was perceptive enough to realize that could have ended far differently. Thankfully, she heads off to the tent to get medical treatment and disaster was adverted, at least for now.

* * *

It took about three hours for Madara's own injuries to be attended to and for him to see to the welfare of his entire Clan. There just remained one person he had to check on. That was Suki.

**Warning Alpha Male Madara Scene**

The Bloody Rose who was going to give him some answers and with that thought in mind, he pins the young woman against the wall as soon as she entered her room. Her hair was still wet and the scent of soap clung to her body. She must have decided to wash off the blood, gore, and grime of battle after having her injuries patched up.

"You know, if you keep pushing me against the wall, people are going to talk." And the lioness was making another appearance. "Madara, get off of me or I will Chidori you." Quite the strong one.

Of course, he wasn't going to be dissuaded that easily. "You fought with Tobirama and you saved him." He had to know why.

Was it purely for altruistic reasons? An instinct to save someone who was loosely considered a 'comrade?' That or had the unthinkable happened. Did Suki have feelings for the other ninja?

"No more kitten act for me today?" He chuckles darkly as he allows himself to inhale the scent of her hair.

He had her pinned against the wall with her back towards him. Mostly because he didn't want to risk looking at her directly in the eyes. She could try to hit him with a Genjutsu.

He had no idea if Suki was proficient in that art or not, but wasn't in the mood to find out like that. The woman had a Hell of a lot of thorns on her. While he was confident that he could subdue her if necessary, he didn't actually want to raise his hand to an Uchiha woman. Not if it wasn't absolutely necessary.

Suki squirms against him. "What the Hell are you talking about?" Trying to wiggle out of his hold. "I'm not putting on any sort of act." The Hell she wasn't!

She could struggle as much as she liked, but the fact of the matter was Madara had several pounds of muscle on woman. In this position, she wasn't going anywhere and they both knew it. Still, he had to admire her spirit.

"We both know that it's an act. You can't even feign submissiveness." It apparently just wasn't in her nature. "Well at least not completely, but what I'm more concerned about is your relationship with Tobirama."

He feels her twitch in her arms. She was angry. Anger was good. It meant he was going to get to the bottom of this.

"If I tell you, will you get off of me?" Her words came out as a hiss.

Madara was reminded of a cobra about to strike. Still, he wasn't going to be deterred that easily. For the good of his Clan, he had to get to the bottom of this and yes, for his own sanity.

He nods. "You have my word as an Uchiha." The ninja pauses and decides to clarify. "If you tell me the truth, I will let you go."

"Alright." Suki squirms once more against his hold, but it was useless. "I saved his life for the good of our Clan." The only way to get him off would be to Chidori the Hell out of him and she doubted he'd fall for that trick again.

She knew that her words must sound insane to Madara. The man's brother had been murdered by Tobirama. His brother's murderer. That was who she had saved and was claiming that she had done so to protect the rest of their family. It must have sounded absolutely preposterous to him, but it was the truth.

His gripe tightens on her. "And how did saving him, help us?" Madara clearly was a man who saw things a predator's perspective. "Wouldn't it have been better to let him die during battle? No one would have blamed our family." Kill or be killed.

"Because by saving him, I've garnered goodwill from him." Suki sighs as she glances back at him. "And he is the brother of the Hokage. It doesn't hurt to earn his favor."

If nothing else, Madara was a good strategist, when he wanted to be. He was easily sidetracked by Hashirama, Suki had noticed. Though when it came to everything else, his focus was intense.

He chuckles darkly, his face still buried in the back of her hair for some reason. "Such a clever little rose you are." Was he inhaling her scent? "That's quite the brilliant strategy." She wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"I thought so as well." Yes, he definitely was. That was something lovers did though. "I kept my end of the bargain. Now, it's time for you to keep yours." The thought caused her blush.

She hated herself for it. God, did she hate herself for it. Suki should not be blushing around someone who not that long ago, had been her enemy. A man who would have killed her with barley any remorse, but who was now holding her against the wall and pressed against her in a way that was far from…hostile.

**End of Alpha Male Madara Scene**

To her surprise, she felt a gentle caress to her cheek. "Yes, I did promise that I would let her go." His breath warm on her ear, making her shiver. "Though are you so sure that you want me to let you go?"

_Animal attraction._ That's probably what this was. Like it or not, Madara was definitely the archetype for the Alpha Male and there was something seductive about that. Equal parts seductive and infuriating though.

"I'm sure." She glances back at him, her eyes ruby red. "You gave me your word."

Madara sighs and moves back. "That I did." For some reason, he was smirking now though and that made Suki feel uneasy.

"What are you smirking about?" She glares at him.

Suki knew that was a futile response. It was highly unlikely that someone who could match the First Hokage in combat was going to be frightened off that easily, but still…it was the principle of the thing.

Madara's smirk only grows more. "You really don't know, do you?" It seemed that his lioness was actually an innocent kitten after all.

"Know what?!" Though one that had claws.

It was wrong of him, really. He probably should have anticipated this. Suki claimed that she was kidnapped from a young age and raised by another village. Of course, she wouldn't be familiar with that particular aspect of the Sharingan.

"As you probably know." He brushes his thumb against her lower lip. "The Sharingan is triggered by strong emotions." She had such soft lips. "Usually, negative ones. Fear and hatred being the most common, especially on the battlefield." So wonderfully full too. "There are other triggers though."

Suki gives him a dirty look. Though now that he knew she was far more bark (or should he say mews) than bite, it was more endearing than anything. She really was such an _innocent_.

"What other triggers?" He could tell that she half wanted to slap him, but the other Uchiha was curious.

"Desire is another strong trigger." He leans in and brushes his lips against hers as he cups the back of her head. "Lust. Your words told me to let me go, but you're eyes tell a completely different story, My Bloody Rose." And with that, he kisses her.

Suki's eyes widen when he kisses her! He was really kissing her! Madara Uchiha was kissing her!

This was wrong for so many reasons. She wasn't sure why she was kissing back. Maybe, instinct. Curiosity. Just animal attraction. Whatever the reason, she feels herself shyly moving her mouth against his.

"This is your first kiss." Was it that obvious? "Don't worry. Your technique is excellent, if timid." Madara's eyes dance with mirth.

Timid?! Did he just call her timid?! She was not timid! Before she could give him a peace of her mind, he kissed her again. This time, his mouth was practically devouring her own.

His tongue was _everywhere_ and it felt _good_. Suki wraps her arms around his neck and tries to copy his technique. Really, good. A shiver ran through her body, but this was a new type of shiver. Definitely not one of fear.

That's when his hands started to wander and he pulls her closer. Some part of her, really, really liked that. His aggressiveness. The absolute confidence that she'd return his affections.

"I'm not timid." She growls at him between kisses, trying to 'punish' him for that comment as her tongue dances along his, trying to subdue his.

This wasn't the kiss of a boy. It wasn't shy and sweet or clumsy. Nor was it lewd. This was the kiss of a warrior and a very much experienced lover, who knew exactly what he wanted and had no problems taking it.

"Not anymore, you're not." He smirks as he breaks the kiss, tracing her lips. "Unfortunately, I promised Hashirama that I would meet with him shortly or else, I would love to continue this _conversation."_ Suki almost wanted to whine in frustration. What Hell was wrong with her?! "But do keep this in mind, if Tobirama even thinks about touching you, I will kill him." And with that, Madara walks out of the room as if nothing had happened.

She didn't know whether she wanted to strangle him for stopping or his territorial nature. How dare he just assume that they were well exclusive or that he had some sort of _claim_ on her?! Though Suki also shivered for another reason.

Madara would deliver on that threat. He meant it. The man wouldn't hesitate to kill Tobirama for touching her and she didn't know how to feel about that. Should she let him? Would that be better for the Clan or should she go along with her original plan? To win Tobirama over?

She didn't know. "How could something as simple as a kiss, make everything so complicated?!" Suki punches the wall in frustration. "It was just a kiss. It doesn't matter."

Unfortunately, her mind was doing a horrible job at convincing her heart to stop pounding over that simple kiss. And it was at that moment, that Suki Uchiha knew that she was in trouble. And it was all because of Madara Uchiha's damn kiss!


	6. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki finds a rival in the past as Suki struggles with her growing feelings for Madara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: In the interest of realism, I wanted to show that not everyone is happy about Suki's arrival. So there is a bit of a mostly one-sided catfight in this one. Mostly for realism, for some laughs, and because it could create a lot of plot openings for later. Happy reading.

Suki still couldn't believe that had happened. That she had been kissed by Madara Uchiha. A man who not that long ago (or in the future) had tried to kill her and yet, the light tingling sensation on her lips told her that it had indeed happened as she sits by the river.

"Itachi was right." She sighs heavily, sitting upon one of the larger rocks by the gently flowing water. "I am foolish."

He had always called her his foolish little sister and now, Suki knew why. She had to be foolish to kiss a man like Madara Uchiha. She knew damn well what he was going to become one day.

A man who the entire ninja world would have to rally against to defeat and even then, they had gotten lucky. Maybe. Suki still didn't know what had happened after she "left."

Suddenly, she found herself shoved into the water. "I don't know who Itachi is, but he's definitely right about one thing." Someone was trying to drown her! "You are foolish."

She had allowed her thoughts to wander too much. That was this woman had managed to sneak up on her and it was definitely a woman. That voice was unmistakably feminine.

Her eyes narrow under the water as she gasps for breath. "Chidori!" Thankfully, Suki could radiate it all along her body and her attacker had foolishly shoved her in water.

"AHHHH!" As predicted, the woman didn't particularly care for getting electrocuted. "You damn bitch!" It was enough to force her attack to let go of her in any case.

Which was all the time that Suki needed to get up and throw her opponent against a tree. "From where I'm standing, there is only one person here who deserves that title and it isn't me." Her eyes narrow, bleeding red with outrage. "I'm not the one that attacked a fellow Clanswoman unprovoked."

The woman in question probably would have been beautiful, if her face wasn't contorted into a hideous rage. Her long chocolate brown hair fell in loose silky strands to her waist and complimented her crimson red Sharingan perfectly. Her attacker also certainly had the classical features of the Uchiha Clan. Suki had to give her that much.

"It was damn well provoked!" Uh huh. "How dare you?!" Suki had never even spoken to this particular Uchiha woman before.

She was truly at a loss for why the sun kissed rose was so furious with her. Though it was obviously personal. Suki had clearly offended her somehow.

"How dare I what?!" Needless to say, she had ever intention of getting to the bottom of this.

The woman sneers at her and crosses her arms over her fairly ample cleavage. This rose had an hour glass figure as well. Was it possible that it was purely out of petty jealousy?

The sneer doesn't stop, it only grows crueler by the second. "You weren't even raised amongst our Clan and you have the audacity to come out of nowhere and try to seduce my man?" Her man?

Obviously, this ninja was crazy. "Your man?" Suki raises an eyebrow in utter disbelief. "If you're talking about Ryo, you don't have to worry about it." The raven haired woman shakes her head in exasperation. "He was only being flirtatious and after Madara threatened him, I doubt he's ever going to make that mistake again."

The woman looks at her as if she truly thought Suki was a complete simpleton. "I'm not talking about Ryo." Right. Well who was she talking about? "My name is Akira Uchiha and I was speaking of Madara!"

Damn it. Suki really didn't have time for this. She was not the type of ninja who wasted her time fighting over men, especially a man that was old enough to be her great grandfather! (Well kinda).

"Akira, I don't know what you think is going on, but I really don't care." Suki rolls her eyes. "Madara kissed me." Nevermind the fact that she had kissed back. "And if you're involved with him, you should take that issue up with him. I have no intention of fighting over him." Or any other man.

She seethes and if possible, the woman's look of hatred only grows. Akira seriously thought that Suki was her rival in love, it seemed. She probably had some foolish notion that she was going to be Madara's Queen or something of that nature.

Well maybe, it wasn't that foolish. Suki didn't know, if Madara had ever actually married in this era. It didn't matter though. She still had to find a way to go back home.

Akira wasn't done though. "I saw you kissing him! You liar!" Oh boy. "Clearly, you're the one trying to seduce him. Not the other way around!"

_Dear Gods and Goddesses, someone please tell me that this woman isn't going to be Madara's wife!_ Madara might be a bit of a caveman, but he could do better than this beautiful, but insecure woman. Not that she was jealous or anything.

"I don't care what you think." Suki grabs her arm and throws the woman over her shoulder, before pinning her to the ground. "I'm not trying to seduce him and I don't wish to fight against a fellow Uchiha. Cease this meaningless fight or I will defend himself." She glares down at the woman with her Mangekyo Sharingan, making her threat clear. "So don't do anything stupid."

To Akira's credit, she gulps. It seemed the woman had some survival instincts. Though Suki wasn't entirely sure that those would overrule her jealousy.

* * *

Meanwhile Madara was meeting with Hashirama to discuss the battle. Fortunately, casualties amongst the Uchiha Clan had been minimal. That wasn't always the case.

"We got lucky." Hashirama sighs. "This can't continue to go on."

Madara nods in agreement. Luckily, the Leaf didn't force children to fight in battles. That wasn't the case in all villages though and if their gates were ever breached, he doubted enemy ninjas would show any mercy.

After all, no one had ever shown any mercy to the two of them because of their age. It seemed unlikely that such considerations would be made now. That was why this village was worth protecting. To prevent children from seeing the horrors of war.

"I know." He glances at the Hokage. "It seems that other villages may spring up shortly, if they haven't already." Madara pauses and decides to clarify. "Ninja Villages, if they hadn't already."

Most ninjas at the moment were from Ninja Clans. To the Uchiha Patriarch's knowledge, the Leaf was the first formal Ninja Village. Though he suspected that the Daimyo's in other lands might wish to copy the model soon or enterprising ninjas elsewhere might.

"Then we should propose a meeting of some sort." Tobirama walks into the room. "Between those we believe might be forming villages or at least the most influential Clans and the Leaf." Making Madara twitch.

Seeing Tobirama was infuriating. Just looking at him reminded him of Izuna. Which reminded him of Suki. The woman that Tobirama was taking far too great an interest in.

She was also the woman that he had kissed before coming here. Perhaps, he would have done more than that…were it not for this mandatory meeting. The woman certainly did learn fast. With some more instruction, his little rose would blossom.

The only question that remained really as whether or not he could trust her. "And how do you plan to gather everyone for such a meeting?" Madara Uchiha could certainly appreciate a beautiful woman, but he was not the type of man to be led around by his kunai.

"We shall figure something out." Tobirama shoots him a dirty look.

Madara was tempted to punch the other man. He was the one that named this village. How dare that Senju look at him like he was trash?!

Hashirama sighs and shakes his head. "There is no need to fight." There was every reason to fight! "We are all allies here!"

No. They were not. Hashirama might be Madara's ally, but Tobirama most certainly was not.

He tolerated Tobirama for the sake of the village. Nothing more. Though Suki might have had a point about him. Saving that man's life might very well work in their favor.

"Yes, Hashirama." Both men nod their heads.

Madara doubted even Hashirama was optimistic enough to believe them. Though. He knew that the two of them hated each other. Still, there was important work to do. And for now, they would all have to focus on that.

* * *

The meeting was relatively short and Tobirama walks away agitated, feeling the need to clear his head. So he went to the river. It was always a good place for him to think. Well until now, anyway.

That's when he stumbled upon a disturbing sight. Suki was fighting another Uchiha woman. Though perhaps fighting might have been overstating it.

"One." Suki seethes at her as she lets the woman up. "You get one more chance to walk away and if you don't, you'll regret it." Apparently, this fight had been going on for awhile, it seemed.

It was rare to see Uchihas fight amongst each other. That or they kept their disagreements private. So Tobirama couldn't help, but watch with a morbid sense of fascination.

Suki's Mangekyo was whirling and the other woman's Sharingan was also activated. The Senju wasn't entirely certain, but he believed her name was Akira. She was a skilled ninja to be sure, but obviously outmatched in this battle.

"Very well." She sighs and lowers her head in contrition. "I lost my temper." That was just a bit too sudden. "It's just I love him so much and he never seems to notice me."

Tobirama smacks his forehead in frustration. It was no mystery who this woman was referring to. Madara. Obviously, she had feelings for Madara and viewed Suki as a romantic rival. That explained everything.

Suki shakes her head. "If you love him, you should tell him that." She turns her back on the other woman and walks off. "I have no interest in fighting you."

That was a mistake! How could Suki not see that?! Almost as soon as her back was turned, the other woman flung a kunai at her back, aiming for her heart.

Tobirama moved before he even realized what he was doing, pushing Suki onto the ground. "DAMN IT!" He hisses as a kunai slices into his arm and he falls onto the ground. Onto a log.

It was a Substitution Jutsu! "Tobirama, what are you doing here?!" Akira snarls at him in rage.

There was no time for that though. "If I were you, I'd be more concerned about where the woman you just tried to stab in the back disappeared to." Almost as if answering his question, Suki appears and slams her feet and arms into the other woman.

"LION'S BARRAGE!" With bone crushing force. "I gave you a chance to walk away and you didn't take it." _CRACK! "_ You should have." _CRUNCH!_

"AHHHH!" The woman was obviously in agony now, but Tobirama couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for her.

The attack lasts for only a moment or two, but it felt like an eternity. This woman was most certainly an Uchiha. She was just as vicious as any member of her Clan who had been raised within Uchiha Lands. That much was for certain.

It was strange, but in a way that impressed him. Perhaps, he should be more concerned for Madara's safety than Suki's. At the very least, he doubted Akira would be foolish enough to attack the young woman again.

When it was over, Suki looks at him. "Thank you, for helping me." He chuckles at that.

It seemed that his efforts were not needed. Though it did rub him the wrong way, that Akria would attack a member of her own Clan in such a way. Uchihas. It seemed that they were so violent, they couldn't even get along with each other.

That or perhaps, Akira was simply a special case. If she truly did love Madara, then the woman was obviously at least mildly insane. Actually, it was more likely than not that she was borderline psychotic!

"You're welcome." He smiles. "Though it seems as though you did not need my help, after all."

That's when Tobirama felt ominous chakra. There was only one person on the planet he knew who had such an evil aura. Madara.

"Why is it whenever you are near Suki, she's either being attacked or about to be attacked?!" Damn. "Get away from my Clanswomen and what did you do to Akira?!"

This looked bad. Madara actually thought that he was the one who had caused that woman's injuries?! He might have thought about punishing her for her despicable intentions, but Tobirama hadn't harmed her in any way!

Suki sighs and walks over to Madara. "Bad luck and that wasn't Tobirama." The woman rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "That was me."

Madara couldn't help, but openly gape at the woman. He simply couldn't believe it. Suki had attacked Akira?! Perhaps, he had been right not to trust her.

"Your Clanswoman was going to stab Suki in the back with a kunai." Tobirama glares at Akira who was still trying to get up. "I'd say that it was justified."

Of course, Tobirama wasn't usually the most reliable source of information. Unfortunately, Madara was well aware that was actually within the realm of possibility. Akira had hardly kept her affections for him a secret.

"Very well." He sighs and throws Akira over his back. "As this is a Uchiha Clan Matter, I shall take care of this." He glares at Tobirama. "Your assistance is not required, nor is it wanted!"

Tobirama gives him a dirty look before Flickering off. Coward. He half wished the fool would actually attack him. Then Madara could claim self-defense. Unfortunately, the Senju was many things, but suicidal wasn't one of them.

* * *

Naturally, Madara didn't have a doubt in his mind, that he would win any confrontation between him and the other man. He lived to fight. It was what he did best.

Well except for perhaps one other thing, he thinks to himself with a smirk. There were still _many_ things that he intended to teach his Bloody Rose. How fortunate, that Akria had shown him Suki's true colors.

"Suki, return to our home." He glances at her. "I shall be along shortly, after I take Akira to see a medic."

"Our home?!" Akira was understandably outraged, but Madara cared little.

She was an Uchiha. He would see to her safety, but she was not worthy of his bed. He might have considered it in the past. That was until she proved herself capable of attacking a fellow rose while her back was turned.

Madara shakes his head as he carries her off to se a medic. "Yes, our home." He smirks at her. "Suki does live with me, after all."

Upon hearing that Akira screams and Suki shakes her head as she heads back to "home." It was such a little word, but one filled with profound meaning. She hadn't really had a home in years.

* * *

Suki had lived in a lot of places, but after the night of the Massacre, she had never truly felt safe. It was strange, that she was beginning to feel that way about a time not her own. A time that was filled with bloodshed and certain Uchiha men who were entirely too arrogant for their own good.

"Pft." She rolls her eyes. "I'd like to continue our conversation." Suki mimics his voice from earlier.

That's when she hears a throaty chuckle and mentally curses her luck. "Indeed, I would." And Madara glides into the room, the picture of predatory grace.

It was infuriating, but her eyes were beginning to bleed red. Suki wasn't trying to activate her Sharingan. It was being triggered.

Was Madara casting some sort of Jutsu on her? No. Impossible. She would have felt him use his chakra. Right?

"I think we should be more concerned about Akira." Suki watches him warily. "And given your penchant for making me the center of attention, I doubt she's the only woman who bares a grudge against me."

Madara walks closer and sits on the bed, pulling her into his lap. "Akira is no threat to you." True and Suki doubted any of the other Uchiha women actually were, but she'd rather not have to worry about getting stabbed in her sleep or something. "And as for the others, well I suppose that is my duty to protect everyone in our Clan. I will ensure that they do not harm you."

She didn't actually need him to do that. Though Suki found herself torn between pretending that she did and telling him that she didn't need him. Feigning weakness might be the smarter option, but her pride would make that difficult. And she wasn't entirely certain Madara would buy it.

"I'm not really worried about them." She tries to wiggle out of their lap. "I just don't want to cause unnecessary strife within our Clan."

Madara's hands were now on her hips though. Suki could still get out of his hold, if she really wanted to. Madara certainly knew that, but the message was clear. He didn't want her to go anywhere.

"How noble of you." He chuckles and caresses her cheek. "Perhaps, that is what causes Tobirama to pant after you so." His own eyes were crimson red.

"Tobirama does not pant after me and one would think that you were jealous, the way you are carrying on about the entire affair." Why was she justifying herself to him? It didn't matter. "I explained my reasons for saving him."

It irritated him, but he was. He had always reviled Tobirama. First for being a Senju. Then for killing Izuna and now, he for his interest in his rose. Of course, he'd never admit that.

"I have no reason to be jealous of that _Senju_." Madara spits out the word as if it was poison and to him, it was. "He was not the one that you were kissing just a short while ago."

Suki actually blushes at that and looks away. Such a feisty little thing she was, but she was still barely of age. It was endearing really. In at least one respect, the woman currently sitting in his lap was still very much an innocent.

"You're the one that kissed me." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Madara still heard it.

He grabs her face by the chin and forces her to look at him. "Yes, and you kissed back." Rather well, actually. "Tell me, when you think of him does he make your Shairngan activate?"

It was all the younger Uchiha could do not to gape at him. She didn't even know how to begin to answer that question. The implication was obvious.

_Desire._ It was a trigger. As much as she might try to deny whatever twisted attraction she felt towards Madara, her eyes would always give her away.

A fact which was made all the more infuriating because he knew that. He knew that and Madara was more than willing to use it against her. It was irritating and embarrassing all at the same time.

"What would you do, if I said yes?" Damn it!

Why had she said that?! For whatever reason, Madara was obviously feeling possessive. Whether it was because he had sincere feelings for her or he just didn't like the thought of a Senju being with an Uchiha woman was in some ways irrelevant. She had just seriously risked earning the wrath of Madara Uchiha. She must be a masochist.

**Warning Alpha Madara Scene**

Madara's eyes flash rather dangerously and before she realized what was happening she was on her back. Suki gulps as she stares up at a pair of Eternal Mangekyos. This might not end well.

"I suppose, that most women might consider him to have an…acceptable face." Well, Tobirama wasn't bad looking, if you looked beyond the stern expression, she supposed. "But he's always been such a cold fish." Yeah. "He'd make for a very boring lover."

Uh oh. Danger. Suki squirms and manages to flip them. Kissing was one thing, but she didn't even want to begin to think about how becoming Madara's lover would mess with the timeline!

"Do you think about what kind of lover Tobirama would be often?" She taunts him as she tries to jump off him.

Madara laughs as he grabs her back the backside and holds her in place. "You are a rather outrageous woman." He looks up at her and smirks. "No one else would dare to speak to me in such a way or to straddle me as you are without my permission." Oh Suki was sure about that much.

She doubted that she was the first woman to straddle him though. "You're the one who has a habit of pinning me." That thought made her far angrier than it should have. "I'm merely returning the favor."

To her surprise, Madara seemed more amused at her answer than anything. Honestly, the man was completely unpredictable. She never had any idea what he was about to do at any given moment. That was both exciting and terrifying.

"I suppose that's one way to look at it." He smirks as he leans up slightly, running his hands along her lower arms and over the curve of her hips. "Though if you find yourself lonely at night, I could offer you a far warmer bed than he ever could."

**End of Alpha Male Madara Scene.**

Suki blinks. So that's what this was really about. Madara was actually jealous. He was jealous of Tobirama.

The Uchiha was worried that she was more attracted to the Senju than him. Whether it was purely a matter of pride or because in some bizarre way he cared about her, she wasn't sure. It was there though. Clear as day.

"I don't know why you think I'm in need of that kind of companionship." She shakes her head as she jumps off of him. "Perhaps, you should indulge in a cold shower and you'll begin to think more logically."

Why she was flirting or taunting him was beyond her. The words were leaving her lip before she really processed what she was thinking. Suki Uchiha was playing with fire, but for some reason, she couldn't stop.

"I could do that, but I would rather admire the sight of a beautiful rose in my bed." Was he actually serious about this? "Writhing in ecstasy as she rides me or perhaps, as I take her against the wall." He smirks. "My rose does seem to enjoy being pinned against walls."

Suki feels her face turn a violent shade of red and barely refrains from smacking him. "Too bad this rose has thorns and if you ever thought about it, those thorns might scratch you in very uncomfortable places!" And with that, she storms out of his room in a huff.

Honestly! The nerve of that man! She should have smacked him. Nevermind, it didn't matter. She was going back to the future at some point and then she would smack him! Well, if he was still there anyway!


	7. Not a Misfortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whether something is a misfortune or an honor all depends on someone's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: I'm not sure what the names of Hyuga Clan Heads were. So I used Aoi and Mira as placeholders. I am also taking some liberties with Clan Culture. Finally, Suki will be practicing her flirting skills. Though to be clear, this is a Suki x Madara story. Suki doesn't have romantic feelings towards Tobirama.

The next morning, Madara still couldn't believe that absolute audacity of that woman. It seemed there was no end to the liberties Suki would take. From taunting him about Tobirama to suggesting that he should use cold water to cool his desire for her!

Desire that he knew damn well she shared. The Uchiha Clan's Bloody Rose could feign disinterest all she wanted, but the Sharingan didn't lie. The woman was clearly attracted to him. Which made her actions all the more infuriating.

"Lord Madara?" Damn it. "Lord Madara?!" He had allowed himself to get distracted again!

In the middle of a meeting with the Hyuga Clan Heads, no less! "Yes, Lord Aoi?" He was most assuredly going to punish Suki for this!

This was her fault! Her fault for distracting him in such a way and leaving them both wanting. And for absolutely, no good reason at that!

"Ah good." Aoi smiles in such a way that Madara was quite certain he was trying his best not to smirk. "You're still with us." Trying not to smirk because such an action would have been _beneath_ him.

The Hyugas had always struck him as a very cold Clan. They were all aloof elegance. That elegance was likely a side effect of their enormous wealth in his opinion.

"Of course, I am still here." Madara barely refrains from rolling his eyes at the insulation. "Wherever else would I be?"

The Hyugas had made a fortune off of their policy of neutrality during this era. Their Byakugans meant they were in high demands. Such a bloodline made them excellent trackers and spies. Not to mention, they were also formidable in combat. Thus they could afford to remain "neutral" before the founding of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Mira laughs softly. "Most likely on a battlefield, I should expect." The woman was beautiful, but might as well have been a statue.

That described the Hyuga Clan well. Beautiful, but so unfeeling. They mingled well with the Noble Class. Though technically, the Uchiha, Senju, Hyugas and some other ninja families were referred to as Noble Clans.

The title was mostly just that though. A title. Something to be proud of and a way the Nobles used to pacify any Ninja Clan that got too powerful. A Clan who had too many members, too much land, wealth, or was too powerful not to be recognized in some fashion.

"That is very true, Lady Mira." Madara smirks.

Madara wasn't foolish. While the Hyugas may never be his friends, they could be worthy allies. He knew that one day, it was more likely than not that Tobirama would become the Second Hokage and thus, he had to begin planning for such an occurrence.

That was why alliances with other powerful Clans were important. Like the Hyuga. Which unfortunately meant he had to engage in something he loathed. Clan Politics.

Aoi was a proud man in his forties. An accomplishment that most ninjas or even civilians could scarcely dream of these days. "If I may say so, perhaps we should continue this meeting another time." To live to see your fortieth birthday was something that most people wouldn't manage.

"That's not necessary." Madara watches the other ninja carefully. "Tis nothing I can't handle later." His lavender eyes made the Uchiha feel as if somehow the Byakugan could see his very soul.

Madara didn't care for that at all. "A little bird told me that you and Tobirama are in the midst of fighting over a rose." And he cared for Aoi's next words even less.

Wonderful. Thanks to the Senju's antics, it was likely that his relationship with Suki would be the talk of the village. Not that Madara minded that necessarily . It was more the fact that the Hyugas were likely weaving quite the tragic love story involving himself, Suki, and Tobirama as the main characters.

"Your bird is inaccurate." It was also not a bird at all. "Tobirama and I are not fighting over a woman." It was an insect.

It hadn't escaped Madara's notice that the Aburame Clan was now working more closely with the Hyugas. That Clan used insects like the Uchiha Clan used cats and the Inzukas favored canines. Insects were tremendously useful for spying purposes.

Mira looks at him with interest. "Well if the rumors were to have any merit, it would certainly make an alliance more advantageous. "Your Clan is currently without an heir."

Damn it. Not this again. Of course, it would be the wisest move he could make. To marry and sire an Heir, but he was reluctant. The Leaf was relatively safe, but the outside world was not. Bringing a child into this world was a gamble.

The odds were just not in your favor. His own father had been blessed with five sons. Only he remained. One out of five was abysmally low and sadly, not unheard of.

"I'm will aware." Madara gives her a warning look. "That will be remedied in time."

* * *

Meanwhile Suki was going on a walk through the village to clear her head. She shouldn't be focusing on Madara. Suki should be focusing on a way to prevent the Massacre and get home.

Though she really didn't know how much time had passed in the present (or was it the future)? Everyone might already be dead or the war could have been won by now.

"You look like a woman with the weight of the world on your shoulders." Suki hears a now familiar voice say.

Tobirama. She blinks and looks around. Fortunately or unfortunately, it didn't take her eyes long to settle on a head of white hair.

She had no idea what say. "One could say that." Though obviously the Uchiha woman was expected to say _something_!

It was a beautiful summer day, but the fact that the birds were chirping and the Sun was shining wouldn't get her out of this. The Senju would want answers and Suki wasn't entirely certain she could give them to him. How much could she really say before she altered the timeline in ways that she _didn't_ like?

"Is it about Madara?" He looks at her with concern.

White Knight. He wanted to play the part of her White Knight. Suki wouldn't allow it though. Well not much at least.

Getting Tobirama on her side was essential to saving her Clan. She just didn't want to win the man's favor, only to have Madara kill him a fit of jealous rage. (Which was a disturbingly real possibility).

She shakes her head. "No." Then sighs as if changing her mind. "Well not exactly." It was best to confide in him to earn his trust.

"If he is not conducting himself properly towards you, I will speak with him." That was what Suki was afraid of. "You saved my life. The least I can do is save your virtue."

That was sweet disturbingly antiquated way. Though honestly, Suki hadn't given much thought to such things until Madara kissed her. Kissed her with the intention to completely seduced her.

"I think my virtue is quite safe, but I appreciate it." She smiles at him slyly. "If someone should make such unsavory attempts, I'll just Chidori them."

Tobirama looks briefly confused at that, but he seemed to get the general idea. He knew that Suki was threatening to attack Madara, if he didn't keep his hands to himself. The thought was enough to bring a smirk to the future Hokage's face, Suki notes.

The Senju chuckles as he caresses her cheek. "Well I'm most certainly glad to hear that." He shakes his head and looks at her with concern. "Quite frankly, I believe he's stolen more than his fair share of virtues."

That was interesting. Tobirama viewed Madara as promiscuous. Suki hadn't seen much evidence of this though. The only person that her distant ancestor had tried to seduce thus far was **her** as far as she could see.

She wasn't sure how to feel about that. Though a disturbingly large part of her was relieved. And Suki was smart enough to realize that was a bad sign.

"Mmm you don't fool me." Suki smiles at him. "I imagine you've "stolen" the virtue of more than one woman yourself."

It was a strange thing. Suki had never really bothered to flirt before. She'd never felt the desire or seen the need.

The last female Uchiha (in the future) had either been too young to care about such things or only focused on revenge. While there were certainly situations that flirting with her target probably would have worked, Suki had never had to resort to such distasteful tactics. Her ninja skills were more than sufficient to get the job done without Suki having to bat her eyelashes at someone!

To her shock, it actually worked! "Well…a gentleman does not boast about such things." Tobirama's cheeks were turning a faint shade of pink.

So the Second Hokage had gotten around. Not that that surprised Suki too much. This was an era when most people would be very lucky to see their 20th birthday. When tomorrow wasn't promised, people would take advantage of whatever was offered today.

"Of course." She smiles. "Well thank goodness that this village does have some gentleman in it." Though Suki knew she was pushing her luck. "I would advise you not to discus my Clansman's love life so openly in front of him. There seems to be a lot of bad blood between the two of you."

Tobirama actually chuckles and smirks. "That was a good attempt, but I'd rather not discuss my obviously poor relationship with Madara." Damn. "I am curious as what is troubling you though."

Right. She'd have to make up something. There were a lot of things that could be troubling Suki, after all. This was the Warring States Period!

"We lost a few of our fellow Clansmen and Clanswomen in the battle." She sighs and found it wasn't difficult to do so. "We were lucky this time, but I fear that this fighting will go on until no one is left standing."

Surely, that was a valid concern. He'd buy that. Suki did mourn for the Uchihas who had died in the most recent battle, but they had already been dead for decades. They were fated to die on that day. She didn't grieve them as much as she had those who had died on the night of the Massacre.

He sighs and to her astonishment embraces her lightly. "I know, I fear that as well." He looks down at her. "Perhaps, we are not so different after all, even if you have the misfortune of being an Uchiha." He smiles teasingly at her.

"That's not a misfortune." Suki shakes her head. "That's an honor. Though I was about to say the same thing to you about being a Senju!"

* * *

A short while later, Tobirama was pondering his latest meeting with Suki as he was enjoying a family meal with his brother and Sister-In-Law. Fortunately, Hashirama had prepared it. Bless his Sister-In-Law, but cooking was not her specialty.

"What happened?" Mito raises an eyebrow. "And don't try to pretend that something did not." Damn it.

He had been caught. Cooking was not her greatest strength, but the woman was very perceptive. There were times when she was a little too perceptive for his liking, actually!

Of course, her words also got Hashirama's attention. "I ran into an Uchiha on my patrol of the village." Now, he would have to confess.

The thought struck him as a bit odd. There was really nothing particularly scandalous to confess too. Still, he was keeping "secrets" from his family and that was never something that he enjoyed doing.

"Which one?" Hashirama laughs. "I know that it was not Madara as this village is still standing." Well his brother had a point there.

A valid one. At the rate he and Madara were going, logic was going to submit to passion. Their hatred of each other was almost its own living, breathing entity at this point. It was really only Hashirama (and to a lesser extent Suki) that was preventing them from tearing into each other.

"No." He shakes his head. "It wasn't Madara." Tobirama sighs and decides it was best just to get this over with. "It was Suki."

Mito blinks and Tobirama sadly knew why. "You're playing with fire." The red head warns him. "Suki Uchiha seems nice enough, but Madara is rather fond of her."

Hashirama rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Clearly, he was trying to defuse tensions. "Well he merely said that spoke to her." The Hokage then smiles as if to banish away all unpleasant thoughts. "Even Madara can't become too cross over such a thing."

Oh yes, he could. Hashirama had always had a blindspot where the Uchiha Patriarch was concerned. One day, Tobirama was convinced that it could very well be the death of his beloved older brother.

He was trying his best to prevent that from happening, but Hashirama just refused to see reason. Just because they used to skip rocks together as boys, didn't mean anything now. Not when they were men.

"We just talked." He smiles as if to mimic his brothers. "It was actually a rather pleasant conversation. All things considered."

* * *

Elsewhere Suki was enjoying the Uchiha Family's Private Baths. Well at least she thought they were private. That was until Madara walked in.

As much as it was irritating to admit it, Mira and Aoi were correct. An heir would be advantageous. That or at least a marriage.

"You really should knock first." Suki turns her head away from him. "It's becoming a bit tiresome having men barge into my dressing room and interrupting my bath."

Madara certainly could have done without the reminder of Tobirama's outrageous behavior. Still, it was difficult to remain irritated when Suki was clad in only a fluffy white towel.

Now, that was a lovely sight. "Forgive me, My Lady." He smirks as he saunters over to her, already clad in only a towel himself. "You're right. I should have knocked first. Allow me to make it up to you." And with that, he quickly joins Suki in the warm waters of the bath.

It surprised him, but Suki actually squeaks when he does. "No. No, that's fine." Suki turns to get out of the bath. "You don't have to trouble yourself so. Merely knocking next time is more than sufficient."

He wasn't going to have any of that though. Madara quickly wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her into his lap. She fit rather nicely there.

"Well I've never been one to do things halfway." He shakes his head. "I've had a very long day and I think enjoying a bath with a beautiful woman makes for quite the nice way to unwind after it." That and her blush was rather endearing.

She really was such an innocent in this respect. A fast learner though. The woman had certainly caught onto the Art of Kissing quickly enough.

She glances at him warily. "Why?" Of course, he couldn't blame her. "What happened?" He had given her more than enough cause to be skittish around him.

The fact that he was likely at least half aroused probably didn't help matters either. Thankfully, the woman was too proud to bolt. She was a true Uchiha Rose in that respect.

"I was at a meeting with the Hyuga Clan Heads." Madara siles as he begins washing her hair. "My attention was regrettably somewhat distracted because a certain rose left me wanting." He shakes his head.

Suki smirks upon hearing that. "How unfortunate." Such a vicious little thing, she was.

"Yes, it was." His hands glide through her silky raven locks curiously. "They noticed and it was rather humiliating. I'm usually far more focused." They weren't completely straight, there was a spiky undercurrent to them.

He liked that though. For some reason, it seemed more befitting of a warrior. Though perhaps, he was merely biased because of his own hair. That could very well be the case.

The woman in his arms laughs softly. "Well as the old saying goes, men have two heads." She looks at him smugly. "And they can only think with one at a time." Cheeky. "You should start focusing with the head on your shoulders and then such things won't be an issue anymore."

"I've heard that saying, of course." He brushes her hair off to the side, baring one of her shoulders to him. "It's usually accurate, but not to me. I've always been rather blessed in that respect."

Speaking of being blessed, Suki probably should get out of here quickly. She could feel something pressed against her backside, that she doubted was a kunai and Madara was seemingly only semi aroused at the moment.

She rolls her eyes. "Your modesty is one of your most attractive traits." Maybe, she could cool his desire with sarcasm.

Suki Uchiha would rather not have to fight Madara while wearing nothing, but a towel. That was just asking for something to go wrong. She'd never live it down if the towel slipped.

"Yes, I've always thought so as well." He smirks and kisses the back of her neck. "They also reminded me that our Clan is without an heir." He started with one kiss, but one kiss quickly turned into two.

Two became three. "I'm sure you'll fix that soon enough." Which caused Suki to moan.

She'd never realized that her neck was that sensitive. Pleasant shivers were now racing through her body. Reminding her that she really should get out of here as quickly as possible!

"Well I'm certainly thinking about it." He bites down lightly on her should, causing Suki to moan. "Choosing a wife is a difficult children and while the idea of children appeals to me, these are dangerous times."

Damn it! She shouldn't have moaned. It was just when she felt his teeth against her skin for some reason, that had felt incredibly good and it wasn't helping matters that he was now licking where he had bitten.

She should squirm away from him, not be leaning into his touch. "Yes, that's understandable." Suki for the life of her couldn't understand how people had children in this era.

Being pregnant meant you were vulnerable and small children were also vulnerable. Yet, somehow people had managed. Life would always find a way, she supposed.

"I have been thinking about why you left me in such a state." Suki bet her had. "And I've concluded that it's possible you were merely worried about taking a lover before marriage."

No. Not really. Suki had always figured she'd restore her Clan and she'd be married to the father of her children. Whether or not they were married before they became lovers, well that mattered little to her.

Still in this era, that might be a thing. At least feigning chastity. Though she doubted most people were anywhere near as pure as they liked to portray themselves to be, even Tobirama had blushed.

If Tobirama had a romantic history, that meant that Madara definitely did. Suki wasn't really sure what was considered "proper" for women in this era and she didn't really care, save for the purposes of blending in.

She looks at him. "And the thought of asking me, never occurred to you?" Madara was Madara. He just assumed things, it seemed.

"Well, I am asking now." He smiles at her and then bites down on her neck again. "Is that the reason?" Why did that feel so damn good?!

Suki was just going to have to lie. If that's what it took to get Madara to treat her as a regular Clanswomen, so be it. She could pretend to be Hinata, if necessary.

She nods shyly and blushes. "It's not very proper to do such things before marriage." The blushing came disturbingly easy, thanks to Madara's lovebites and his kunai pressed against her underneath their towels!

"I never would have thought you would be such a shy rose." He smirks and rinses her hair. "Though I suppose that has something to do with your age. You're just beginning to blossom and truth be told, I'd rather wait for this conflict to be over before having children." Uh huh?

Suki just nods. She was finally getting somewhere. If Madara thought she was a good girl, he might back off. The Uchiha woman highly doubted he had much patience when it came to getting what he wanted.

"We all have our secrets." Suki nods.

That was most certainly true. Suki wondered what he would do, if he knew the truth about her. If he knew, that she was from the future. How Madara had tried to kill her and fought against the combined might of the Ninja World.

Madara chuckles and caresses her cheek. "I suppose that's true. Well I don't mind courting you." Wait. What?!

Courting?! As in dating?! Did Madara Uchiha just say he wanted to be her _boyfriend_?!

She couldn't possibly have heard him right. He wanted to court her? There were so many reasons why that was a really, really bad idea!

"I think that Akira and the other roses might take issue with that." A gentle rejection, maybe? "And that you might want a more experienced wife to lead the Clan."

It was one thing to ignore the boys at the Academy, but she couldn't do that with Madara. Madara was the type of man who couldn't be ignored. He simply wouldn't allow it.

"How considerate of you." He chuckles. "You're young, but I don't consider that a point against you. You possess the Mangekyo Sharingan, you're highly strategist, an excellent kisser, and you do look lovely in that little towel of yours." Madara smirks as his eyes roam over figure rather suggestively. "Though I'm quite certain you'd look even better without it."

Okay. Maybe, she didn't need to act like the shy Hyuga Heiress. Maybe, Suki actually would faint. This couldn't possibly be happenign!

"That's good to know." Maybe, she could stall for time. Well I'll consider the matter." Yeah. That sounded like a good idea.

He laughs and pulls her even closer. "There many ways that one can still remain pure, but still indulge in the simple pleasures at life." He kisses her cheek as his other hand glides over her towel. "Let me show you."


	8. Nothing was Ever Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never make a bet with Madara Uchiha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Once again, I wasn't going to update this one so quickly, but the reviews inspired me to get this posted sooner. Well that and I was evil. I left it on a cliffhanger. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Time in this fanfic works differently in the past and present (or future, depending on how you look at it). While Suki has been in the past for awhile, almost no time has passed in the present/future.

_"There are many ways that one can remain pure, but still indulge in the simple pleasures of life."_ Suki was torn as she felt Madara kiss her cheek and his hands glide over her towel. _"Let me show you."_

Should she let him? The logical answer was obviously no. Suki had no idea how long she was going to be in this timeline or if she would ever go "home." It wouldn't be fair.

"Mmm Tobirama was right." She glances at him, while trying to make up her mind. "You've probably stolen the virtue of many women." Suki was stalling and she was pretty sure that Madara knew it, but so far he wasn't calling her on it. "You're rather persuasive when you want to be."

Madara turns her around so that she was facing him. "Yes, I've often been told that." She was still sitting in his lap. "Though should you allow it, I'm more than confident that you won't even remember that Senju's name by the time we're finished bathing." So she was forced to look into his eyes.

They were crimson red and smoldering. If nothing else, it appeared that Madara was an honest man in his own way. The Sharingan really could be triggered by desire. Even without that particular quirk of biology though, Suki would have known. It didn't take a genius to realize what emotion was shimmering in those otherworldly orbs of his. Lust.

Madara wouldn't force her. She could tell that much. In his own bizarre way, he was demonstrating that. Though she also knew that he wouldn't give up either. Not until she said yes or disappeared.

"You're not going to bother denying what he said about you?" Suki raises an eyebrow.

To her astonishment, Madara shakes his head. "There's no shame in taking what is freely given." He smirks and licks her ear. "While it is flattering that you're jealous and I do enjoy it, it isn't necessary. I may have fond memories of some of my other lovers, but if I loved them…you wouldn't be the one in my arms now."

Suki didn't know how to take that exactly. Though he did raise a point. Madara definitely didn't believe in chastity for himself, but he was admitting to loyalty. Loyalty that was hard to obtain, but still.

"Well I do admire the honesty." It was something most men would probably deny or they would have confessed to their lustful pasts far less elegantly. "How about, we make a wager?"

He wouldn't stop. Suki knew that and part of her was happy about that fact. That part of her she pawns off to hormones and tries to suppress as quickly as possible.

He tilts his head in amusement. "A wager?" Madara's smirk only grows. "I'm listening, My Rose."

"I'll let you court me, if you can prove yourself to me." She leans in and brushes her lips against his ears. "By pleasuring me. Love is about putting your most precious person first." Suki couldn't believe she was doing this. "So you'd have to help me find my release without finding your own and within ten minutes or less, if you really want to court me."

Ten minutes seemed like a short enough time. Madara wouldn't be able to 'steal her virtue' and he couldn't do anything _too_ exciting, with her conditions in place. She could hold out that long and then, Suki wouldn't have to worry about giving into temptation.

She'd get it out of her system. Whatever this attraction was to him. Suki hoped that it was merely a case of chemistry and curiosity. After this, the Uchiha woman could put all this behind her.

"Ten minutes, you say?" Madara raises an eyebrow.

Suki nods. Maybe, she had made the time frame ridiculously short and he was going to attempt to negotiate with her. That would be…funny in a twisted way.

"Yes, ten minutes." She nods again.

Madara chuckles. "I can do it in five and without using my hands." Wait. What?!

Well if he wanted to screw himself out of the bed, Suki decides she'd let him. Madara was making this a lot harder on himself than it had to be. She had absolutely no idea how he was going to do **that** , but let him try.

"Alright." She smirks. "I accept your terms." Suki pauses. "Do you have a watch?"

* * *

Elsewhere Akria was fuming. She couldn't believe this! That harlot was barely of age and she was living with Madara! That witch was trying to seduce him!

"Akira, calm yourself." Naori narrows her eyes. "Lest you do something that you'll regret for the rest of your life!" Regret?!

The only thing that she regretted was not killing that woman. Honestly, Akira would be doing their Clan a favor. She turns up out of nowhere with a Mangekyo Sharingan and they were all supposed to just accept that?!

Was no one suspicious at all?! Did a pretty face really bewitch men that much? What was wrong with everyone?!

Chara sighs and shakes her head. "I'd be lying, if I said that I didn't have concerns." Yes, finally! Someone with common sense! "However, the girl has the Mangekyo and Madara's favor. It would be unwise to pick this fight."

That deflates Akira somewhat. It seemed obvious that her Clanswomen weren't going to help her in this matter. That was fine. She would just have to do it herself!

She would just have to prove to the rest of her Clan somehow that Suki wasn't trustworthy. For goodness sake, the woman had saved a Senju! Why did no one else factor this into their evaluation of her?!

"Very well." She feigns submission. "I shall let the matter drop." For now.

Sooner or later, Suki would slip up and she would be there. To comfort Madara when it became obvious what a snake this other woman was! She would make sure of it!

"I'm pleased to hear that." Naori nods approvingly. "Come. We should tend to the fields now."

Chara nods in agreement. "Best to do so now, while there is no fighting going on." That was a good point.

The Leaf was relatively safe, they had ninjas surrounding it in strategic locations. So far, no one had broached their defenses, but it was always better to have your crops tended to just in case.

Before the Leaf was founded, more than once the Uchihas had found their fields either burned or robbed. It happened to them less frequently than some other Clans, but it was still a powerful blow, whenever it happened.

There had been at least two winters, where Akira had sincerely feared that most of their Clan might starve to death before spring came. She didn't wish to relive that experience ever again!

"Yes, you're both right." She quickly follows the other women towards the fields. "Of course."

As much as she reviled Suki Uchiha, Akira was no fool. There was little use exposing the witch for what she was, if they were all going to starve to death. It was best to tend to the fields for now.

* * *

Back in the Uchiha Private Baths, Madara smirks. "Yes, I do have a watch." He reaches for it and shows it to his Uchiha Rose. "It's in perfect working order, I can assure you."

Suki nods. Good. He didn't want to be accused of cheating and somehow altering the flow of the watch's hands. If there was one thing Madara loathed, it was cheaters. Such measures were beneath him.

"Five minutes then." She nods slowly, a blush forming her face.

She was such a wonderful series of strange contradictions. So confident in battle and most everything else, but so unsure of herself in this regard. Though his Rose did like to pretend otherwise.

Madara nods and sets the watch for five minutes. "It will beep when the five minutes are up." Suki nods, seeming to accept that.

Good. Now, he'd just have to make the most of his five minutes. He wasn't overly concerned. "The towel may stay on, if you like. Though you are going to have to sit on the edge of the bath and part your legs or lay on the floor and do the same." He had promised her no hands and that's exactly what he was going to do.

"Alright." Suki gets out of the water and lays down on the bathhouse's floor. "Ready." Most likely she had chosen that option because it cut into the five minutes by about thirty seconds.

She was a clever one. That's one of the things he most admired about her, but Suki was no match for him in this arena. His little Bloody Rose was far too innocent to be his equal here. At least, not yet.

**Warning Lime**

"I suppose one could liken this to kissing." He smirks at her. "Just in a more erotic location."

Suki blinks and looks up at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" It was endearing really. Her innocence.

"You'll see." He lays down on the floor by her and moves closer, close enough that his head was now buried between her thighs.

Suki's eyes widen. "M-Madara?" Well perhaps she wasn't _that_ innocent. It seemed that his Rose had figured out what he was about to do, but that wasn't going to stop him.

If anything, that just pleased him more. "Don't hide your pleasure from me." The bathhouse was far enough away from the nearest house that no one would hear them. "I want to hear you scream for me in ecstasy."

The Uchiha woman feels her face burn. Burn hotter than it ever had before. He couldn't possibly be serious. Could he?

That's when she felt his tongue against her most intimate place and Suki realizes Madara was _very_ serious. "Ah!" And his tongue _must_ have been a gift from the Gods and Goddesses. "M-MADARA!"

It felt so good. She squirms wildly. Whether Suki was trying to get away or lean into him more, she wasn't sure. She just knew that it felt so unbelievably good. She scarcely recognized her own voice anymore.

"You taste so sweet." He glides his tongue along her womanhood slowly and leisurely, like a cat savoring a fine cream. "And I love it when you moan for me, but I want to hear you scream."

Rough and wet. His tongue was teasing her so expertly, but felt rough against her. Rough in the best way possible. She suddenly felt hot. A heat was pooling low in her belly.

"Fuck!" Her voice sounded so wanton, but Suki couldn't help it. "M-Madara!" She'd never felt anything like this before!

Madara smirks as he hears her moan his name. There was always something very satisfying about hearing a woman do so, but even more so when it was her. Perhaps it was because she was such a stubborn Rose, he didn't know. Though he hadn't been lying.

She did taste sweet and her innocence meant that Suki couldn't mask her natural reactions. Which was all the better. Every moan sent another jolt of white hot lust through him. It was a pity that Suki had said that he wasn't allowed to find his own release.

"Just like that." He purrs with approval as his tongue glides along her clit.

Suki gasps and arches against him wildly. "F-Feels so good!" She had experimented with self-gratification like anyone else, but it had never been like this!

She was so wet. Her body practically pulsing with desire as the heat continues to pool lower and lower into her body. Suki glances at the watch and notes with alarm that it had only been two minutes and that was with her stalling attempts!

"Yes, it's supposed to." Madara chuckles, sending vibrations all along her womanhood.

That wasn't helping! Damn it! Ten minutes was way too long and far was starting to seem impossible, but she would manage.

She was doing the right thing! Besides, Suki was a ninja. And ninjas were nothing, if not masters (or mistresses) of their own bodies! She could handle three measly minutes!

She wanted to reprimand him for being a cocky bastard, but that's when he slides his tongue INSIDE her. "NHH! M-MADARA!" And she closes her eyes in pleasure as she arches against him.

Madara smirks as he continues making love to her with his mouth. The way her thighs were quivering and she was screaming his name was an intoxicating combination. She was also wetter than an ocean.

The girl was definitely an Uchiha Rose. Stubborn to the end it seemed. Of course, it wasn't really a fair fight.

He briefly nips at her clit with his teeth and then goes back to licking her. The way she jerked against him was rather gratifying to say the least. What was even more so was her screaming her release only a few seconds later.

Madara slides his tongue out of her. "Hmm three minutes and thirty seconds. Not bad." He tilts his head as an afterthought. "Though thirty seconds of that was obviously you stalling for time by choosing to lay down. So three minutes is a far more accurate measure."

**End of Lime**

It took Suki a few minutes to come down from the high that her release had given her. She was barely coherent during that time. Lost in a sea of pleasure.

When she did though, she heard Madara's smug voice and was tempted to Chidori him. "I wasn't e-expecting you to do that!" She feels her face burn scarlet red at the memory.

"Of course not." He laughs and caresses her cheek. "That's why you're such an innocent Rose." Maybe…

Though she was in big trouble. Suki had intended to get him to back off. If he lost this silly bet, Madara would likely keep his word. That would have been the end of it.

Now, she was Madara's girlfriend. If Naruto ever found out about this, he would either think she had finally one completely psychotic or laugh his ass off. Suki wasn't sure which. Maybe, both.

She looks away. "You won." Suki couldn't believe how little self-control she had over her own body. It was humiliating.

"You need not be embarrassed." He grabs her by the chin and forces her to look at him. "It's a good thing that you're capable of feeling such pleasure. Life would be a very state of affairs, if all you could feel was pain."

That was oddly profound for the biggest deviant and bloodthirsty bastard that she had ever met in her life. Seriously, Madara enjoyed the thrill of battle so much, that he claimed to like the taste of his own blood. Though maybe, he wasn't as crazy yet. Maybe, that particular trait didn't develop for a few years or something.

She finds herself nodding. "You're right." Suki didn't know what else there was to say about the matter, really.

"Now, I think that I will go find that cold stream you were speaking of earlier." He briefly kisses her. "Should you wish to join me, I believe you know the one that I speak off." Madara smirks. "I would welcome the relief your lovely hands could provide over that of cold water, of course. Though I understand that you wish to be courted first."

She blinks. What was she supposed to say to that?! She was now Madara's girlfriend. It was expected that he would speak to her in such a fashion.

"I'll keep that in mind." She mumbles.

He stands and helps her to her feet, though Suki manages to clutch onto her towel. "Good. Sleep well, My Bloody Rose and remember, Tobirama is far too cold of a fish to pleasure you in such a fashion." And with that, he Flickers off.

Suki gapes at the spot that Madara had just disappeared from. She couldn't believe him! Did everything have to be a competition with men?!

* * *

Back in the present (or future), Naruto blinks as he watches Madara freeze up. Suki had just disappeared and now Madara was standing almost as if he was in a trance.

"Dad, do you have any idea what just happened?!" He stares at his father pleadingly.

Minato shakes his head. Oh that was bad. If his father didn't know, that was bad. This was the man who had mastered the Flying Thunder God Technique. If anyone should know, it would be him.

"Right!" Naruto frowns as he prepares another Rasengan in Sage Mode. "We'll save Suki, after we deal with him!" And he charges forward.

Madara felt disoriented to say the least. He was both in the present and seeing what appeared to be memories. Memories that he knew weren't his and yet they were. Beautiful ones though.

_He slid his tongue INSIDE her. "NHH! M-MADARA!" And she closed her eyes in pleasure as she arched against him._

_Madara smirked as he continued making love to her with his mouth. The way her thighs were quivered and she screamed his name was an intoxicating combination. She was also wetter than an ocean._

Why was he having these thoughts in the middle of battle and more importantly, why was he imagining doing such things to his to the other Uchiha who had just disappeared from the battlefield?

That's when he was rudely interrupted out of his thoughts by the sound of a Rasengan. Honestly, that brat didn't know when to quit. There was a lot of Hashirama in the boy.

"If you're that eager to die, so be it!" He smirks as he prepares a counterattack.

He would ponder this strange occurrence later. For now, he had a fight to win and after that, a new world would dawn. One that was far better than the last one.

* * *

In the past, Madara sighs as he heads to that stream. It had been a bit foolish to agree to that last part of the bet. Still, he knew in the long run it would be more than worth it.

He'd given his little Bloody Rose her first real taste of pleasure. Stopping was advantage. The woman now had experienced just enough to arouse her curiosity (and everything else), but not enough to satisfy her completely.

"Of course, she is such a stubborn little thing." The odds that she would come to him again tonight were low. "I'll likely have to approach her tomorrow."

That was fine though. Madara was capable of being patient when he had to be. It wasn't as though he had never waited for anything before. He might not like waiting, but that didn't make him incapable of it.

Besides, she was worth the wait. He could still taste her on his lips. Madara could still hear her cries of pleasure. Picture the way her Sharingan had smoldered with desire and undisguised lust. Perfection.

"Akira could never compete with that." He muses to himself.

Oh he wasn't completely naïve. The Uchiha Patriarch had seen the looks Akira had given him. He might have even considered her at one time, he remembers. Though her actions had put a stop to that.

He'd never bed a woman who was dishonorable enough to stab her Clanswomen in the back, for no reason. Well not reason other than petty jealousy.

"Besides, Suki has the Mangekyo." Her genes were exceptional.

How many other women had done that? Activated the Mangekyo? Not many. Then again, not many men had either. It wasn't a feat that many could boast about.

Of course, she was a willful woman. That was part of the fun though. Demure and submissive women did have their appeal, but it was a shallow one. One that wouldn't hold his attention more than a few nights at most.

"I wonder what Izuna would think of all this?" He muses as he washes himself off.

He'd probably fined the entire situation very amusing to put it mildly. His brother had always said that Madara would wed before the war was over. Until now, he had laughed at that possibility. Things were different now though. He had Suki.

* * *

Meanwhile, Suki gingerly washes herself off and dresses herself. She wasn't going to walk back to her room naked. She did have some pride, after all.

Her heart was still pounding though and it wasn't the cool night air that caused her to shiver. It was the memory of Madara. The feeling of his touch. Of his tongue.

"That should be illegal." No one should be able to do those sorts of things.

Could every man do that or was Madara just exceptional? Probably the latter. It had never occurred to Suki to find a lover until after Itachi was dead and the war was over. And if it had occurred to her, she never would have asked for such a thing.

It was disturbing in a way. Madara seemed to know her body better than she did. A fact that he could have used against her at any time, especially on the battlefield.

"The battlefield." She whispers in horror.

How long had she been here? How long had it been since she left the future? Would she ever be able to get back?

Suki didn't know. What was more disturbing though was how these thoughts were crossing her mind less and less as time went on. She was living in the past and for the most part, she liked it.

She liked it better than the future she had. Here she had a mostly loving family. Well minus Akira. Here she could make a real difference and she wasn't a criminal ninja. Here she had Madara.

"For how long though?" It was wrong.

She shouldn't lead him on. Suki didn't even know that she would be here tomorrow. Why had she ever made that bet? Now, Madara would expect things from her.

As he rightfully should, really. Suki had made her own bed. She had said, if he could do it…she'd allow him to court her. The Uchiha woman couldn't exactly go back on her word, but it was still wrong.

"Why can't anything ever be simple?" Suki whispers to herself, a few minutes later when finds her way to her room. "Why can't anything ever be easy?" She sighs as she lays on the bed.

Deep down, Suki knew the reason though. She was Suki Uchiha. That was why. Nothing was ever simple for her. Madara was right. She really was a Bloody Rose.


	9. A Flower Shop?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara tries to be romantic by taking Suki somewhere most unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

The next morning, Madara was feeling rather pleased with himself. Tremendously pleased. Actually in all honesty, the man could scarcely remember a time when he was in a better mood than he was on this day and the day before.

"Come out." He chuckles as he waits for Suki to join him. "I wish to see, if it fits properly." The Uchiha Patriarch couldn't help, but smirk as a wonderfully wicked thought occurred to him. "Unless you need some help getting in and out of your new kimono."

The night before, Madara had finished had bath and headed straight to the Clan's best tailor. He was going to court Suki and thus, certain preparations were necessary. Gifts were a standard part of the courtship process.

"You really are such a deviant!" Suki peeks her head out from behind the bathroom door. "I'm just tying the sash!" Madara couldn't help, but chuckle at her indignant expression.

There was very little about his Rose that either didn't arouse him or amuse him. Of course, Suki did have the habit of trying to challenge his authority and that could be infuriating at times. Though it was also equally arousing.

He couldn't resist teasing her further. "You didn't seem to mind my deviancy last night." Madara adds a seductive purr to his voice. "In fact, it seemed as though you rather enjoyed it."

Suki apparently decides to ignore the invitation in his voice. "It's so big and thick." Madara was trying his best not to laugh at that.

That particular description of the sash could describe something else **entirely** different than the long piece of silk. He wondered if she knew this. Oh well. He couldn't resist.

"Yes, most of my lovers have made similar remarks." The Uchiha Patriarch smirks. It was simply far too delightful to tease her. "Though I do assure you, that it will fit."

Upon hearing that, Suki rushes out of the bathroom and glares daggers at him. "You damn pervert!" Her Sharingan was whirling with outrage!

Well he couldn't rightfully deny that description, especially when her beautiful kimono remained only loosely tied. Loosely tied enough that he could see the valley of her breasts. Such lovely breasts she had!

Really, it should be something of a crime to cover such beauty up. "I won't argue with that description, but as I have said…there is nothing wrong with indulging in such things." He smirks as his eyes roam over Suki appreciatively. "And while I doubt any man will protest, I can tie the sash for you."

The kimono looked glorious on her. It was a rich navy blue color and made of the finest silk. It also had the Uchiha Crest on the back. Though Suki did seem to be having trouble tying the rather large white sash. That was fine. He could fix it for her.

"Fine." She glares at him as her cheeks burn scarlet red. "J-Just do it!"

Her audacity knew no bounds. The woman was actually giving him an order. Madara couldn't help, but chuckle as he ties the sash.

"There you go." He smiles and caresses her cheek. "Now, you truly do look every inch an Uchiha Rose."

Suki's blush only grows and as she scowls at him. The woman was apparently going to provide him with no end of entertainment. He was tempted to take her back to the baths and just to undo that sash!

His almost lover looked as though she was considering hitting him. "So what's with the kimono?" Suki pauses. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes, we are." Madara nods as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I intend to court you properly and that includes normal activities such as taking a stroll around the village."

* * *

Naruto blinks as Madara narrowly dodges another attack. Something really strange was going on. It was as if he was entering in and out of some sort of trance.

"Do you think he's partially caught inside the Infinite Tsukuyomi?" Naruto looks at his father uncertainly.

One minute, he'd be trying to kill them and the next minute, he'd just freeze up. It was strange and starting to worry Naruto almost more than Madara's actual attacks.

Madara blinks and shakes his head. "Why am I thinking about a sash or those lovely breasts now?" Naruto blinks.

There was no way that he possibly could have heard that right. Madara was seriously not pulling a Pervy Sage in the middle of a battle! Was he?!

"Naruto, be careful!" Sakura looks at her friend in concern from her position on top of a giant slug. "I think he's going crazy!" Gee. Ya think?!

Madara didn't seem to take being called crazy too well though. "I AM NOT GOING CRAZY!" He roars with rage. "Now, it's time for you to die!"

That's when Naruto notices that Madara wasn't the only member of the Warring States Period to be drifting in and out of commission. "Madara!" So was the First Hokage. "Stop this! Something is obviously amiss!"

You mean other than the fact they had dead people on the battlefield? One of which was trying to end the world as they knew it? No. What could _possibly_ be amiss at the moment, Naruto thinks to himself sarcastically.

* * *

The village was flourishing, Tobirama thinks to himself as he conducts a patrol. The Leaf was flourishing, despite the chaos in the outside world. If the Senju tried hard enough, he could forget what was going on outside it.

Obviously, indulging in such whimsical thoughts for too long was foolish. Foolish and dangerous. Still, every now and then he fell in to the trap of being swept up in them.

Speaking of getting swept up, Madara had just walked past him and didn't even _look_ at Tobirama! "His deviancy truly knows no bounds!" The Senju's lips curl in disgust as he determines the reason.

The leader of the Uchiha Clan was walking around the village with his arm slung around the waist of an Uchiha woman. That by itself might not have been so unusual. Madara was the leader of a Clan during a time of great conflict. It was only natural that he would consider taking a wife at some point.

Natural, but disturbing. Tobirama could have mostly overlooked that. It was who he was parading around with that disturbed him!

"Looks like someone finally caught Madara's eye." He hears and old woman gossip with her group of friends.

Sadly, he couldn't really argue with the accuracy of that statement. Suki was adorned in what could only be described as a rather fine kimono. The type of kimono that only the Matriarch of a Noble Clan (or an actual Noble) could afford.

As much as it pained it to admit it, it was lovely. A dark blue silk gown that flattered her figure in a tasteful way and it had the Uchiha Crest on the back of it. Obviously, Madara had picked it out for her and it was designed to make a statement.

The two of them were making a grand spectacle of themselves merely by walking down the street together. "Well it was bound to happen sooner or later." An elderly shopkeeper chuckles. "I've never seen the woman before though. Have you?" Seemingly, having decided to join the old ladies' conversation.

That made sense though. Suki was still "new" to the village. Most people wouldn't recognize her on sight yet, but her looks and that crest on her back identified has an Uchiha easily.

Of course, that wasn't the point. "That bastard." Madara was clearly taking advantage of Suki's naivety! The girl was barely of age and would be easily swayed by the attention of her Clan Head.

Suki had absolutely no idea what she was getting into. Did she not realize what type of person Madara was? That he was little more than an articulate animal?!

"I haven't either." The first woman shakes her head. "Though the Uchihas are a large Clan." She laughs softly as though rather amused by the whole affair. "So that's not too surprising."

A large Clan was putting it mildly. That's part of what made them so dangerous in Tobirama's mind. The only other Clans that could truly rival them in size were his own and the Hyugas.

Madara nods his head in greeting at some of those who dare to call out to the man. Suki smiles somewhat bashfully as she does the same. The fact that Madara hadn't moved his hand away from her waist once, well that only irritated Madara more.

He was already acting as though they were married. "Come, Suki. I don't think you've been into this shop since your return." Madara actually smiles at her as he leads the woman into one of the shops.

A Flower Shop?! Madara was really laying it on thick, Tobirama practically snarls to himself. So he was actually going to court her, it seemed. Most likely because she had the Mangekyo.

Tobirama had never actually seen the Uchiha Patriarch court someone before. Women generally needed very little encouragement to take leave of his senses around the man and he had always struck the Senju as far too much of an animal to treat a lady properly.

With that thought in mind, he follows them inside. "A rose for a Rose." He smirks and purchases a red rose, putting it in Suki's hair." This was unbelievable!

It was one thing for Suki to defend Madara's honor because he was form her Clan. It was quite another for her to openly allow him to court her! This poor woman had no idea what she was getting into!

"It bothers you." Apparently, he wasn't the only one who had followed them. "As it does me." A woman had followed him and not just any woman, but an Uchiha.

He glances at her. "I don't know what you're talking about." Was this some kind of trick?

Was Madara trying to see, if he could enrage Tobirama? Provoke him into doing something stupid? If so, it was a rather clever plan.

"I'm sure you do, Senju." Akira smirks at him. "It's alright. As distasteful as working with you may be, I'll do anything to save Madara from her and I imagine that you'll do anything to save her from him."

So it seemed that the Uchiha Clan was not a united front. Tobirama supposed that every Clan had one or two vipers in it. That smirk on her face was so cold. So predatory.

Madara wasn't the only animal in the Uchiha Clan. The white haired Leaf Ninja knew better than to trust anyone with th at look on their face. Still, Suki had saved his life and this woman had attacked her once already. It would be best to see what she was up to.

"I'm listening." He could only hope that she believed him. "Tell me more." For now, he needed more information.

* * *

Elsewhere Aoi and Mira were having tea in their home. Rumors were already buzzing and Mira liked to consider herself well versed in such a thing. One never knew when something from the grapevine would prove useful.

"Do you honestly believe that he favors her?" Aoi raises an eyebrow as he looks at his wife.

Mira smirks and nods as she sips her tea. There could be no doubt. There was an Uchiha girl that she had struck up a casual friendship with. While the girl was obviously loyal to her Clan, she was also quite young. Mira doubted she would ever do anything to knowingly jeopardize her Clan, but idle gossip was still a powerful tool.

She could only nod again as she looks around their beautiful home. "According to Maya, Madara seems to favor Suki quite strongly and at least one Uchiha woman is getting quite jealous."

Her husband nods as he considers this and pours them some more tea. That was one of the things she liked best about her husband. He considered everything. It didn't matter who told him what, he left no stone unturned in his quest for the upper hand.

"Well Maya is young." He pauses. "Prone to romantic notions. I do not believe the girl would lie, but it is it possible that she is seeing things that aren't truly there?"

It was certain possible, Mira concedes as he eyes drift to the plush teal carpet of their teahouse and the sturdy wood walls. Though she wouldn't risk their home, without proof.

"I considered such a possibility myself." The Hyugas never broke the illusion of neutrality for no reason. "So I have been watching them closely and upon further observation, it appears the girl speaks accurately."

The way that woman looked at Suki spoke volumes. Mira almost felt pity for this "new" Uchiha. The Hyuga woman had seen what happened when women fought over men and it wasn't pretty to say the least.

Aoi pops a rice ball into his mouth and swallows it before continuing. "What are you suggesting?" Ah. Always right to the point.

"I'm suggesting that if Madara is truly going to take a wife, it puts the Uchiha Clan in a far stronger position." Hashirama had married Mito, giving the Senju's some insurance in times of war. "I adore Hashirama, but the man is quite idealistic and prone to foolishness." And his brother well, Tobirama was Tobirama. "And Tobirama is far too suspicious."

Madara might be their best bet. The man was suspicious like Tobirama, of course. There was no denying that, but he had reached out to them. That and he was powerful. Very powerful. The time might be now choose a side.

It was unlikely a civil war was going to break out in the Leaf Village, but the Leaf was a new village. The seeds of history were just being sewn as they speak. There was no telling which would grow and flourish and which would wither and die. Mira did intend for the Hyuga Clan to be the latter though.

* * *

Back in the Flower Shop, Suki blinks. She smiles though. Who would have thought that Madara was such a romantic?

That or he was making a damn good show of it! She suspected it was the latter. Not that it mattered. She was going back to her time. Eventually.

"Thank you." She smiles at him.

Whether he was just a clever deviant or a romantic one didn't matter. There was no way of telling what she would find when she returned to her era. Suki should be focusing on that.

For all she knew, the battle could have been over weeks ago. That thought made her wince. What if the _Other Madara_ had won. Naruto needed her help to defeat him. Her Rinnegan was needed in that battle.

A Rinnegan that didn't even exist in this era! " You're welcome." He smirks as he caresses her cheek. "Though it seems we have an audience." Wait. What?

Suki blinks and looks around. "I don't see anyone?" Well no one that looked out of place in a Flower Shop.

"You wouldn't." Madara smiles as if the entire situation amused him greatly. "They've already fled."

Oh. Well that explained it. Though that didn't answer the most important question. Who was it.

She looks at her almost lover warily. "Please tell me that it wasn't Akria." The Uchiha woman was at her wits' end with that woman.

"Alright." He kisses her forehead. "I won't tell you then." Damn it!

Suki knew that she could easily handle Akira, but she didn't want to fight her. Not again, anyway. She was the newcomer to the Clan and that wouldn't look good at all.

She leans against him and sighs. "Viper. That woman is a viper." Suki hated to do it, but perhaps she should indulge Madara in his archaic whims.

If he wanted to play the role of the Protector, let him. She'd be gone soon enough. Though Suki couldn't help, but feel more than a little guilty at that fact.

She shouldn't be growing closer to him. This was wrong. Suki Uchiha needed to get home. Not be cuddling up to Madara Uchiha.

"You needn't worry about her." Madara runs his fingers through her hair. "I shall deal with her petty jealousy, if it comes to it."

It was disturbingly easy to manipulate Madara in certain ways and infuriatingly impossible to do so in others. Her bet had backfired on her in a spectacular fashion, but he was all too willing to fall for the Damsel in Distress Act.

She smiles more and leans into him. "I never worry around you." Suki pauses and adds as an afterthought, whispering into his ear. "Unless it's about my virtue."

It sounded like something a woman of this era might say to the man courting her, if she was feeling flirtatious. This time was so different from her own and yet, exactly the same. Suki didn't know how to feel about that.

"Well I'm most certainly rather flattered to hear that." And with that being said, he wraps his arms around tightly, Flickering them off.

* * *

Suki blinks when they rematerialize on the Hokage Mountain. Sorta. This mountain had no faces carved into it yet.

"Why are we on the Hokage Mountain?" She looks at Madara in confusion.

He tilts his head in an equally baffled way. The Hokage Mountain? What was his Rose talking about? This was the Leaf's Mountain. It had nothing to do with the Hokages.

Madara shakes his head at the thought. "I thought that this would be a good place for us to talk in private." He sighs as ponders over why that was the case. "As much as I do enjoy seeing Tobirama's scowl and causing the villagers' tongues to wag, some privacy did seem warranted."

If Suki was really that concerned about Akira, he was going to have to address the issue. That and there was really only so much that could be done in public. That mattered little though.

Madara had accomplished what he had set out to do. He had set out to make it known that he was courting his Bloody Rose. By nightfall, he was quite certain that the entire village would know of his intentions.

"Yes, we do need to talk." Suki nods and bites her lower lip. "About a lot of things." Why did she seem so nervous?

The Uchiha Rose had easily bested Akira last time. Was she that frightened that his affections towards her were going to stir up strife in the Clan? That was absurd.

Well mostly. "Very well. I am listening and perhaps, we can continue our previous discussions after this one." Some of her concerns might very well be valid.

After all, Madara knew enough about women to realize that Suki could be in danger just by being with him. He was the leader of their Clan. With that, he was bound to attract attention. It wasn't unheard of for women to compete with each other to become the next Clan Matriarch.

"I think that you need to go and bathe in the river again." Suki rolls her eyes as she rests her head on his shoulder. "At night, when it's colder. Though that's not what I wanted to speak with you about. It's about our Clan."

This might be her best chance. Slowly, but surely she could change Tobirama's mind. She could change Madara's mind.

Suki just had to play her cards very carefully. "What about our Clan?" Like the hawk that was now currently flying nearby towards its prey. "They've fully accepted you. You don't need to fret over the likes of Akria." She had to strike at just the right moment.

"I'm a little worried about Akira turning the others against me, but that's not my main concern." And that moment was now! "I have concerns that the Senju Clan will isolate ours from the rest of the village in the future. After all, our families have fought in the past."

She watches Madara carefully. He seemed to be considering what she was saying. Perhaps in his own strange way, he did actually care for her. Well at least in this era.

The same couldn't be said in her own. "Yes, I have worried about that myself. Which is why I am taking precautions." Madara would have killed her with barely more than a second thought, if he could. "I've been making alliances with other Clans." Wait. What?

She had never heard of such a thing. Either these alliances didn't hold or the details had been lost to history. Either way, Suki would have to press onward.

"Good. Whatever you do, don't allow them to herd us into our own District." Suki pauses. "Or to make us the Leaf's Military Police Force. It will isolate us." Well maybe, the latter would be okay. "If other Clans are not included. We'll become a target for resentment."

Ninjas who policed other ninjas were revered for their battle prowess, but they were also scorned. That or treated warily. The Military Police Force had sowed so many seeds of conflict. That was what she really had to target.

Madara kisses her on the lips reassuringly and cups her cheek. "I shall consider what you said, but you don't need to worry." Suki against her better judgment kisses back. "We shall sort this all out."

His kisses were addictive. They lit a fire inside her and that was a very bad thing. In the end, she couldn't possibly stay in this era. Getting attached to him was just cruelty.

Both to him and herself. "And if I'm not here?" That was why she had to make sure that he wouldn't succumb to the Curse of Hatred in her absence. "What will you do then?"

He shakes his head and holds her tightly. "Do you have reason to believe you won't be standing by my side?" Madara looks down at her.

"There's much conflict in the world." Suki sighs as she reaches for the only excuse she could come up with. "No matter how powerful we are, any battle could be our last." She looks up at him pleadingly. "I just want to know that if something happens to me, that you will be able to go on. To lead the Clan as it should be lead."

Madara smiles at her. She may not have been raised as Uchiha, but she was certainly one of them. Even when faced with the prospect of her death, Suki thought of the Clan. That was why she would be a good Matriarch one day .

"I won't let anything happen to you." He'd already lost too many of his precious people. "Still, if it will put your mind at ease, I will make that promise to you." Madara caresses her cheek again. "That I will carry on and lead the Clan in the best way that I know how."

Suki sighs in relief at that and nods. Good. She was still blossoming. Such thoughts shouldn't be on her mind. Suki shouldn't have to worry about her doom this early on in life, but she was far from the only one.

How many other people would worrying about the same things? How many children were going to die before they were grown? How many families were grieving the loss of their loved ones. Too many.

"Thank you" She smiles at him.

It was an unpleasant, but inescapable thought. "You're welcome." Madara smirks, but he knew how to escape it at least for a little while. "Now, about our earlier _conversations_ …" After all, he knew how to make his Bloody Rose moan and blush for him! What could be better than that?


	10. Foolish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki really is Itachi's foolish little sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: There is a lot of plot development in this chapter, particularly when it comes to Tobirama. Though rest assured this is still firmly a Suki x Madara story.

Suki knew that she shouldn't do it, but she did anyway. She really shouldn't lean into his kiss like this. Let alone return it, but it was almost like he was exerting some sort of magnetic pull on her.

"You're becoming a most excellent conversationalist." He murmurs between heated kisses.

The man could kiss. Suki had to give him that much. Not that she had much to compare him to, but still she instinctively knew that Madara Uchiha was very gifted in this particular art.

She breaks the kiss and looks up at him. "Well they say that practice makes perfect, but we really should stop." At the moment, Suki knew that her suggestion was less than convincing because of her Sharingan. Still, she had to at least try.

Damn her Sharingan. There was no way to feign disinterest whenever he kissed her. A fact that Madara never failed to take advantage of.

He smiles and caresses her cheek. "I suppose you have every reason to be frightened that I'll steal your virtue." Smug bastard. "Though as I believe I've proven before, there are many ways that we can enjoy each other without you're my doing so."

Gods and Goddesses only knows what the deviant meant by that this time. Was he offering to make love to her with his mouth again? Because that was rather tempting. It was _very_ enjoyable and Suki wouldn't have to worry about potentially altering the timeline irreversibly by getting pregnant…

"Do you ever think about anything that doesn't involve your kunai or your _kunai_?" Suki glances at him in amusement.

Madara laughs as he pulls her into his lap. "Occasionally." He smiles at her slyly as his hands glide over her breasts and over the curve of her hips. "Though I try not to dwell on such things for too long."

Yes, Suki could see that. Madara was a man who was incredibly intelligent and he was capable of doing a lot of good when he wanted to. It was just when push came to shove, the rush that he got from battle or lust held far more sway over him than political matters when he was given a choice over how to occupy his time.

"Yes, we wouldn't want you to overexert yourself." She rolls her eyes playfully.

He nips her ear as a slight punishment while one of his hands glides underneath her kimono. "You needn't worry about such things." Causing her breath to hitch. "I assure you that my stamina is more than adequate to take care of our Clan and most especially you."

**Warning Lime**

She wasn't completely naïve. Suki knew what a hand underneath her kimono meant. Madara was feeling frisky.

"It wasn't your physical stamina that I was referring to." The raven haired woman scoffs.

He laughs and captures her lips in a heated kiss. "I know that. It's just so wonderfully entertaining to tease you." He breaks the kiss long enough to say. "And there are so many ways that one can go about so. For instance, like this."

Before Suki could ask him what he meant, she gasps. He had found her undergarments and was now touching her most intimate place. This time not with his tongue, but with his hand.

"You're a damn pervert!" Suki blushes deeply.

Well that was true, but honestly she said that as if it was a bad thing when he knew otherwise. "Accurate enough, but you like it." He smiles and kisses her briefly again while rubbing her womanhood. "You're free to touch as you please as well you know."

That might make her feel less skittish about such things. It also would have the lovely benefit of getting her hands on him. A thought which was sending all the blood rushing straight to his more southern regions.

Suki pauses as though she was debating the matter. "Alright. Take off your armor and your shirt." Normally, that would make him think twice.

A woman requesting you to take off your armor could be just luring you into a trap. More than one woman had been able to take out a powerful warrior because she seduced him into letting his guard down. He didn't feel that was an issue with Suki.

Despite all her protests for the contrary, her eyes were burning ruby red. "As My Lady wishes." He chuckles as he proceeds to use his other arm to swiftly disrobe halfway, while his other hand continues its explorations.

Suki bucks against his hand instinctively as her eyes drink in the glorious sight that was a semi naked Madara. Most male ninjas were well sculpted. That was just part of having such a physical life style, but the other Uchiha was in a league of his own when it came to masculine beauty.

Everything about him from his wild hair, to his otherworldly crimson red eyes, to his broad shoulders and muscular planes of his chest just screamed virile. And he was giving her permission to touch him. She licks her lips a bit in awe and nervously at the thought.

"Mhm. Just remember that outside the bedroom as well." Suki murmurs as she slowly traces her fingertips over his throat, down his neck, and towards one of his biceps.

Those were very nice. Then again, Suki couldn't really see anything that wasn't disturbingly perfect on him. There were a few faint scars, but for some reason that only added to his allure. This was a warrior in every sense of the word.

He chuckles at that. "Already making demands, I see." It was as if he thought her boldness was amusing. "Such an Uchiha Rose." Madara smirks as he brushes her core.

Suki squirms at that. It was hard to concentrate on much of anything when he was touching her that way. The few times she had experimented with such things paled in comparison to the feel of his wonderfully rough hands against her skin.

Her own touches had always been slow and embarrassed. In contrast, Madara seemed to know her body better than she did because he was now rubbing her clit with his thumb and, "OH GOD!" And it felt _incredible_!

Madara chuckles at her reaction. "So sensitive." He kisses her as he rubs her womanhood more. "Already getting wet and moaning so sweetly for me."

A few well placed touches to her womanhood and the woman was practically purring and mewing as adorably as a kitten. "Ah! F-Feels good!" It was impossible not to feel a surge of masculine pride at pleasing his would be love so easily.

Suki's hands were now growing bolder. Sliding over his biceps and back over his chest. "Good. It's supposed to." Her soft hands were lighting a fire in him wherever they made their sensual explorations. "There is nothing wrong with allowing yourself to feel good when the opportunity arises." And he would make sure that it arose often!

She kisses back and sighs in pleasure. "Maybe you're right." Surprising him when she tugs off his pants and boxers.

As long as she didn't "let him steal her virtue", it should be okay. After all, was this really anymore intimate than him using his mouth on her? Besides, she was curious.

"That's better." He growls with approval.

Suki feels herself shiver at the growl and at the fact his fingers were now moving faster. Touching her in ways that she would never have dared to think of doing to herself. Making her wet and almost half insane with desire. Imagining what it would be like, when he was inside her.

She dares herself to look down and blinks. "Much better, apparently." Maybe it was for the best, that she was just allowing him to tease her.

There was no way that could actually fit. Was there? It had to be impossible, Suki thinks to herself as she shyly takes it into her hand and strokes him.

"You have no idea." Madara covers her neck in kisses as he slides two fingers inside her. "You can touch as much as you like. You don't have to be so skittish, My Rose."

She was NOT skittish. Suki scoffs at the very notion as she strokes him faster. The way he was throbbing in her hand and arched into her touch spoke volumes.

Suki was doing something right. He wanted this just as much as she did. Which was good because she didn't think that she could stop now. She was so close!

"I'm not skittish." She strokes him faster as if to prove her point.

Madara groans and thrusts into her hand. Both delighting in the feeling of her hand on him and wishing that he was thrusting into another place. Though he notes, that calling her skittish might very well prove useful in the future.

Like all Uchiha Roses, her pride was both her greatest strength and weakness. This was also true for the men of their Clan, of course. It was a family trait, he supposed.

He was so close to spilling his seed like some unpracticed youth right into her hand. "Well you most assuredly aren't now." Madara smirks as he rubs her clit more and pumps his fingers inside her faster and faster.

She was soaking wet. Even without the Sharingan Suki wouldn't have been able to hide her desire at this point. Between that and her soft moans and gasps, it was easy to see that she was very much interested in their current _conversation._

"M-Madara!" Suki moans and pants as she leans against him desperately. "Ah!" She was so close!

With that thought in mind, she strokes him faster. God this felt good. It was hard to remember why this was a bad idea. She knew that it was, but she couldn't quite remember why at the moment.

"Don't deny yourself." He purrs into her ear, nipping it lightly. "

That was all he had to say. Suki couldn't have resist the command, even if she wanted to and she didn't. "Ah fuck!" She came hard and fast and Madara wasn't far behind.

She should have been disgusted by the evidence of his arousal, but Suki wasn't. She just wipes her hand on the ground and tries to catch her breath as proceeds to drape her in her kimono and to dress himself.

**End of Lime**

"Such a dirty mouth for such a beautiful rose." Madara teases her as he kisses her forehead, holding her closely.

She tries her best not to gape at him. "After everything that you just did to me, my language is what offends your sensibilities?" Suki couldn't believe it.

Madara chuckles and shakes his head. No it didn't offend him. Far from it.

"I believe you misunderstand me, My Bloody Rose." He smirks. "I quite like knowing that I can drive you to such heights of passion that you forget any sense of propriety." And that was the truth.

* * *

Hashirama freezes up on the battlefield. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he was seeing things. Things that he knew had never happened and yet, they appeared so real. What on Earth was going on.

_"He was waltzing around the village with her." Tobirama rolled his eyes._

_Her referred to Suki Uchiha. The woman who had appeared out of nowhere and apparently had captured Madara's interest. Honestly, the First Hokage was relieved in a way._

_Hashirama had started to wonder, if anyone was capable of doing that. If any woman could tame Madara Uchiha. Though according to his brother, this one had._

_He chuckled at Tobirama's expression. "What would you like me to do about this?" Hashirama raised an eyebrow. "I know our village is new, but I never intended for Hokages to dictate the love lives of others."_

_His brother looked so irritated. In Hashirama's mind, it was becoming apparent that Tobirama also had feelings for Suki. Upon realizing that, his amusement quickly faded._

_There was so many ways that such a thing could lead to disaster. There was a lot of bad blood between the Senjus and Uchihas. Mountains of it and that was before one even factored into the equation that Madara had claimed Suki._

_"I'm aware of that." Tobirama sighed. "I thought though that if you talked to her, perhaps you could warn her."_

_Hashirama shook his head. "Brother, you would be wise to leave this woman to her own devices." While Suki had seemed perfectly cordial to him, the First Hokage also knew that his brother was playing with fire._

_Madara Uchiha was not someone who tolerated being second best to anyone. He was also the Head of the Uchiha Clan. If Tobirama tried to "steal" Suki from him, there was a chance that he would challenge him to combat or worse that a civil war could break out within the village as the various Clans and ninjas took sides._

_"I know that I should." The other Senju shook his head. "But she saved my life. It wouldn't be right to leave her in the wolf's jaws."_

"Hashirama, are you okay?" Naruto stares at him with concern.

Was he okay? He wasn't sure. Though as he looks at Madara, it all made sense. So that was why he had been speaking about breasts.

He was reliving a memory that had never formed in a first place. "I believe I know where your friend went." Suki Uchiha had somehow gone back into the past and whether she knew it or not, the woman was changing the future.

* * *

Tobirama sighs as he trains. The Sun was now setting and he had been training all day. It seemed the most proper way to relieve his frustrations.

"Hashirama doesn't understand or doesn't want to understand." His fist slams into a training post, shattering it.

Why did his brother have such a hard time seeing Madara for what he was? Was it guilt? Did he feel guilty because he had killed Izuna? Did Hashirama feel as though he was an accomplice to murder?

It wasn't murder though. It had been a battle. Both of them had gone into it, knowing there was a very good chance at least one of them might die. So his brother shouldn't feel guilty.

Of course, that didn't mean he that Hashirama didn't though. "His tender heart is going to get him killed one day." Tobirama just knew it.

He lived in constant dread of such a thing happening. Sooner or later, it would happen and he'd be left alone without his brother. Though perhaps he shouldn't assume such things.

In times like these, it was just as likely that he would be the first to die. After all, Tobirama had always assumed that Izuna would outlive Madara because he was far less reckless and look at what had happened.

"You're going to run out of posts at this rate." He hears a feminine voice say.

Tobirama blinks as he looks around sees Suki. Suki was at the Training Grounds and without Madara. Something was most certainly amiss.

He tries to feign a casual façade though. "Well I can always make more later." The white haired man glances at her warily. "What bring you here?"

The Senju wasn't afraid of Suki Uchiha. Well not exactly anyway. It was more like he was afraid of his growing feelings for her, especially since it was obvious that Madara was marking some sort of claim over her.

"I could lie and say that I wanted to train." Suki's looks at him cautiously. "But I won't insult your intelligence by doing so." She saunters over to him. "I wanted to talk to you."

That saunter had to be deliberate. It just had to be. Unfortunately, he wasn't exactly sure what game she was playing. One thing was for certain though. Suki Uchiha was definitely playing one.

"Well I do appreciate the honesty." That was important. "What did you wish to speak to me about?"

Suki bites her lower lip as if she was nervous about something. "My Clan." He didn't like seeing her nervous around him.

He wasn't the real threat to her. Madara was. Tobirama was neither a rogue, nor someone who took pleasure out of attacking women (or anyone) unnecessarily. Madara are.

Well perhaps that might be stretching it a bit. The barbarian didn't seem to enjoy fighting women, though he certainly didn't hesitate to do so in the heat of battle. Madara was fortunate in that way. Tobirama had seen more than one man die at the hands of a female ninja because he hesitated out of some misguided notion of chivalry.

"Of course." He nods his head in understanding. "What about them?"

He might as well be blunt. If she wasn't going to begin their conversation under false pretenses, he would do the same. Tobirama figured he owed her that much. The woman had saved his life.

"I know that you don't trust them." Well that was an understatement. "Do you trust me?"

Hmm. That was a difficult question to answer. Tobirama trusted her enough that he didn't view it likely she was going to attack him when his back was turned, but he wasn't sure he could trust her judgment. She was allowing Madara to court her, after all.

In all fairness though, he realized that she might not have much of a choice. Madara was the Head of her Clan. If she turned him down, he could make life very difficult for her or even cast her out.

Tobirama doubted he would go that far though. "I trust you as a comrade on the battlefield." To throw away someone with a Mangekyo Sharingan would have been quite the waste, no matter what Madara's personal feelings were.

The man valued power above everything else. The only exception had been Izuna and now he was dead. That was when Tobirama had truly been afraid of Madara.

The second his brother had passed on, the Senju knew that there was no going back. Whatever humanity that Hashirama thought he saw in Madara, well that was likely gone. Now, he was a predator first and foremost.

"That's a start." She smiles at him. "And more than I could have ever reasonably expected given the history between our families."

It was nice to see a reasonable woman. It was hard to believe that Suki and Akira shared blood. Now, that woman was a snake.

Not only had she tried to attack Suki while her back was turned, Akira was willing to conspire with _him_! A man from her family's greatest rival Clan!

He nods at her, wanting to reassure Suki that it wasn't personal. "Was there something in particular that you wanted to discuss?" It sounded like there was.

The woman was clever. She had to be. As much as it pained him to admit it, Madara was an intelligent man. He wouldn't have been attracted to a simpleton.

"Yes, integration mostly." She nods at him in confirmation.

If another woman had said that to him, Tobirama would have assumed she was flirting with him. Integration could mean many things, but often there was an implied aspect to it. Mingling.

Mingling in the form of marriages, most likely. That was what it was referred to when ninjas and civilians or ninjas from different Clans married. Integration.

The Uchiha Clan was rather solitary by nature. He had al ways thought this was because they were arrogant. Suki was the exception to the rule though. Perhaps, the blame fell more on Madara's shoulders than the rest of the Clan or they might have been trying to protect the Sharingan in a manner similar to how the Hyugas protected the Byakugan.

It was difficult to say. "Well as Hashirama is so fond of reminding me, Hokages don't control the love lives of their villagers." Now, that he thought about it…it was almost impossible not to speculate on the matter.

"I wasn't talking about love lives." Suki's cheeks turn an endearing shade of pink. "I was speaking more of housing and mission assignments." Ah. She hadn't been flirting with him after all.

Why did he feel so disappointed about that fact though? He should be happy. If Suki didn't have any feelings for him, it was less likely he would have to deal with Madara's petty jealousy. Still, he couldn't deny that he felt a brief flash of disappointment.

"Right." He should act more like a professional. "Do you truly believe that your Clan wishes to socialize more though?" Someone had to.

It obviously wasn't going to be his brother. He loved Hashirama. Tobriama truly loved his brother, but the man was ridiculously naïve in so many respects.

Suki nods her head as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I do and besides, it'd would be in the Leaf's best interest long-term." She smiles at him.

Interesting. So she liked to think that she could foresee things. The woman had obviously been pondering this matter for awhile.

Against his better judgment, Tobirama decides to ask. "And why do you say that?" It was a good thing that he wasn't a cat.

Curiosity killed the cat as the old saying went. Thank goodness that it had never said the same about a Senju. Otherwise, he would have been a goner by now.

What was it about this woman that fascinated him to this degree? "Our Clan is one of the largest and strongest in the village. If people don't know us well, that will lead to fear. Fear leads to hatred." She pauses. "And we all know what hatred leads to."

_Blood._ Suki didn't even have to say it. Tobirama knew the answer all too well. Though it was saddening to see that she already knew the answer at such a young age.

He really wished this time of conflict would end. It wasn't right. People Suki's age shouldn't be aware of such things. The Leaf was an oasis in a metaphorical desert of conflict.

"Yes, I'm well aware." Tobirama nods grimly. "I shall speak with my brother on this matter."

Suki smiles at him. "Thank you." It was a beautiful smile, but Tobirama also knew that he shouldn't care about that.

"You're welcome." He glances at her. "Do be careful around Madara though. I don't want to see you get hurt." And with that, he Flickers off.

* * *

Suki sighs in relief once he was gone. That had gone better than she could have ever hoped. Maybe, she really could do this.

Maybe, she could prevent the seeds of hatred from ever being sewn in the first place. Maybe, she could go home. Maybe, Suki would be able to leave Madara behind and he'd get over her.

She bites her lower lip at that last thought. "Falling in love with him would be foolish." Suki enjoyed his touch and part of her reveled in the attention of such a powerful man, but that was all.

All least that's what she was desperately trying to tell herself. Then again, Itachi had always called her, his foolish little sister. Maybe, she was already in love with him. After all, falling for Madara Uchiha was just about the most foolish thing that someone in her position could do. She'd have to be very careful to make sure that didn't happen.


	11. Flexible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki and Madara find a rather creative way for Suki to attend the Council Meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I debated about which move to display in this chapter, but I went with Chidori Sharp Spear. The name is fairly self-explanatory. Still, I though the explanation of the technique was fascinating to read about and that's why I chose this one over the others. More Suki power moves will be displayed later on though. Anyway, happy reading.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Suki is going to be very impulsive in this chapter. I believe that is in line with Sasuke's (Suki's) character though. He (she) is very intelligent and analytical, but tends to decide things on the spur of the moment. I did try my best to explain her thought process in this chapter though. So hopefully, you will all enjoy reading about an impulsive Suki.

_Three months._ Three months had passed since Suki had gone back into the past. Though she dared not think about how long it might have been in the future.

That was assuming she hadn't somehow erased her existence in the future already? Had she stopped the war? Was it still going on? Did time move at the same pace in both timelines? She didn't know.

"You're doing it again." She feels a kiss to her neck and two strong arms encircle her as she took her customary place by the fireplace.

It was winter. That meant no one wanted to leave their homes unless it was absolutely necessary to face the bitter cold and smart people were bundled up or warming themselves by the fire. Smart people like her and Madara, she supposed.

She laughs softly as she burrows into his chest. "Mmm. What am I doing again?" The laugh was forced, but the snuggling wasn't.

Over the past few months, Madara had kept his word. So far they weren't officially lovers in the most _technical_ sense of the word, but they might as well be. It was disturbing to admit, but now she didn't just return his affection…there were times when she sought it out.

"You're gazing into the fire as if you're mind is a thousand miles away from here." More like a hundred years. Give or a take a few decades, but why quibble? "What troubles you so?"

_If he only knew what troubled her, Madara wouldn't have been the doting suitor he was at the moment._ Suki knew that much. Understandably, he would want to know about the future. Anyone would.

Gone would be the passionate kisses and heated caresses. Replaced by combat and maybe a hand around her throat. To scare her into talking. She didn't know, if Madara would actually be capable of carrying out such a threat at this point…but she wasn't eager to find out.

"Everything." Suki sighs as she rests her head on his shoulder. "The Leaf is relatively safe for now, but how long will that last?" His wonderfully broad shoulder.

Actually, that described Madara in general. The man's entire being still screamed warrior. Even when he was kissing her. He was still every inch a _conqueror_.

Madara runs his fingers through her hair. He seemed fond of that because he did it often. "We're convening a Council." He pauses and clarifies. "Hashirama has invited some of the other Kages."

Oh right. Suki vaguely remembered reading about this in a history book somewhere. Sadly, the details were fuzzy at best.

The past was never far from Suki's thoughts in her other life, but it had always been a more immediate past. It wasn't that she was disinterested in history exactly. It was more that she was only focused on things that would help her kill iItachi.

"Would I be permitted to attend?" She looks up at him hopefully.

That last thought made her wince internally. After everything that she had been through, discovering the truth about Itachi and their family had been the most painful. Itachi wasn't the villain. He was the martyr who had given up everything for her.

Madara shakes his head. "Generally, meetings of this sort are reserved only for Kages, their most trusted advisors, and their spouses." He tilt his head and adds as an afterthought. "Occasionally, you might find the adult children of these people at them as well."

She bites her lower lip and nods in understanding. Damn it. She wasn't any of those things. Somehow, she doubted being Madara's girlfriend was enough to get her in and it would only benefit her to attend.

Was that why she had really gone to the past? Perhaps, it wasn't an accident. It could have been fate.

Maybe, she was destined to change history in this way. "That's alright. I understand that the rules are the rules." Not all wars were won on the battlefield, after all.

Her main concerns were preventing the Uchiha Massacre and winning the war. If she could get Tobirama to trust her family more, there was a chance she could prevent the former. And as for the latter, maybe if his life took a different course…he wouldn't become the demon that she had met on the battlefield that day.

"Yes, I am sorry." He brings her hand to his lips and kisses it. "I would like for you to be there, My Bloody Rose." She nods at him again.

The implication was clear. The negotiations would be difficult enough without justifying her presence there. Though maybe, there was a loophole that she could exploit.

"When you said their spouses, how flexible is that rule?" She dares herself to look him in the eyes. "Would someone who was engaged to one of the main players in that room be permitted to attend or is it just the spouses that are allowed?"

It was a gamble and she knew it, but this could be her chance. If Suki could change Madara through love or even just lust, maybe things would be different. Maybe, the war would never need to be fought in the first place!

* * *

Unbeknownst to Suki, only a few minutes had passed back in the present. Time could be a very funny thing as the First Hokage had just discovered. A very funny and sometimes traumatizing thing.

"What's going on?!" Naruto demands again.

How could he possibly explain this?! That Naruto's friend had gone back in time and was changing the future?! And that they were all powerless to stop it?!

No matter what the girl did, it was out of their hands. It was one thing to be locked in mortal combat, but it was another when the combat was occurring decades in the past.

"She's gone back in time." Hashirama shakes his head and sighs. "I don't know how, but she has."

Tobirama nods in agreement and at that moment the First Hokage knew. He just knew that his brother was also seeing something. "Memories" that should have never existed in the first place!

Naruto blinks. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! SUKI HAS GONE BACK IN TIME?!" The blonde stares at him in disbelief.

Though he wasn't the only one. Hashirama groans. Gods and Goddesses, did the boy have to say that so loudly?!

Apparently, Destiny must have hated him. Really, hated him because Madara heard what the Jinchuuriki said and immediately Flickers to Hashirama.

"Hashirama, what the Hell is going on?!" The other ninja practically seethes at him. "Why did you just say that woman had gone back to the past and why am I being tormented by images of her…well of _her_!"

Hashirama had a pretty good idea that he knew what _sort_ of images Madara thought he was seeing. Still, he was far too much of a gentleman to say such things! It was a matter of respect!

There was no use hiding the truth now. "I'm not entirely certain how, but that woman has been sent back and time." Hashirama takes a deep breath and then sighs heavily before continuing. "And she is altering the future."

* * *

Madara blinks as he stares at the woman in his arms rather stunned. He wasn't entirely certain, but that sounded like a proposal of sorts? Had he imagined it though?

"Well it's somewhat flexible in that regard." He nods at her. "Most would view it as more than acceptable to bring one's intended with them and those find that sort of thing improper wouldn't actually voice their objections in most cases."

Suki nods as she considers this. "Good. Would you…want to do that?" She blushes slightly as she looks at him.

He blinks again. There were very few times in Madara's life where he had honestly been stunned before, but this was one of them.

"You're asking me, if I would want you to become my wife?" It was likely best to ensure that he understood exactly what the woman was asking for. "Just so that there is no misunderstanding. That is what you desire?"

He knew that she wanted to attend that meeting and Madara could hardly blame the woman for that. Still, this seemed a bit excessive. True, they had been courting for a few weeks now and it had been going beautifully, but she had always struck him as equal parts shy and coy.

She was a rose that had only just begun to bloom and there were times when Suki would try to close her petals. It was only natural, really. She was still incredibly young. (So was he, but he did have a few rather critical years on her).

She nods at him. "Yes, that's what I'm asking." The Uchiha Rose glances at him slyly." You've made no secret that you want." The raven haired woman wraps her arms around his bed. "That you desire me and that you care for me. So why wouldn't I?"

That was all true. Though Madara wasn't a fool. Clearly, there was something going on that he wasn't aware of.

"As much as I would very much enjoy having you as my wife, I have to ask why." It was sudden. Too sudden. "Why are you only bringing this up now? You do realize that I will tell you exactly what transpires at that meeting with or without a wedding ring on your hand, correct?"

Suki frowns. Perhaps, she had truly thought him naïve enough to ask. Perhaps, her mind was a thousand miles away again. He couldn't say for certain, but there were certain calculations going on in her mind. That much was clear.

"I know that, but I can be of more help by attending than by listening to your account of events." She sighs and kisses him. "Which I'm sure will be accurate, but still."

He smiles and kisses her. She was such a dedicated Rose. The woman always seemed to be thinking about their Clan as a whole.

"And what do you think you can do at this meeting that would change things in one direction or another besides charming them with your wit and looks?" He looks at her in amusement.

"I can display my power. I can reason with them." She flashes her Mangekyo at him. "And it will make our Clan look much stronger, if you were engaged."

Well that was all very practical. Normally, Madara would have jumped at such an opportunity. Still, he had to know one thing before he could accept or reject such a proposal.

"That's all true." He could never doubt her intelligence. That much was for certain. "Though do you love me? This meeting will come and go, Suki." He would be her husband for far longer than any temporary advantage that might be gained from it. "If you marry me, we will be bound to life. Do you love me?"

The woman certainly enjoyed bantering and training with him. Madara never doubted for a moment that she desired him. She responded so sweetly to him when he teased her. They were compatible in numerous ways, but she had never actually said that she did or didn't love him.

She traces her thumb over his lower lip. "I shouldn't, but I do." Causing Madara to smile. "There are so many reasons why I shouldn't, but I do."

"Yes, I know that it is a gamble." He sighs and caresses her cheek as he lightly sucks on her thumb before releasing it. "Loving anyone during a time of conflict like this is dangerous. Believe me, I know that better than anyone."

Suki nods in understanding. There was such beautiful her eyes at the moment. So many emotions were flickering across them that it almost took his breath away.

Love, fear, doubt, and hope. Those were just some of the feelings that he saw briefly flash across those ruby red orbs of hers. And he knew that she likely wasn't the only one with such a look in their eyes.

"I know." She kisses him. "We've both lost so much. Lets try not to lose anyone else." Suki smiles at him.

"Yes, lets." He agrees with a smile, after returning her kiss.

Hope was blooming in his chest. That was not an emotion that he was overly familiar with, but Madara did recognize it. For the first time in a long time, he truly allowed himself to hope for a better future.

* * *

A few hours later, Akira blinks as another Clan Meeting was called. One that had most of her fellow Clansmen and Clanswomen rather irritated and confused. Why was Madara calling for a Clan Meeting in the dead of winter?

It was freezing outside. Every single one of them was bundled up from head to toe. The snow was beautiful, but it weather was bitter cold to people who were so closely affiliated with fire.

"Thank you, all for coming here." Madara smiles as he stands in the center of the Meeting Place which in this case was the street outside his house. "I know that it is cold, but we have news to warm even the most frozen heart."

Wait. We?! What was this W _e Business_?! Akira certainly didn't like the sound of that!

To her ever growing vexation, it appeared that their Clan Leader had actually fallen for Suki. That or he was courting her merely for her Visual Prowess. Akira could only hope that it was indeed the latter.

"Madara, what is going on?" Chara looks at their leader in confusion.

For a moment, Akira couldn't help, but feel a sense of gratitude towards the elderly woman. She alone had the courage to voice the question that was on everybody's mind.

He smiles at Suki and caresses her cheek. "Suki has agreed to become my wife." Upon hearing this, Akira's eyes widen in horror and in rage!

No! This couldn't be! It was one thing to see her beloved court another woman, but that wasn't the same as a marriage. Not every courtship ended in wedding vows, after all! But this was something else entirely!

She could see her entire life flashing before her eyes! A life as an old maid as that witch married Madara and bore his children! It was utterly infuriating!

No! She wouldn't alone this! "YOU BITCH!" Her lips pull back in a snarl as she grips her kunai.

Not this time! No! She wouldn't allow the bitch to get away with it this time! This had gone on more than long enough!

Akira would end this! That was her final thought before she flung her kunai at Suki and she hears a clang of it hitting metal?!

She blinks in confusion, but before she could truly realize what was going on, the young Uchiha woman felt a sharp pain in her chest. When she looked down, she saw a beautiful blue spear sticking straight through her chest.

The heat was intense. "I'LL S-EE YOU IN H-ELL!" Those were the last words that Akira Uchiha ever uttered before she crumpled to the ground.

She would never rise again. Suki Uchiha retracts her Chidori Sharp Spear. It was a spear that was made out of her Chidori. It could extend up to five meters in length and it could be very, very deadly as Akira had just found out.

"Oh Gods and Goddesses!" Naori covers her mouth in shock.

She wasn't the only one though. Suki notes that everyone was staring at her and Akira's corpse. Completely and utterly stunned.

This was most assuredly not the way that she wanted her engagement announcement to end. With blood. Akira's blood.

Madara's eyes narrow. "Someone dig a grave for her." Suki had never seen her almost lover look more furious in his entire life. "Leave it unmarked. You all saw how she tried to attack her own Clanswoman, unprovoked." It was terrifying. "She doesn't deserve such a courtesy."

Guilt. Suki had always hated Akira, but she had never wanted to kill her either! The woman was her kin! Distantly, but still!

Blood was blood and now, that's what coated the formerly pristine white snow! Uchiha blood!

"Thank you, all for coming." Suki sighs as she leans against Madara. "I apologize for any distress the events have caused you and you're all more than welcome to get out of the cold now." She sighs again as Akira's corpse is carted off. "There is nothing more to say on this matter."

* * *

Madara couldn't believe this. When he had said that it was a shame she hadn't been born into the Warring States Period, this is **not** what he had in mind. And yet, that is exactly what happened.

_Madara's eyes narrowed. "Someone dig a grave for her." He had never seen her almost lover look more furious in his entire life. "Leave it unmarked. You all saw how she tried to attack her own Clanswoman, unprovoked." Akira's actions had been disgusting. "She doesn't deserve such a courtesy."_

_He had been pleased to announce his engagement to his Bloody Rose when his jealous Clanswoman had attacked Suki unprovoked! It was infuriating! How dare she?!_

_"Thank you, all for coming." Suki sighed as she leaned against him. "I apologize for any distress the events have caused you and you're all more than welcome to get out of the cold now." She sighed more as Akira's corpse was carted off. "There is nothing more to say on this matter."_

_Oh there was_ _**plenty** _ _to say on this matter! Though he was proud of his Bloody Rose! She had faced death with complete grace and easily dispatched her rival._

_He had chosen well. Still, it was important that he ensure everyone understood one very simple fact. Madara Uchiha had claimed her for his wife and anyone who attacked Suki was attacking him!_

_Such attacks would not be tolerated! "Are you alright?" He looked at her with concern?_

_This was probably not a good sign. Their formal engagement period had begun with blood. That alone might be enough to scare his Rose off._

_He doubted that she was actually worried about attacks though. "Yes, I'm fine." It was more likely than not that Suki would blame herself for the attack._

_She seemed to worry greatly about what others thought of her. If anything, the woman's greatest weakness was that she seemed to have a desire to be loved by her Clan a little too much._

_Just like Izuna. She was just like Izuna in that way. Had his brother sent her to him somehow from his position in the afterlife?  
_

_It would be a very Izuna thing to do. To send him the perfect woman...so that Madara wouldn't be alone. "Good." He smiled at her and at the thought of his fallen brother._

_"Lets get you back inside before you turn into my Icy Rose instead of my Bloody Rose." Madara laughed softly at his own joke as he offered her his arm and lead her back into their house. Where she would be safe from vile snakes like Akira!_

"Gods and Goddesses, it's true." Madara whispers in shock.

It was really true! Somehow, Suki had gone back to the past and seduced him! It seemed that woman really would have the **last** laugh!

* * *

A few days later, Tobirama was furious! He couldn't believe this! The news had spread all over the village!

Madara Uchiha intended to take a wife and not just any wife, but Suki! He was planning to marry Suki and judging by that ring that he had spotted on her finger while the two of them were strolling through the village together, she had accepted his proposal!

"What on Earth is she thinking?" He groans.

To make matters worse, Hashirama was shaking his head at him. "A strong warrior in a position of power proposed to her, who also seems to love her." He chuckles at him. "What do you _**think** _ she was thinking, brother?"

The way that the First Hokage had asked that, really irritated him. It was as if Hashirama just assumed that it was a foregone conclusion Suki would marry Madara! Why on Earth was he being so casual about this?!

"You know what this means, don't you?!" He growls.

Hashirama smiles pleasantly as if he truly didn't have a care in the world. "Hopefully, we'll get some wedding invitations?" He tilts his head thoughtfully to the side and adds as an afterthought. "I do hope that there will be cake."

Cake? _Cake?!_ How the Hell could Hashirama possibly think of _**cake**_ in a time like this?!

"Forgive him, Tobirama." Mito chuckles as she kisses her husband's cheek. "He's always been fond of thinking with his stomach."

The three of them were in his brother's office. It no longer surprised him in the slightest when his Sister-In-Law joined them there. Hashirama at some point had fallen deeply in love with his wife.

There were times when Hashirama found himself more than a little envious of them. What would that like? To have someone that you loved with your entire mind, heart, and soul? It must be nice.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." He sighs dramatically.

Perhaps, he had been the foolish one. Tobirama had felt a pull towards the mysterious Uchiha Woman and his feelings about her engagement to Madara might not be entirely rational.

While he doubted he was in love with her, he felt something towards her. Perhaps, it could have grown into love. It was a seed and it could have bloomed into a beautiful flower, had it been given a chance.

Mito shakes her head and places a comforting hand on Tobirama's shoulder. "Do not fret on it too much." She smiles at him. "What was meant to be, will be."

His Sister-In-Law's words brought him only a small measure of comfort. How fitting, he muses to himself. It was fitting that this had happened in winter.

Was it any wonder why the small seed of love he had for Suki had never bloomed? It had been killed off by first frost most likely. Now, it was too late.

Madara had his hooks too deep into her. Though admittedly, this was probably a good thing in the long-run. An Uchiha and a Senju would never be _**allowed**_ to love each other.

"I suppose you're right." He forces himself to smile at Mito.

He did like the woman and the Uzumaki was an excellent match for his brother. No one else could have handled Hashirama, Tobirama muses to himself. Only a fiery red head could have brought him back down to Earth with a few well placed slaps.

Hashirama had always had his head in the clouds. It was both his greatest strength and weakness in his mind. What would it be like to have such endless optimism, Tobirama ponders quietly to himself.

Hashirama just laughs at his response. "Yes, that's the ticket." A loud belly laugh soon filled the room. "Just remember that, if you ever get married. Your wife is always right."

Him? Get married? Well he supposed he probably would eventually. If only to ensure the survival of their Clan, though Tobirama didn't see such a thing happening anytime soon.

First, they had to ensure the safety of their village and that would take some time. After that, well who knew? Though he did know one thing. It was going to prove very difficult to find a woman who could compete with Suki Uchiha in his mind.


	12. I Fell in Love with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki finally tells Madara the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Chapter Notation: I'm not entirely sure how Danzo's age lines up with Madara's, but I believe that Danzo would have been a young adult in this era. That may or may not be canon, but I do hope that readers will find it a compelling idea either way. Happy reading!

Madara couldn't believe his ears. Hashirama was actually telling him that Suki had traveled back in time! Not only that, but she was altering the very course of history as they spoke!

"We have to fix this." His eyes narrow.

The beauty of the images aside, he had chosen a path now and he wasn't going veer away from it. While he could certainly sympathize with his past self being distracted by the woman's _feminine charms_ , he was not going to lose a battle that he wasn't even participating in!

Hashirama shakes his head. "I'm afraid that, there's no way to fix it." He sighs heavily as his brows furrow fretfully. "Assuming that we recreated the event that sent her back, we have no way of knowing that we could even arrive during the same period. We might go further back or further ahead than she did."

That was a sobering thought, the Uchiha Patriarch thinks to himself. Still, this wasn't right. He couldn't fight her in this era and his former self was completely unprepared. He had no idea who she truly was!

Naruto's eyes scan the battlefield warily. "Does this mean the fight's over?" Not that Madara could entirely blame him.

The boy would have been a fool to drop his guard completely. Though privately, he was forced to acknowledge that his question was a valid one.

"If we continue to fight while we're all distracted, we'd only all be sealing our doom." Tobirama sighs heavily.

Madara feels himself twitch at that. For obvious reasons, he had _**never**_ liked Tobirama. Though he had come to revile the man, after the Senju killed Izuna! "Either way, your demise is imminent, Tobriama!" And from the brief glimpses he had gotten into the past, that level of hatred had only grown because the man had been trying to steal his woman! "Don't think for one moment that I have forgotten what you did to Izuna and the fact you tried to steal my wife!"

Well not his woman. His former self's woman. Wait. His future woman. Damn it! This was all terribly confusing! He could feel a migraine coming on! Maybe, he should just focus on those lovely images instead of overanalyzing everything.

It was out of his hands. What harm could come from enjoying the small respite that the woman apparently had seen fit to offer him? Truly, he never would have thought that she would be such a devious little thing.

"Your wife?" Minato blinks in confusion. "The history books never mentioned that you married."

He could certainly understand the Fourth Hokage's confusion. "That's because I didn't." Not until his Clanswoman decided to meddle with things that she should have left well enough alone. "Not in the previous timeline at least." Though apparently that was about to change.

The thought was a terrifying one. What would happen when the timelines converged? Would any of them remember the previous timeline? Wouldn't he be dead? He would have died of old age by now surely, if nature was allowed to run its course.

"Wait!" Naruto glares at Madara as he charges up a Rasengan. "You're telling me this pervert with the porcupine hair _**married**_ Suki?!"

Hashirama shakes his head. "That's essentially accurate. Though I have always thought his hair looked more like a lion's than a porcupine's." The first Hokage apparently felt that was necessary to add.

Tobirama twitches. "THAT IS NOT THE DAMN POINT!" And for the first time in his entire existence, Madara reluctantly had to agree with the Senju.

Why was he surrounded by so many idiots? Honestly? Had all the intelligent people been killed off by this era?

* * *

Back in the past, a week had passed since Suki had proposed to Madara. There impending marriage was the talk of the entire village and soon, she suspected it would be the talk of the Five Great Nations.

"So that's her then." The female Uchiha hears someone say as walks inside with Madara.

The room was a simple one. One never would have guessed that this room with it's grayish blue walls and large round table was where history would be made. Were everyone's fate would be decided, but it was.

It was so horribly plain. Not even a single picture adorned the walls and there were no windows. None of them wanted to take the chance that this meeting could be overheard.

"Yes, Shimura." Madara's voice sounded a bit irritated to Suki. "This is my fiancée, Lady Suki." Apparently, being his fiancée was enough to confer a title of sorts onto her.

Normally, Suki wouldn't care about such things. Nobles could be killed just as easily as any commoner. Whether they were civilian Nobles like the Daimyos or ninja ones such as the Hyuga Clan. Still, Madara's gesture did warm her heart.

It was his way of saying she was his equal. That they were both of the same status and a very subtle warning to anyone who might object to her presence. Any objection was going to be perceived as an insult to the Uchiha Clan and likely would be mate with force.

"Well she is a pretty one." The young man remarks as he takes his place by Tobirama. "I can see why you speak so highly of her."

Suki almost didn't recognize the man at first. Madara had addressed Danzo by his last name and he was decades younger, but it was him. It was Danzo. The man who would one day play a large part in her Clan's demise.

The very thought had her eyes bleeding red. Had she still been in the modern era, the young woman had no doubt that her Rinnegan would have activated automatically.

Madara's eyes narrow at that remark accusingly at Tobirama. "Yes, she is." He glances at Danzo. "Though I should warn you, there is a reason why I call her my Bloody Rose." He caresses her cheek. "Her thorns are every bit as deadly as her beauty."

Suki smiles at that and lightly kisses the palm of her hand. Madara might not know why she reviled Danzo, but he clearly knew that she despised him. The fact that her Sharingan had activated for seemingly no reason told him that much.

Madara was the last of his father's sons for good reason. The man was not only powerful, but he was also intuitively aware of his surroundings. To a certain degree, her almost lover was a man who operated on an almost instinctual level.

"I'm certain that must indeed the case for her to have captured your attention so thoroughly." Danzo nods.

Suki's fingers twitch, but thankfully they were in her pockets. They were itching to form a Chidori. To slam into his chest and rip out his black heart. It would save the Leaf an almost untold amount of suffering, but she had to be patient.

This wasn't just about the Leaf anymore. The first Kages were here. How ironic, that she had been invited to the original Kage Summit so to speak. Gaara probably would have laughed at the irony, if he were here.

Speaking of Gaara, she should probably do something about the Tailed Beasts. She wasn't sure what she would do about them though. Madara was destined to have control of the Nine Tails for at least a time. Should she try to change that?

"Congratulations on your impending union, Madara and Lady Suki." The Kazekage's eyes narrow. "But I believe that we didn't come here to discuss wedding floral arrangements."

Hashirama rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Yes, well let's get started." It was going to be a long day, Suki observes.

* * *

What seemed like an eternity later, the meeting was finally over and they were allowed to go home. Madara smiles as he watches Suki sleep. How did he ever manage to sleep without his little lioness curled up next to him so sweetly, he idly wonders.

"I don't know what he did to you, but I'm going to find out." He kisses her temple.

Several long minutes pass by before Madara determines that his intended was indeed fast asleep and he swiftly heads off to find Danzo. The man who Suki had glared at with such hatred that it practically burned the very air.

As predicted, Danzo not only served as one of Hashirama's bodyguards during the Summit, he was part of the watch tonight. Perfect. Madara smirks as he slams the other man against the side of a building in an ally.

"Madara!" Danzo's eyes narrow.

He recognized that look. It was the look of a predator who had been cornered by a stronger one. While he still didn't know what this man had done to his future wife, Madara did know one thing.

Danzo Shimura was a snake. Of course, snakes had their purposes. He was reluctant to kill such a talented ninja at a time like this, but he would if it became apparent he was a real threat to his Bloody Rose.

"I'm flattered you remembered my name." Madara's hand was suddenly wrapped around Danzo's throat. "And I presume you know that I could snap your neck long before you could cry out or even think about defending yourself, if I wish to do so."

It was tempting. Instinct told him that this man would be a threat. Perhaps, Danzo would never be his equal in combat, but he was still a threat.

The man had managed to put himself right into the inner circles of power and he wasn't even in his twentieth year. That made him dangerous. As much as Madara was loathed to admit it, even the weakest ninja could overcome the strongest...if they played their cards right.

"I'm fully aware of that." To the man's credit, he didn't even flinch. "What I'm not aware of is why you're attacking a comrade."

Impressive, but that wasn't going to stop Madara from doing what needed to be done. He needed to make his point.

"I'm not quite certain what you did either." His eyes narrow. "I saw the way she looked at you and I saw those gears shifting inside your head at the Summit, you're up to something." He tightens his grip on the other man's neck. "Consider this a warning. If you upset Suki or my Clan in any way, I will ensure that you die screaming."

He never thought that he would actually fall in love, but that must be what this was. Madara had never been compelled to kill for a woman before. Well other than the abstract. To protect his Clan and his village, but never just because a woman was herself. Familial ties or out of necessity yes, but never like this.

Danzo eyes narrow further as he nods. "I understand perfectly. I will apologize to your Lady for whatever I did to offend her." He tilts his head in confusion. "Though I'm not certain at all what I did because I've never spoken to her before today."

He wanted to call Danzo a liar. He truly did, but there was a certain sincerity in his eyes that was difficult to fake. Why would Suki despise a man this much, if she had truly never spoken to him before?

"Perhaps, you are telling the truth." And perhaps he wasn't. "But there is every chance she looked at you with such scorn because she knows the truth about you. She knows what you're capable of and it disgusts her."

Danzo snorts at that. "Madara, this is a time of war." He smirks rather cruelly. "We've all done things that we aren't proud of, but that description applies to you…far better than it ever could me."

_He had never wanted to kill someone so much before._ Mostly because Shimura's words were true. Danzo was right. He had done things that would have made even the most hardened ninja gape at him with horror.

Suki was an Uchiha Rose though. She'd understand, if he told her what sort of savagery he was capable of. What did it matter that he enjoyed the battle? He could distinguish between bloodlust, lust, and love. He'd never harm her. Not seriously anyway.

Training was one thing, but Suki was to be his wife. He'd never show that side of himself to her and Danzo should know that. Still, the upstart had chosen to aim for his one weakness. Her.

"You shouldn't speak of things that you don't understand!" The impulse to kill him was powerful as he pulled back his other hand to punch Danzo, but the punch never came.

He had been stopped by someone and that someone was Tobirama. "And you shouldn't threaten your comrades." The Senju hisses at him.

Danzo wasn't his comrade. That much was obvious and neither was the white haired man hissing at him.

"I don't." Madara smirks at Danzo. "I hope you take our discussion to heart and remember, should you upset her in any way…you're guard dog can't protect you forever." And with that, he Flickers off.

* * *

_Like a fairy tale,_ Suki thinks to herself a few hours later when Madara wakes her with a kiss. It was like something out of a fairy tale. Being awoken by true love's kiss.

Unfortunately, the fairytale soon turned into a nightmare. "I spoke to Danzo while you slept." He what?!

"What did you say to him?!" Her eyes widen in horror.

Madara shook his head as though he thought her reaction was unnecessary. It was as if she were a child who was far more afraid of a spider than she should be.

He caresses her cheek. "I made it quite clear to him that if he were to upset you again, he would die screaming." Madara smiles at her as if that was the most natural thing in the world. "As is the natural order of things."

That was sweet in a rather old fashioned way. Half of her wanted to Chidori the idiot was for thinking she needed his protection and the other half was touched. Touched that he cared enough to threaten someone who upset her.

She suppresses both emotions though. Right now, Suki had to focus. There was no other alternatives. She could sort out her feelings later.

Suki quickly pins him underneath her, her Mangekyo whirling. "You shouldn't have done that." It was infuriatingly sweet, but who knows what sort of ripple effect his actions would have?!

"And a husband a wife should not keep secrets from each other." He flips them with ease. "Which you have clearly been doing." Causing Suki to glare up at him defiantly. "Danzo claims that you've never spoken to him before, but the way you looked at him indicated otherwise."

"Madara, I love you." She really did. "But if you don't get off of me and drop this matter, you will regret it." It would be better, if he didn't know.

Would he ever trust her again, if she told him the truth? Assuming that he did, what would happen next? Would the man that she had come to love be replaced by a power hungry demon who would try to use the knowledge she held about the future to take over the Five Nations? She didn't know and that was a terrifying thought.

He shakes his head. "I can see it in your eyes." The Uchiha Patriarch sighs and kisses her forehead. "The fear. Something is frightening you and I want to know what it is." That was a valid request. "Did you really agree to marry a man that you couldn't trust?"

Damn it. She sighs as she looks up at him. His crimson red eyes boring into her ruby red eyes. Sharingan to Sharingan.

If Madara wanted, he could probably force the answer out of her. It was difficult to gauge how much stronger or weaker he was in this time, but she wouldn't have won in the future. Not alone.

No. She and Naruto had been a team. That was the only way they could have ever hoped to defeat Madara in the future.

The only ways she could keep her secret involved a great deal of pain. "I hope not." She'd have to kill him when his guard was down or she'd have to break his heart.

"Then tell me what's wrong." His gripe was firm, but not overly aggressive.

She smiles at that. He wasn't going to force her. That was something. Suki would just have to hope that whatever feelings he had for her would be enough.

Suki takes a deep breath and decides to chance it. "Don't make me regret this." She pleads with him. "Don't make me regret being honest with you. Don't make me regret loving you."

"I won't." His gripe was still on her, but it hadn't tightened.

How could she possibly tell him this? Where should she even begin? Would he believe her at all or would he think that she had gone crazy.

She brushes her lips against his. "When you found me, I lied about where I came from." Suki wanted the chance to kiss him again, in case she lost him after this.

Madara kisses back and looks at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" She had a Mangekyo Sharingan. It wasn't implanted. "You're clearly an Uchiha." That much was obvious.

"I am, but I'm not from here." She sighs as she looks up at him, her ruby red eyes filled with guilt. "At least not yet and as for Danzo, he will commit many atrocities against our Clan in time." And suddenly, it all made sense.

_Danzo eyes narrowed further as he nodded. "I understand perfectly. I will apologize to your Lady for whatever I did to offend her." He tilted his head in confusion. "Though I'm not certain at all what I did because I've never spoken to her before today."_

_He WILL commit many atrocities against our Clan in Time._ Danzo had never spoken to Suki before, but she reviled him. His beloved spoke of atrocities, but not ones that had already come to past. No. She was speaking of the future.

"How old are you really?" She looked like a woman who was barely of age, but if his theory was correct…she likely wasn't. "You speak in future tense. You're an Uchiha, but not one born into this era!"

Suki nods in confirmation as she looks at him apologetically. "It really depends how one looks at it. In this era, I haven't even been born." So she wasn't someone who was traveling towards the future.

His Bloody Rose was a time traveler and she had seen the future. She had _lived_ it. It all made sense now.

Everything was stunningly clear as day to him. This was why she had looked at their fellow Clansmen and women as if they were ghosts. This was why she was so worried about the future. This was what she had been hiding!

He gapes at her. "Suki, do you realize how much you may be altering the timeline?" If she hadn't been born yet, Madara was most certainly not supposed to take her as his wife!

"I know." She kisses his cheek softly. "That's what I'm trying to do. There's so much that you don't know about the future and not all of it is pleasant." Tenderly.

It was as if she truly thought this was the end of their relationship. Suki was right to fear that, of course. Madara should end things with her right now and try to send her back to her own time.

Awful things happened to people who tried to alter time. He had heard stories of such things. Of those who time traveled and most of them ended in tragedy.

Madara had always thought them to be myths, but now he knew that wasn't the case. "I imagine not. Do I die?" He probably shouldn't ask her, but curiosity was a powerful force. One that could override even something as basic as common sense.

"We all die eventually." Suki shakes her head. "None of us is immortal, but I think that you know I can't answer that question."

No. She was right. It would be wrong of her to ask. Though he was hopeful it would be of old age or at least that he would go out in a blaze of glory.

It was a strange thing. The woman who had asked to marry him, already knew exactly how he was going to die. And despite that, Suki still wanted to marry him anyway.

"You're right." He shakes his head as he looks at her as if seeing the woman underneath him for the first time. "Did you come here voluntarily?"

Suki shakes her head. There was no reason to lie to him. Not now. Not anymore. She'd already told him too much.

"I was sent here because the energy from various Jutsus on a battlefield collided and I believe that the words spoken to be beforehand, may have somehow…primed the energy to take me back to the past."

The Uchiha woman had to admire his restraint. There must have been at least a hundred questions running through Madara's mind, but he asked so few of them. If their roles were reversed, Suki wasn't sure she would have been able to do the same.

"That's why you were so concerned." He frowns. "About what I would do, if you were gone. You don't know, if you're going back to your timeline."

Suki nods and sighs. "I honestly have no idea how time flows here vs. in my era." And for that, she was truly sorry.

The Uchiha Rose as Madara called her had found two things here that she never imagined that she would ever have again. Love and a family. Tragically, Suki didn't know whether or not, she would be allowed to keep either.

"Do you love me or was this all just a clever rouse?" Suki winces at the question. "A trick to ensure that you could alter the timeline in whatever way you see fit."

She sighs as she flips them and straddles his waist, claiming his lips in a heated kiss. "I wish that it was a trick." That would make things easier. "It's not though. That would be too easy. The universe loves to mock me." She shakes her head. "I fell in love with the man who wanted to kill me."

There it was. The truth was out. Well at least the foundations of it.

"I don't know what happens in the future, but I can't imagine ever wanting to kill you." He returns her kiss and breaks it to stare at her. "Not now. Though I still wish to know what Danzo did to our Clan."

Suki bites her lower lip. "If I tell you, you can't go off into a rage." That was a very real possibility. "We have to plan our next move an intelligent manner and not just be slaves to our instincts."

"Of course." He runs his fingers through her hair. "I'm aware that it must be horrific. You said atrocities."

Her heart was pounding. This was the moment of truth. The moment where she would find out, if Madara really loved her. Would he listen to her wishes or would he lash out in a righteous fury and doom them all?

"He played a part in our Clan's Massacre." She lets out a shaky breath. "A Massacre that won't happen for several decades yet, but that is what I am trying my best to prevent." She looks at him with unshed tears in her eyes. "And along the way, I fell in love with you."

Tears for everything that she had lost. Tears for everything that she could still lose and tears of guilt. Suki hated that she had lied to him, but she hadn't seen any other choice at the time. And now, her entire future was in his hands. In the hands of a man who had not only tried to kill her in the future, but the man who she loved with all her heart.


	13. Wedding Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara and Suki are planning their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

_She was an unusual one,_ Madara muses to himself as he watches Suki glance at a list. A very, very detailed list at that. The list which contained all her plans for their wedding.

"I never would have thought you were the type of woman to put much thought into such things." She had always struck him as more practical than fanciful, but he didn't mind indulging her. "Let me know when you get to the part where you select your bridal lingerie, I'm afraid that I wouldn't be much help in selecting the proper china." Though that didn't mean that he wouldn't tease her.

Suki rolls her eyes at him as she scribbles a few more things down. "I'm not." Well it certainly didn't look that way from where he was standing. Well technically laying down next to her, but he digressed. "You're the Head of our Clan though. A certain degree of grandiosity and luxury is necessary." Ah. That was true.

She was a clever little thing. He considered himself fortunate that she was more interested in plotting their wedding and how to kill Danzo than plotting against him. Like Izuna, the woman had a habit of making people underestimate her as she schemed. (That likely had something to do with their angelic faces, but again that wasn't the point).

"That's true." Madara smiles as he kisses the back of her neck. "Speaking of necessity, I believe that it's time we decided what to do about Danzo."

Danzo clearly had to die. If he had played a part in the Massacre of his family, there was no other alternative. Madara couldn't let him live and thus leave the fate of his Clan to chance.

Suki sighs softly at the kiss and snuggles back against him. "Well now that you threatened him, he'll be on guard." Ah. Well perhaps in hindsight that had been a mistake. "I don't know much about him in this era, but in my era it wasn't easy for me to kill him. Though this time, he doesn't have the Sharingans to protect him."

She killed him? Hmm. It seemed that that his petname for her was becoming more and more accurate. Suki really was his Bloody Rose. Though that last part was concerning.

"Sharingans?" Madara's eyes narrow at that thought.

That could only mean one thing. Someone had either given Danzo their eyes or he had taken them by force. Perhaps, he had even resorted to grave robbery.

The third option seemed the most likely to him though. Danzo was powerful, but Madara had a hard time imagining him being able to steal the eyes of any of his family. Even if he could, it would be quite the risk to take.

When their Clan found out, they would extract vengeance on him. "He wore ten Sharingans on a transplanted arm like armor." Suki sighs as she shivers at the thought. "It was grotesque, but effective. Every eye provided him with one minute of invincibility. While they were activated, he couldn't die."

Just like that, his pleasant mood completely vanished. Madara would never allow such a thing to come to pass. No one was going to use his family's corpses as a damn shield!

"Well as you said, he'll be on his guard now." That was unfortunate.

Still, that wouldn't stop him from doing what had to be done. One way or another, he would ensure that Danzo never stole another Sharingan!

Suki nods at that as she tries to soothe his agitation by caressing his cheek. "Our wedding would be best." Which was somewhat effective.

The touch of her hand was rather distracting. She did have such wonderful hands. Though that wouldn't deter him. No. He had a mission now and that mission involved seeing Danzo's corpse lowered into the ground. Where it would never harm another Uchiha!

"Are you suggesting that we murder someone at our wedding?" He blinks at her. "I've always called you my Bloody Rose, but I never thought that you would live up to it in such a speculator fashion."

Suki just smirks at him as she kisses him. "That's exactly what I'm suggesting and I am always pleased when I exceed your expectations."

It was probably wrong, but he found her little display of bloodlust to be strangely hot. He should probably see a counselor or something. That couldn't possibly be normal.

Oh well. Who wanted normal when you could have Suki Uchiha for your wife? Not him. That was for damn sure.

* * *

Back in the present, Naruto couldn't believe this. Suki was married to Madara! He had always hoped that somehow she'd find happiness, but not with their greatest enemy!

"Unbelievable!" He couldn't believe this!

Madara sighs as he looks around. It was clear that he was just as confused as Naruto. "You may as well call off your army." What?! "Odds are we won't remember this anyway. Anyone that has died in this timeline, might be alive in the next and it's unlikely this battle will have ever happened in the new one."

Well, when he put it that way. It made perfect sense. Still, it was a bit jarring to hear their most fearsome foe just give up like that. It really must be true then. Madara was in love with Suki.

"For all we know, we might be about to turn into old men or die again." Hashirama's eyes were wary.

It seemed that he had no idea what to make of this situation either. That was bad news. If the First Hokage was confused, then so was everyone else. No one knew what to do!

"Madara, what have you seen so far?" Tobirama arches an eyebrow. "It might help us to figure out a reasonable course of action."

Naruto didn't like the positively murderous look in the Uchiha's eye that was now directed at the Second Hokage. "I've seen enough to know that you tried to steal my wife from me!" Oh boy. "Fortunately, she has better taste than that!"

This was weird. It was one thing to see Academy Boys chase after Suki because she had that whole Mysterious Vibe going on, but a Hokage and Madara?! This was ridiculous! Shouldn't they be focusing on more important things!

"I would be more concerned about the fact that some of us might cease to exist in short order." Minato sighs as he looks at Naruto with guilty eyes. "And for that, I'm truly sorry, my son. It seems that we never get much time with one another."

Damn it! His father was right! They never did. The whole dying and resetting the timeline thing were really cutting into their father-son bonding time! There was still so much that he wanted to say to the other man, but the word got caught on the tip of his tongue and they were running out of time!

Tobirama rolls his eyes and sighs. "You're absolutely right, Minato." That didn't stop him from glaring at Madara. "And I would never try to steal another man's wife. Hashirama, vouch for me!"

"That's true." The First Hokage looked extremely uncomfortable in Naruto's opinion at that moment. "Though I really don't think that's the most pressing concern at the moment!"

Yeah. The whole his dad might just disappear thing was far more pressing! Not to mention, there was a chance that he wouldn't be born or something!

"There's got to be something that we can do!" They couldn't just sit around and do nothing!

Madara sighs and shakes his head. "It's maddening, but all we can do is wait." And as much as it pissed Naruto off, he knew that the other man was right.

Suki had gone back in time and they had no way to follow her. His best friend was literally changing history right before their very eyes and they were utterly powerless to stop her. And perhaps most frustratingly of all, Naruto wasn't even sure if Suki knew she was doing it!

* * *

Back in the past, Suki sighs. As much as it made her happy to surprise Madara, killing Danzo wouldn't be easy. They had to make it look like an accident somehow and that was easier said than done.

"He's not willingly going to be alone with us." Not even at their wedding. "Danzo is many things, but suicidal isn't one of them." The man had been survivor. Suki would give him that much.

Madara nods in acknowledgement of that point. "Then we'll just have to find a way to kill him at our wedding while everyone is watching then." The unspoken _without getting caught_ lingered heavily in the air, Suki notes.

There might be a way. It was a long shot. They would have to plan this perfectly, but it might work.

"How reliable are the weather predictions in this village?" She glances at him.

Of course, if worse came to worst she could produce the necessary conditions. Suki just really hoped that wouldn't be the case. The woman could hardly fire off Amaterasus without anyone noticing.

This was an instance were discretion was the better part of valor. The last thing they needed was to get caught. Danzo was a Leaf Ninja in a time where they needed every ninja they had. That and he was likely well-respected even now. It would look bad to kill him.

Tobirama would likely use it as an excuse to have Madara executed. "Very accurate." Madara looks at her in confusion. "We have one ninja in particular who is skilled at that sort of thing. Why do you ask?"

"Because I have an idea." A bad idea, but it was an idea. "One that will require a thunderstorm."

She couldn't believe that she was doing this. Still one shot and it would be all over. At least in theory anyway.

No one knew about the Kirin in this time. Of course, they didn't. She was the one who had invented it. They would think it was a freak accident as long as she didn't need any Amaterasus to activate it.

Her almost lover looks at her in confusion. "I'm not sure why killing Danzo requires a thunderstorm, but I shall speak with Mitszu and see what she says." Mitszu must have been the ninja who was gifted with the weather, Suki decides.

"That would be appreciated." Suki smiles at Madara kisses him.

He happily returns the kiss and for a moment, the young woman allows herself to be distracted. Distracted by the feeling of his lips against her own. Madara was rather good at that. Distracting her.

Madara smirks at her in the way that made Suki's heart skip a beat. "Is there anything else that I can do for you that you would _appreciate_?" Being able to smirk like that, should be illegal.

It wasn't fair. Suki had no defense against a smirk like that. Evil bastard.

"Oh I'm sure that you could come up with something." She shakes her head in disbelief.

Really, Suki knew that Madara's deviancy should annoy her. She should smack him, but somehow the man just exuded a certain charisma that was undeniable. Though that probably had something to do with the fact he was undeniably gorgeous.

She'd never really paid much attention to such things before Madara. "Of course, I can." Now though, well it was hard not to notice.

Speaking of hard, the Uchiha Rose decides it would be best to steer this conversation back into safe territory. "I'm planning on striking him with lightning." Otherwise the young woman knew exactly what would happen.

They would get caught up in each other and spend the day in bed. While they probably wouldn't consummate their impending marriage completely, Suki doubted she'd be able to concentrate on anything other than the feeling of Madara's skin against her own. And that just wouldn't do.

Not in this circumstance anyway. "Though you can do that later." She shakes her head. "Right now, we have an assassination to plan."

Madara smirks at her again. "Gods and Goddesses, I love you." That smirk really did need to be banned. "You're so ruthless."

Her future husband was apparently turned on by the thought of her plotting someone's murder. That probably wasn't a good sign for his mental health, but then again…Suki was hardly in a position to judge. What kind of bride plotted an assassination at the same time she was picking out the china for her wedding?! An insane one. That's what kind!

"Thank you, but that's not the point." Suki sighs. What on Earth was she going to do with him? "We need a thunderstorm and then I can channel the lightning into a new attack. I call it the Kirin." She might as well explain the finer details of her plan, if she truly wanted this to work.

Madara runs his fingers through her hair soothingly. Perhaps, he just wanted to give her some sense of normalcy. It was sweet, but it wasn't necessary.

Given the choice between preventing a war and a traditional wedding, Suki would prevent the war. That's what Itachi would want her to do. Besides, she was quite certain that the Honeymoon would more than make up for it anyway.

His eyes were scanning hers now. Searching for something. "And this Kirin, is it dangerous for you to wield?" Oh. Madara was worried about her safety.

Again, that was sweet. It wasn't necessary though. Not by a long shot. Suki might have a borderline unhealthy appreciation for his aggressive personality, but she was perfectly capable of standing on her own two feet. She was a ninja and an Uchiha Rose, after all!

"It might be dangerous for other people, but I can handle it." And for once, Suki smirked at him!

Madara's smirk softens into a smile. "Good. And that is why you're the perfect example of an Uchiha Rose." It was a beautiful smile. "Beautiful and deadly, just as I told them at the Summit."

It was strange. Her almost lover could be so…sweet in his own strange way. Well when he wanted to be, but he was also the man that had very nearly destroyed the world as they knew it. He was such a paradox. A sexy paradox, but still a paradox nonetheless!

* * *

Meanwhile Tobirama sighs. He knew that he was being ridiculous. There was no need for him to be so depressed over the wedding, but he was.

He supposed in the end, it was the what could have been that was getting to him more than anything else. Suki had never made him any promises or even really indicated that she had any romantic interest in him.

"You seem tense, Lord Tobirama." Danzo's voice partially snaps him out of his internal musings.

Which was a good thing. He was fortunate that she hadn't. Like it or not, Suki was an Uchiha and he was a Senju. It would never have worked anyway.

He should be glad that the woman had found love with someone else. "Of course, I'm tense." The Senju in question just really wished that it wasn't Madara.

Why on Earth did it have to be Madara? Anyone would have been better than him. Maybe, that was part of it. Was this some subconscious desire to compete with the man who had successfully pulled the wool over his brother's eyes so long?

"You are worried about this Suki woman as well." Danzo looks at him.

What? No. He trusted Suki. That was certainly something he never thought he'd say about an Uchiha, but it was true. Tobirama did trust her. The woman had saved his life.

He rolls his eyes at Danzo. "It's not her that I'm worried about." That much should be obvious.

Why Danzo was more worried about Suki than the man who had him pinned by the throat was beyond him. Madara was obviously the real threat. Suki just happened to have poor taste when it came to lovers.

"You're worried about Madara then." Danzo nods at him in understanding. "I would normally be inclined to agree with you, but I believe she is the one controlling him and not then other way around." That was utterly ridiculous.

He was going to have to put an end to this and quickly before Danzo got himself killed. "And I believe that you shouldn't make such unfounded accusations without proof." The Senju shakes his head. "You've seen the lengths that Madara will go to in order to protect her. Do you really wish to earn his ire?"

Danzo was certainly a formidable ninja in his own right. He was not on par with Madara Uchiha though. Not that Tobirama expected him to be. So few people were and Danzo was still so young.

"No. I do not." Good. So Danzo wasn't suicidal. "Though I have concerns for this village and I'm not afraid to express them, if necessary."

"Then you'll have to express them from beyond the grave, if Madara finds out about these expressions of yours." Tobirama sighs. He didn't want the other man to die. "I suggest that you stop wagging your tongue, until you have proof of treachery."

If Hashirama wouldn't listen to his own brother about Madara, he certainly wouldn't listen to Danzo. The man obviously didn't know what kind of pull the Uchiha Patriarch had over his brother, if he was slinking about in such a sneaky fashion.

Danzo nods at him as he looks around the training grounds. "Very well. Though it seems you have your suspicions too." He gestures towards all the broken training posts. "Or you wouldn't have to be so cruel to the posts. I shall take my leave for now. Good day to you, Lord Tobirama." And with that, the other man Flickers off.

Tobirama sighs as he looks at the spot where the other ninja had stood, only seconds before. He had a bad feeling about this. The Senju couldn't see this ending in any way without blood being spilt.

"Gods and Goddesses, help us all." He shakes his head.

* * *

A few days later, Suki felt like she was going insane. Never before had she been in a position like this. So many women were surrounding her and each of them was behaving as if they were a piranha!

"White." Chara nods. "White is the best color for a wedding kimono. It represents purity."

Naori shakes her head as she looks a the elderly woman. "It's traditional, but this is not a traditional wedding." She smiles at Suki. "I imagine that Madara would prefer a less predictable choice."

They both had good points, but honestly Suki doubted that Madara would particularly care too much about the kimono's color. He'd be far more interested in taking it off of her.

Of course, she knew better than to say that. She was still getting to know her ancestors and Suki wasn't entirely certain that they would appreciate "dirty jokes." This was after all, a very different era than the one she had been born into. That much was for certain.

Maya smiles at Suki. "Perhaps, we should ask what our Lady thinks." That was a good point.

Chara and Naori had been rather busy debating her wedding kimono color. Neither had asked Suki what she wanted, but that wasn't something that the Uchiha Rose could hold against her Clanswomen. They were just excited.

They were excited and she couldn't blame them. This was a time of great bloodshed and misery. A wedding must have seemed like something out of a dream to them.

Sadly, she knew the truth. "Hmm. I'll have to think on the matter. What are the choices." Her wedding wouldn't be symbolized by white.

No it would be symbolized by red. A very particular shade of red at that. Blood red. Danzo's blood.

This didn't upset her in the least though. While Akira had been an overly ambitious woman, Danzo was far worse. He was the one who had played a large role in her Clan's demise and for that, he would die.

Her only regret was that she couldn't give him the slow death he deserved. "A very diplomatic answer." Chara smiles at her as Suki thinks she would have preferred the Amaterasu.

Burning Danzo alive sounded rather appealing. She briefly imagines his agonized screams and smile more. Her bridesmaids probably thought that Suki was just imagining her wedding day, but that wasn't the case. Well at least not exactly.

She was really plotting Danzo's death. It would happen on her wedding day though. So Suki supposed that their thoughts were likely still accurate.

"I'm trying." Suki nods at the elderly woman. "To set a good example for the rest of our Clan."

It hadn't really sunk in yet, but Suki was aware of the fact that she would be the female Head of her Clan. Just like her mother had been. The young woman wasn't sure how her mother would have felt about this.

Of course, Suki was destined to take on an influential role in their Clan. Had the Massacre not happened, her authority would have been great. Not as great as Itachi's, but still significant.

Though she highly doubted her mother would have ever expected her to marry Madara Uchiha or anyone like him. "Then you are succeeding." Naori assures her with a smile of her own.

Was there anyone like Madara though? Suki doubted it. Madara was certainly one of a kind. No matter the timeline.

"What about the cake though?" Maya smiles at her. "What kind of cake would you like to have?"

Suki pauses as she considers this. She normally wouldn't care about such things, but she hadn't been lying to her future husband when she said they were important. They were the Clan Heads. She and Madara had to set an example.

"Velvet." Suki nods at her decision. "Something elegant, but unexpected." Oh right. They were going to need more than that. "We'll probably need at least a dozen though. This is a very large Clan and I imagine we'll have to invite people outside the Clan as well. Actually make that three dozen just to be on the safe side."

Chara nods approvingly at this. Well at least Suki was fitting in with her family well enough. Now, she just had to make sure that their descendants would survive and even thrive in the future.

For that to happen though, Danzo had to die. While this was hardly a great loss for the world, Suki knew that she would need to execute the perfect assassination for this to work. The Kirin would be his downfall. She would make sure of it.

"A wise decision." Naori laughs. "Madara is lucky to have you for a bride."

Suki just nods at that. Though she couldn't help, but wonder what her Clanswomen would think, if they knew the truth. Would they still look upon her in the same way?

In the end, she supposed it didn't matter. Come what may, Suki was determined to find a way to save them. And now that Madara knew the truth, the Uchiha Rose suddenly felt far more confident about her quest than she had in a good long while. Together, they would find a way to save their Clan (and prevent a war). And then, they could enjoy a nice, long Honeymoon.


	14. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara and Suki are finally getting married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry, that this one took so long to update. Real life and technical difficulties got in the way. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy Part One of the Wedding Chapters.

Before meeting Madara, Suki had never really given much though to her wedding day. Oh she had always known that eventually she'd get married before restoring her Clan, but it had always been an abstract thought. Something that was so far in the back of her mind, that it barely qualified as an afterthought.

"You look beautiful." Chara smiles at her as Suki glances out the window of her home with Madara and into the crowded streets of the Leaf. "Red was such a daring choice!"

That certainly wasn't the case today though. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she barely recognized herself. Her ruby red silk gown was draped around her frame like something straight out of a dream with the golden sash and trimming only adding to the effect.

She smiles at the elderly woman as she stood up. "Thank you." The sleeves were so long that they came all the way to her knees and it felt as if they were made out of a summer breeze with the way they swayed so easily around her.

"The flower girls are certainly having a grand time." Naori notes with amusement and Suki nods in agreement.

There was one flower girl from every Ninja Clan in the Leaf Village and they were all throwing their flowers into the crowd. Each girl had a different color of flowers to throw out. So it was nothing short of a rainbow out there.

Speaking of flowers, she adjusts shimmering strands of her tiara necklace in her hair. "I really hope that these don't fall out on my way down the aisle." They were glorious.

"I'm sure they won't." Maya assures her.

Intricate silver chains were woven into her hair and along them were diamonds that were arranged like leaves with rubies in the center. "He really does take this rose theme seriously." Beautiful roses on her whatever one would call this. She didn't think it counted completely as a tiara, but it was clearly more than just your typical hairpieces.

"Well I never thought that Madara would marry so early, but it's obvious that he's quite content to show you off." Chakra shakes her head in amusement as if she was quite used to such behavior from Uchiha men. "Humor him and enjoy your time in the Sun."

It was definitely her time in the Sun. The streets of the Leaf were still lined with people. Ninjas and civilians alike. It seemed that everyone wanted be part of the grand spectacle.

"Of course." She smiles as they prepare to head out the door. "Well lets not keep them waiting any longer." It was time to leave the house and walk down the aisle. (If you considered a truly massive red carpet rolled out along the street an aisle, anyway).

"Yes, that would be best." Naori opens the door for Suki. "Don't worry. I'm quite certain that you will take his breath away in that kimono." And with that, the bridal procession begins their march down the aisle.

* * *

Tobirama fumes in the present as more and more memories came crashing down on him. It seemed that Suki was truly in the midst of altering the timeline and he wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"The woman is far too naïve for the likes of you, if she truly believes that a leopard can change its spots!" He seethes at Madara in jealousy.

It bothered him to admit this, but there was no point in denying it. He was actually jealous. While his relationship with Suki had apparently never really developed beyond that of friends as far as he could currently see, at some point…he developed feelings for her.

Feelings that he had never acted on! "Do not give me such accusing looks." Madara glares right back at him. "Tis not my fault that no woman could put up with your sour disposition long enough to marry you!"

"I can't believe you two are fighting over this!" Naruto twitches.

Of course, they were fighting over this! That bastard had just implied that no woman would find Tobirama desirable! He had to die!

Hashirama shakes his head and sighs. "Tobirama, just leave it be." No! He most certainly would not! "We have more pressing concerns at the moment and he's clearly just trying to get a rise out of you!"

Well that may be true, but it was certainly an effective tactic. The Senju had to give Madara that much. The bastard had always known exactly how to get under his skin. It was quite frankly, maddening!

"Well it's working!" The Second Hokage snarls in rage.

Madara just smirks in response. "It's working because you know it's true." He raises an eyebrow and tilts his head thoughtfully to the side as if giving the matter a great deal of thought. "I suppose your face isn't entirely unpleasant, but really it is your icy personality that scares them away!"

Minato groans and covers his head with his hand. Tobirama knew that it was a juvenile argument to get into, but that didn't really matter to the Senju. What mattered was proving that he was right.

"Well I imagine she'll divorce you or maybe stick you with a knife in your sleep!" Could that be Suki's true intention? "That would be the wisest course of action that the woman could possibly take! "It would certainly solve a lot of problems and it would even prevent a war!"

Upon hearing that, Madara flies into a fury and launches himself at Tobirama. Perfect! Now, he would at least have a chance to send Madara right where he belonged! Straight to Hell!

"Say hello to your brother for me!" The Senju smirks. "You'll be seeing him shortly!"

* * *

Back in the past, Madara smiles as he waits at the stunning silver alter that had seemingly hundreds of flowers woven into it. No doubt that was Naori's doing, but he didn't mind.

The crowd was massive and the day was deceptively sunny at the moment. Everyone was dressed in their finest. Now, he just had to wait for the bride.

"You're a very lucky man." Hashirama smiles at him as Suki is escorted out by her bridal party and for some reason, Kenji.

Madara had been surprised by that choice, but Suki did seem to have a soft spot for the child and as her father was presumably dead, well someone had to walk down the aisle. Besides, the crowd certainly was enjoying the sight of the beautiful bride being walked down the aisle by an adorable child.

The Uchiha Patriarch couldn't help, but smirk at that thought. "Yes, I am." And the fact that Tobirama was sulking made it even better.

His bride was the picture of grace as she walked down the length of that carpet. The ruby red kimono matching her Sharingan perfectly and the sunlight seemed to almost shimmer when it reflected off of the golden sash and silver accents.

"That poor woman." A certain white haired Senju mutters under his breath, causing Madara to subtly make a rather rude hand gesture at him while everyone else's eyes were trained on Suki. "She has no idea what she's getting into."

A feast for the senses, Madara decides. The festive music playing in the background. The scent of food everywhere and the glorious sight that was Suki's gown flowing around her with every step she made towards him. It was nothing short of exquisite.

"Tobirama, stop wagging your tongue before I cut it out for you." Madara rolls his eyes, but smiles as his bride finally reaches them.

He swiftly takes her hands. It was strange to realize that he was in love with a woman who hadn't even technically been born yet, but here he was. The moment would have been perfect, had he not been standing so closely to Tobirama and seen Danzo's face in the crowd.

"Everyone, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Suki and Madara Uchiha." Hashirama smiles as he tries his best not to cry. "If anyone has any reason why they should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The fool always did cry at weddings.

Suki smiles slyly as she holds Madara's hands. "Though I wouldn't recommend it." Her eyes sparkling with undisguised mischief. "I believe everyone here is familiar with Madara's temper."

She was a sassy one, he notes. Drawing laughter from the crowd with that comment. Granted some was more nervous than amused, but he liked that. At least everyone in attendance knew better than to subject themselves to his wrath. If nothing else, they certainly respected his power. They would have been foolish not to.

"Right." Hashirama rubs the back of his head nervously. "As there are no objections, we'll just be moving on then." Again laughter from the crowd. "Do you Madara Uchiha take Suki to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honor, and cherish her in good times and in bad? To stand by her side in sickness and in health and to forsake all others until death do you part?" He smiles at his best friend and greatest rival encouragingly.

Even a year ago, Madara probably would have scoffed at such a question. The idea of getting married in these perilous times had always struck him as foolish, but not now. Not when he was looking into those beautiful eyes that were darker than the night sky itself.

"I do." He smiles at Suki.

He didn't even mind the fact that he was adorned in a matching ruby red wedding kimono that also had a golden sash and silver accents. A kimono that was positively sweltering in the oppressive summer heat. All that mattered was that he was marrying Suki and that they were about to kill Danzo.

"Do you Suki Uchiha take Madara to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor, and cherish his in good times and in bad?" Hashirama was sobbing now and it was nothing short of miracle that his words were understandable. "To stand by his side in sickness and in health and to forsake all others until death do you part?" For such a powerful ninja, he could be a real crybaby at times.

Suki smiles at Madara. "I do." And suddenly the Uchiha Patriarch forgot about his other internal musings about Hashirama.

It was so easy to forget everything else, when looking at that woman. She really was a rose. Though he knew that they were on a schedule here. Soon enough, the sunny skies would turn dark with thunder clouds and the time to strike would be at hand.

"Then by the power vested in me by the Fire Nation and Leaf Village, I pronounce thee man and wife." More sobs. The man really needed to get ahold of himself! "You may kiss the bride!"

Madara had absolutely no problem doing exactly that. The feeling of Suki's soft lips against his own was always quite the pleasant one. Equal to any adrenaline rush that he normally only found in the heat of battle.

"Ridiculous." He hears someone mutter under his breath.

Not that Madara cared as Suki kissed him back with equal passion. Danzo's time was running out quickly and far sooner than he ever could have imagined at that.

* * *

Danzo excuses himself to grab some punch. He didn't have any real desire to see Madara act indecent with his new bride. This was terrible news. At the rate that man was going, they were liable to conceive an heir right then and there!

"Has he no sense of decency?!" He fumes.

The sound feminine laughter startles Danzo from his thoughts. "One can hardly blame the man for being happy to find love." Very familiar laughter at that. "It's so rare that Clan Heads find love matches."

It was Mira Hyuga and Aoi. The Hyuga Clan Heads. That immediately puts him on edge. These two were highly predictable in some ways, but they were also dangerous enemies to have.

"I suppose so." He sighs and shakes his head. "It's just there are children in attendance!"

Aoi chuckles at that. "Well you can't blame the man for wanting to kiss a beautiful woman and getting caught up in the moment." Well no. Not exactly. It was still rather disgusting though!

Since when were the Hyugas so lax on such things? Theirs was a proud Clan. A Clan that was all about public prestige. Why were they going so easy on Madara for his barbaric display of lust?

He glances over at the couple who was still kissing. Was that tongue? He was pretty sure it was!

"I suppose your right." He smiles at them. "How are the two of you enjoying the festivities?"

There was no reason not to take advantage of the fact that he had two of the most powerful and wealthy individuals all of the Leaf speaking with him. Privately. He'd be a foolish not to use this to his advantage and Danzo was no one's fool!

Mira smiles at him. "Quite well." She shakes her had as looks at Danzo hesitantly. "I would not make your annoyance at his affectionate display known. Madara is not a man that I would want to have as my enemy."

To his annoyance, Aoi nods in agreement. "Yes, just a friendly piece of advice." So the Uchiha Patriarch had already sunk his claws into them, had he? Interesting.

"I shall keep that in mind." He smiles at the pair. "Well shall we rejoin the rest of the celebration? I imagine that Suki is about to throw her bouquet and that should be quite the interesting sight to say the least."

They nod in agreement and three of them proceed to do precisely that. Suki's flowers were indeed flying through the air and the fight for the red roses was rather vicious to say the least, even Suki winces at the brutality.

"It's probably a good thing that we're only getting married once." Suki brushes her lips against Madara's ear to ensure no one overheard her. "I wouldn't want to be the cause of a war this bloody."

Madara chuckles at that and nods in agreement as he gestures for her to sit down. "True enough. Though I imagine the men will be far more practical about this." Slowly, sliding the garter belt off her.

Suki blushes slightly as her husband makes a grand show of removing the lacy garment. Clearly, he was enjoying himself immensely. He did seem to adore showing off, whenever the opportunity arouse.

"Catch!" And with that, he hurls the garter belt in the crowd, seeming not to care where it landed as he escorted Suki to one of the many cakes at their wedding. "Well that was easy enough. Would you care for some of this delicious looking velvet cake?" He smiles at her as he cuts into it.

"I would." Suki smiles.

He was the picture of masculine beauty, sensuality, and beauty in that kimono. Suki had never seen a man who could make clothing look so impressive before. He looked every inch the Head of a Noble Clan in her mind.

He smooshes some cake into her mouth. "Good! Tis tradition!" And then he had to go and do that!

Suki glares at him and returns the favor tenfold. She would have engaged in a food fight, had the darkening sky not caught her attention. The time to strike Danzo down was fast approaching.

"Come, My Love." She smiles at him as she takes his much larger hand in her own. "It is also tradition for a newly married husband and wife to share a dance."

She really needed to focus more on the task at hand, Suki muses to herself. The Uchiha woman shouldn't allow herself to be so easily distracted by those broad shoulders. The Honeymoon would come soon enough. Right now, they had a Shimura to kill.

"Yes, it is." He smiles as the two of them head to the "dance floor."

Well it wasn't really a floor so much as a street, the Bloody Rose observes. That mattered little though. Madara had a way of making every movement seem to predatory and exotic at the same time. It was a talent, that Suki doubted many men possessed. Yet, he possessed it in spades.

She smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck. "You really shouldn't distract me so much." It wasn't fair.

"And how am I distracting you?" He smirks down at her as he wraps his arms around her waist.

She always felt so tiny compared to him. Suki considered herself to be about average in height. Perhaps a little above average. So she was by no means short, but her almost over completely dwarfed her at times.

She rolls her eyes at him playfully. "I think you know how you're distracting me." A fact that was equal parts exciting and annoying.

Suki didn't like being at a disadvantage in anything, but with Madara she didn't mind as much as she normally would. It was possibly the most foolish thing that she had ever done, but she trusted him. She loved him.

"Yes, I know." He caresses her cheek. "Though it's still fun to tease you all the same."

Though he knew that they would have to find a way to separate Danzo from the others. From what he could tell about Suki's Kirin, it was effectively an attack that harnessed the destructive power of lightning. If all went well, Danzo would be struck by lightning and he wouldn't get back up.

It was a rather appealing thought, but certain precautions needed to be taken. He'd rather not have anyone else die at this wedding that wasn't Shimura. (Well other than Tobirama, but he'd deal with that annoying Senju another day)!

Suki shakes her head in amusement. "We can save our fun for later." She looks at him pointedly. "For now, we have to figure out how to get Danzo into position."

Yes, that would prove difficult. Hmm. What would be the best way to separate him from everyone else, but to make it look like an accident.

"How much control do you have over where your attack lands?" If she was harnessing natural lightning, he suspected that the answer to that question was not much.

She frowns at the question. "I have good control, but the clouds will disperse after one hit and it's unlikely they'd truly believe that lightning would attempt to strike him twice naturally." Damn. That meant they only got one shot at this.

"We'll just have to wait until the viper wanders off as I'm sure that he will." Danzo hated socializing. That much was obvious. "Do not worry, My Bloody Rose. On this day, Danzo will breathe his last." He was sure of it.

* * *

Hashirama smiles as he watches the newlyweds dance. It was sweet. Watching Madara whisper sweet nothings to his new bride.

"Well we can't let them have all the fun." Mito winks at him. "Come on! We should start dancing as well!"

That was a good point. Whether or not it was Madara's wedding, Hashirama was still Hokage. If he wanted this event to be seen as successful and to reassure his villagers, he would have to dance.

Not that he particularly minded doing that. It was always grand to dance with his beautiful wife. It was just that outside of the battlefield, he really did have two left feet and Mito would likely be rather irritated with him by the end of the night.

He laughs as he heads off to dance with her though. "You're quite right." he winks at her. "Though perhaps this time, it would be best…if you were the one to lead." The First Hokage most certainly didn't want a repeat of last time.

"Yes, that would likely be the wisest course of action." She giggles at the thought as they begin dancing.

Though it didn't escape Hashirama's notice that storm clouds were gathering, he thought nothing. Most of the people in this crowd were ninjas. They could handle bad weather and as for civilians, well they were smart enough to take cover before it got too bad.

"Do you think Tobirama will be alright?" The First Hokage wasn't blind.

He knew that it was very likely his brother had some sort of romantic feelings for Madara's Bride. While he doubted that the other man would ever be dishonorable enough to steal someone's wife, it was still a cause for concern. There had been enough strife between their Clans.

A one-sided love triangle would most certainly only make matters worse. He was quite certain that it was one-sided because the way that Suki had looked at Madara during the actual ceremony had spoken volumes. This was indeed a love match.

Mito sighs as she glances at the white haired Senju in question. "Eventually. Whatever his feelings were, I don't think they had much time to solidify." She smiles at her husband. "He'll move on quickly enough. Stop worrying so much."

Hashirama nods in agreement. His wife was right. He was overreacting. Tobirama was a smart man, he'd move eventually. His brother just needed time to lick his wounds was all.

Speaking of Tobirama, it looked like his brother was approaching Suki and Madara. Damn it. "We should probably ensure that a disaster doesn't strike." He sighs as he allows his wife to guide him closer to the happy couple. "One that would be far more dangerous than a little rain."

* * *

"I wanted to congratulate you on your marriage." Tobirama smiles at Suki. "Although, I believe that Madara certainly married well above his station, I know that this is a happy occasion for you and I have no intention of spoiling that for you."

She smiles at him and nods. "Thank you." Though it didn't escape Hashirama's notice that Madara was holding her rather possessively against him now. "That does mean a lot."

He nods. Obviously, his brother was struggling with this. Perhaps it would be best to step in.

"It seems that it's going to storm soon." The clouds weren't too bad now, but they were getting darker and darker. "We should probably excuse everyone."

Suki shakes her head and smiles. "No. I think it'll be fine. It'll probably clear up in a few minutes and if they can't handle a little rain, none of them deserve any of the velvet cake."

Well he wasn't entirely sure that was the best idea, but he nods. It was Suki's and Madara's Wedding. Had he known that Suki's red kimono was the color that the ground was about to be stained in, he would have objected strongly.

Hashirama didn't though. So he didn't protest. He also missed the slight smirk on Suki's face when Danzo wandered off towards a punch bowl. One thing was for sure, this was going about to become a wedding that the Leaf Village would never forget!


	15. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Suki and Madara continue enjoying their wedding, everything is going exactly according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all the second half of Madara's and Suki's wedding. 
> 
> Chapter Notation: If Hashirama's memory looks familiar to you, it's because that's a bit of a recap from the last chapter. It's framed from his perspective for comedic effect. Happy reading!

The thunderstorm was approaching, but it was far enough away that Madara was quite certain they had time. The only problem was ensuring that Danzo was far enough away from the others that he would be the only casualty. That was going to prove rather difficult with such a large celebration going on.

"Attention, everyone." Though Madara knew exactly how he was going to solve that particular dilemma. "It's time for our meal and I would like to propose a toast to my beautiful wife."

He had used a Jutsu to ensure that his voice would be heard by everyone. It had always worked like a charm at Clan Meetings and today was no exception in that regard. In a matter of mere seconds, all of their guests had quickly sat down at one of the many tables and were watching him with expectant eyes.

Madara couldn't lie. The Uchiha Patriarch did quite enjoy exercising his influence. There was a certain rush that came from having your orders obeyed without question. It was all too easy to get drunk on power as Izuna had warned him time and time again.

"Danzo, would you be kind enough to go get us a few more glasses of wine?" Madara smiles at him as he sits down next to his bride. "I don't want us to run out. You know where they are, right?"

Everyone was sitting down at the refreshment tables. This would be the perfect time to strike. He glances at his Bloody Rose, who merely nods at him. Good. She was ready then.

Danzo bows formerly to him. "Yes, of course." He smiles at the happy couple. "I should only be a moment or two." And with that, he scurries off.

"It really is disgusting." Suki's lips brush against his ear as she whispers to him. "His little act that he puts on for all these people."

To which the Uchiha Patriarch could only nod in agreement. It was. Then again, a ninja must see through deception. Apparently, it was a good thing that the younger Uchiha was here or else he would have missed Danzo's treachery.

That was likely because he didn't perceive the man as a major threat to him. Danzo was probably only eighteen summers or so. Compared to someone like Tobirama, he had always been rather low on the totem pole in the Uchiha's eyes. That was no longer the case though.

He smiles at Suki and returns the favor. "Indeed it is." Pretending that he was whispering sweet nothings to her. "However, that shall be his final act and he will trouble our family no more."

It would be his final act and it would be Danzo's most speculator performance with an ending to die for, he thinks to himself with a smirk. If everything went according to plan, the entire Leaf Village would just think it was a horrible accident. That a promising young ninja had been tragically cut down at the beginning of his already impressive career and no one would dwell on it further. Which was just the way he and Suki had intended everything to go.

"Good." She smirks at him. "I'm so glad. I shall consider this your wedding present to me."

She was such a vicious little thing. The woman actually viewed an assassination as a wedding present?

It was both an amusing and somewhat disturbing occurrence to pondering. "Well that is just one of many of many wedding presents that I intend to give you." He smiles and slides something onto her neck.

"Pearls?" Suki blinks as she looks down at the beautiful necklace now adorning her formerly bare skin. "That's rather old fashioned."

He tilts his head in confusion. Old fashioned? Well perhaps in her era it would be. It was very much in style now though.

"Do you not like them?" Perhaps, he should have gone with another choice.

She smiles and kisses them. "I love them. They're beautiful." So he eagerly returns her kiss. "It's just that well that old world elegance is rare in my era." Well there was something to be said for tradition in his mind!

"Good. I'm glad you like them." He smirks. "And I imagine you would look quite lovely wearing nothing, but those pearls when we are on our Honeymoon."

Her face turns a brilliant shade of crimson as Suki lightly swats him. Much to their guests' amusement. They might not have heard what he said to her, but Madara was quite certain they understood the general point.

The groom had said something rather inappropriate to his blushing bride. The grownups were all amused and well the children were confused. Oh well. That was just the way of weddings, he supposed.

* * *

Back in the president, Hashirama blinks as he was ambushed once again by images from the past. It seemed that was happening more and more lately. Every few moments, someone would freeze up and get barraged by new "memories."

"Stop fighting!" He vaguely hears someone shout as Tobirama and Madara clash.

_He was at a wedding and very worried about his brother. "Do you think Tobirama will be alright?" Hashirama looked at his wife, his eyes full of worry._

_Mito sighed as she glanced at the white haired Senju in question. "Eventually. Whatever his feelings were, I don't think they had much time to solidify." She smiled at her husband. "He'll move on quickly enough. Stop worrying so much."_

_Hashirama nodded in agreement. His wife was right. Tobirama just needed some time. Well at least that's what he thought until he saw his brother approaching the newlyweds. "We should probably ensure that a disaster doesn't strike." He shook his head as he allowed Mito to guide him closer to the happy couple. "One that would be far more dangerous than a little rain."_

_Thankfully, it appeared his worries were unfounded as Tobirama gracefully congratulates the couple. Well mostly gracefully. The other man couldn't resist getting at least one dig in at Madara._

_He should probably cut in before this escalated to blows though. "It seems that it's going to storm soon." The clouds weren't too bad now, but they were getting darker and darker. "We should probably excuse everyone."_

_Suki shook her head and smiled. "No. I think it'll be fine. It'll probably clear up in a few minutes and if they can't handle a little rain, none of them deserve any of the velvet cake." Well that was a good point._

"You're both being ridiculous!" Minato. "History is being written before our very eyes and the two of you can't put your old grudges aside long enough to help us come up with a plan?!" The Fourth Hokage was right about that.

They did need to come up with a plan, but unfortunately Hashirama couldn't think of one for the life of him. Suki Uchiha had gone back in time and she was changing everything. She had even married Madara!

"This is so weird." Naruto shakes his head. "What did you see?" His blue eyes turn towards Hashirama.

Oh boy. He wasn't entirely sure that he should say, but it seemed like everyone else was going to find out anyway. "Velvet cake?" To which everyone fell over in shock.

"HASHIRAMA, THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR JOKES!" His brother was now twitching around on the ground in utter outrage. "Now, tell us what you really saw?!"

The First Hokage sighs and shakes his head. "I did see velvet cake. Madara and Suki are apparently either in the process of getting married now or have gotten married already, depending on how one wishes to interpret such things."

"Oh." Madara smiles. "Well I like velvet cake."

Naruto nods in agreement. "Yeah. I do too." He grins. "Not nearly as good as Ramen of course, but it's still pretty good!"

Tobirama just couldn't stop twitching. "That is not the point!" Not that Hashirama could entirely blame him. Maybe, that had been in poor taste! "It doesn't matter what kind of cake was served at the wedding!" Ha! He cracked himself up. Poor taste! "What matters is that she was foolish enough to marry him and that history is being changed!"

Oh right. Hmm. Well he was still at a loss for what they should do. It would be almost to follow her and even if they did, there was no way to know what sort of impact their arrival would have on the past and the future.

"I'm afraid that we have little choice, but to let events unfold." The First Hokage sighs. "I do not like it any better than you do, but it's not as if we can follow her." That answer didn't sit well with anyone, but not a single soul argued with him.

They all knew that he was right. Their fate was in the hands of the blushing bride.

* * *

Decades in the past, Danzo sighs as he goes to get the wine. He couldn't believe this! He had been reduced to playing the part of a golden retriever. A Shimura should not be playing fetch for the Uchiha Clan!

Maybe, he should just poison the wine. It would serve them right! How dare Madara threaten him in such a fashion?!

"No. It'd be too obvious." Danzo sighs as he grabs a few bottles of requested substance. "I'm the one fetching the wine, if he dies after drinking it…" Well obviously, everyone would know that he was the one who had killed Madara Uchiha.

That wouldn't go over well, especially at the man's wedding. For now, he would just let events unfold as they may. If Madara continued his threats, Danzo would find a way to ensure the man never lived long enough to carry them out.

Besides, he had just gotten married. "I imagine the Honeymoon will distract him for at least a little while." And knowing Madara, Suki would likely be expecting before the year was out.

There was nothing like a child to distract someone. That was why he wasn't currently having children. They were such a liability, especially for famous ninjas. Someone could kidnap them or take them hostage in battle and then, the formerly mighty ninja would likely fall at the knees of their enemy without protes.

"Such a fate is never going to happen to me." He shakes his head as he begins his trek back to the toast, looking up at the sky.

Hmm. Storm clouds were gathering. That was a rather ominous beginning to a marriage. How strange.

Had they not even bothered to check what the weather would be like today? "Then again, I guess such forecasts are not always accurate." Perhaps, someone had told them that it would be sunny all day and that person had simply been wrong.

"A toast to my beautiful wife." Madara smiles as he raises his glass.

That bastard! He wasn't even waiting for Danzo to get back before starting the toast! He was trying to subtly humiliate him!

So that was his game! Well Danzo wasn't having it and to make matters worse, Suki was dutifully playing the part of a blushing bride! No one seemed to even notice the slight!

"Here, here!" Others begin raising their glasses, not bothered by his absence in the slightest!

How dare they?! He might not be a Clan Head, but Danzo Shimura was one of the most powerful ninjas in this village! He had even been invited to the Kage Summit! Did these people have no sense of decorum?!

Madara just smirks at him as if sensing his thoughts. "She came into my life seemingly out of nowhere and now, I can't fathom who I was able to travel so far on the road of life without her."

Suki smiles and toasts with him. "And I feel the same way about you." Unbelievable!

The gall of those two was absolutely incredible and unfortunately, he couldn't say anything directly to them. Danzo was confident in his own battle prowess, but he wasn't an idiot. Madara was his superior in combat and perhaps, even Suki was.

No. Any form of revenge he took upon the two of them would have to be far more subtle than that. That's when he hears the clap of thunder and frowns.

Well that would have to wait until later. "I must say that I'm very happy for the both of you, but we really should get inside." Hashirama laughs. "Or else we're all going to look like wet cats!"

_BOOM!_ The sound of thunder was heard as it suddenly begins to rain down out of almost nowhere. _CLAP!_ Lightning!

"I suppose you're right." Suki smiles at the First Hokage. "Forgive me, everyone it seems that we have allowed our good mood to override our common sense. We should all head inside."

Damn right they should! Danzo tries to make his way over to them, but that's when he notices that the sound of thunder and clapping of lightning was coming faster and faster. It almost sounded like many, many birds chirping as everyone starts darting into the nearest respective buildings.

* * *

Suki somehow manages to hide her smirk. The beauty of Kirin was that it allowed you to utilize the power of nature itself. Well at least one very specific aspect of it. Lightning!

"Wow." Maya blinks as they all huddle inside and watch through the windows. "It's really coming down."

Of course, it was. Suki cuddles against Madara's chest as she begins guiding the lighting. This is what she and her husband had been planning for. No one would suspect a thing.

Kirin had advantages and disadvantages of course. One of them was once the storm conditions were created, it was a fast Jutsu. Lightning could hit the ground at only a miniscule fraction of a second.

Fast enough that even the practiced eyes of most ninjas to determine what had really happened. "Oh no!" Chara's voice briefly interrupts Suki's musings. "Danzo is still outside!"

Naori shakes her head. "Don't worry. He's almost to the nearest building, he'll be fine." After all, she probably thought the odds of getting struck by lightning were incredibly low and they usually were.

Usually. Though that was not the case now. Not when Suki was directing the Kirin. Danzo was about to breathe his last. She was sure of it. He would never be able to threaten her family again!

_This storm wasn't natural,_ Danzo thinks to himself as the thunder and lightning came faster and faster. It was almost as if it was chasing him.

That's when he saw a pair of ruby red eyes watching him. The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, but it wasn't Madara's. No. They belonged to his wife.

He was far enough away from the door that at first he had merely imagined it. That was until he saw her smirk and mouth a single word. Thanks to his years of serving as a ninja Danzo had become a rather skilled lip reader was able to "hear" one word. Kirin.

That was the last thing he was truly aware of before a giant jet of blue light came down at him so swiftly, that he was barely able to discern it had the form of a dragon before it struck him and Danzo knew no more.

* * *

"Oh Gods and Goddesses!" Naori covers her mouth in horror. "Danzo was just struck by lightning!"

Madara feigns shock as does his wife. "Yes, he was. I'm afraid that if we go out, someone else might get struck." He sighs heavily as if mourning his loss. "No one could have possibly survived such a thing."

Chara was equally horrified. "You're right of course, but I can't believe it." Believe it, Madara thought himself. Though he wasn't cruel enough to utter that out loud. "One moment, he was fetching wine and the next, he's dead."

To his astonishment, Suki appeared to be crying silent tears. How she had managed to cry on command was beyond him really. Perhaps, his Bloody Rose really should have been actress.

If he didn't know better, Madara would say that the woman was actually upset. Silent tears of shock and sadness were now slowly flowing down her face as if she was struggling not to sob, but he knew the truth. She was lying with her face.

"We should have gone inside sooner." Her words sounded choked. It was as if Suki was barely refraining from bursting into a guilty sob. "If only we had heeded Lord Hashirama's words and gone back inside at the first sign of a storm, Danzo would still be alive."

The woman was dangerous, he muses. Who knew that she was such a skilled actress? Either way though, one thing was for certain…that had been a fatal strike.

As he looks out the window, he notices the point of impact. The lightning had been so powerful that it had left an actual indent on the ground. The ground that was now stained with red. The red of Danzo's life blood. Though that appeared to be all that remained of him.

"You mustn't blame yourself for that, My Lady." Ryo places his hand on her shoulder. "There was no way that you could have known." Perfect.

Perfect. They actually all believe that it was an accident and why wouldn't they? No one had any reason to suspect that Suki could harness _natural_ lightning.

It was one thing to be able to manipulate your won chakra and to have a lightning affinity. It was quite another to wield lightning in its raw form. His Bloody Rose was truly one of a kind.

"Do you think there will be a body left to bury?" Tobirama's voice was so quiet that Madara almost didn't hear it. "He deserves a proper burial at the very least."

No. He most certainly did not. According to Suki, Danzo Shimura would have eventually played a large role in his Clan's demise. He didn't deserve a proper burial, but the Uchiha Patriarch supposed that for appearance sake, he should go along with it.

He shakes his head. "I doubt that is much left, but we shall see." Madara fakes a somber sigh. "It's really the least that we can do for the poor boy's family."

Suki might be lying with her face and her forced tears, but he was lying with his actual words. He didn't give a damn about Danzo's family. All he cared about was that the threat to his Clan was dead.

Danzo was dead and now Madara could focus on far more important matters. Like his Honeymoon. Though of course, his death would likely delay that for several hours or possibly days, it didn't matter in the end.

He had made a promise to Suki and he had ever intention of keeping it. "Storms like this don't usually last long." Suki looks out the window and bites her lower lip fretfully. "We should be able to collect his body soon."

* * *

An hour passed before everyone deemed it truly safe to go out and recover Danzo's body. Well what was left of it, Tobirama thinks to himself rather grimly.

The strike had reduced his body to nothing, but ash. Ash and the bloody imprint of where his body had once been. So much blood. He almost pitied the poor son of a bitch.

"Perhaps, we should delay our Honeymoon." Suki glances at Madara. "And help his family with the funeral preparations."

Madara sighs as he wraps his arms around his wife's waist comfortingly. "Yes, you're right." That causes Tobirama to raise an eyebrow.

The Uchiha Patriarch had obviously hated Danzo. So why was he delaying his Honeymoon to do the right thing? It didn't seem like a very Madara thing to do.

He shakes his head and dismisses the thought. Madara didn't care about right or wrong. He cared about power and it would obviously make him seem like a very small and cruel man to not express some sort of sympathy towards Danzo's family at the moment.

Perhaps, Suki was really a good influence on him. "I'm so sorry, everyone." Sukli looks at them, her gaze lowered and her eyes puffy from crying silent tears. "We truly never meant for any of this to happen.

"It's not your fault." Mito shakes her head. "No one could have foreseen something like this happening."

That was true. For once, Tobirama couldn't rightfully blame Madara for this. It had been an accident. A tragic accident and that was all there really was to it.

He shakes his head and sighs. "Is his family in attendance?" Tobirama directs his gaze towards Madara.

"Some of them are." The Uchiha Patriarch sends them all sympathetic looks. "We will do whatever is necessary to help you with the funeral arrangements. I know that it is a small comfort, but we'll pay for all of them."

Danzo's family merely nod their heads. Some were sobbing, Tobirama noticed. Others were simply in shock. He supposed that it didn't matter how they reacted. The fact of the matter was that Danzo was dead and the only thing they could do now was to give him a proper funeral.

"Thank you, Lord Madara." One of Danzo's kin gives him a weak smile and bows.

He shouldn't bow to such a fiend, but Tobirama knew that it was proper protocol. "You're most welcome and again, I am deeply sorry for your loss." He sighs as he caresses his wife's cheek. "Please forgive me, but my wife is most distress about this ordeal and I think it would be best if everyone left so that we may process the events of the day and assist the Shimura family with the funeral arrangements."

Everyone simply nods and slowly disperses. So that was that, Tobirama observes to himself. Danzo was dead and Madara had married Suki.

The demon had gotten exactly what he wanted. It just seemed fundamentally unfair somehow. Not that Tobirama was going to mourn Danzo, of course. It was just irritating how things were working out in the other man's favor so much recently.

"Did you want something?" Suki looks up at Tobirama.

With those beautiful sad eyes of hers. Madara was right. His wife was deeply distressed about all this. This was not the time for him to fight with the Uchiha Clan leader.

Instead, he just smiles at Suki and kisses her hand. "No. I suppose that I'm just in shock. I shall take my leave now." Much to the irritation of Madara, of course.

"Alright." Suki smiles at him. "Stay safe."

Tobirama nods as he quickly departs. He didn't even spare so much as a backward glance at Madara. Nothing would vex him more than being ignored.

He sighs to himself as he continues on his journey towards his home. "I really don't think that Suki realizes what she got herself into by marrying him." Madara was capable of being charming when he wanted to be, but he was still at his core a dangerous predator.

It was like a kitten trying to cuddle up to a tiger. Honestly, the Senju couldn't help, but worry for her. May the Gods and Goddesses protect her. That foolish woman had actually married Madara Uchiha!


	16. You're My Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara and Suki enjoy their Honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Unfortunately, my update rate is going to be a little unpredictable for the foreseeable future. I have no intention of abandoning this story though. With that in mind, happy reading.

_Three days._ It took three days for them to arrange Danzo's funeral and for things to finally settle down enough for them to escape. Well perhaps, Suki was being a bit overly dramatic about that last part. Their plan had been executed perfectly and no one seemed to suspect a thing, but still the Uchiha Rose was more than happy to leave after the last funeral guest left.

"You're evil." Suki smiles as she leans into Madara's arms. "I can't believe you still haven't told me where we're going!"

They were on a ship and heading towards an island. That much was obvious. Suki just didn't know which island.

It was a big strange, Suki muses to herself. She had traveled far and wide in the future, but rarely had she actually gone to any of the Island Nations. So admittedly, her knowledge of their geography was more than a little lacking. A fact that her husband seemed more than willing to use to his advantage.

Madara chuckles at that and kisses the top of her head. "I may be evil, but you knew that when you married me." Well that was true. "Besides, it's more fun to torment you by leaving you in the dark."

Her husband. Those words still felt so strange, even in her own head. Though they were true. She was now Madara Uchiha's wife and they were on their Honeymoon. Her life had certainly taken many unexpected turns of late. It was true what they said, _'Anything is possible.'_

"Just remember, that you aren't the only one that can torment people." Suki tilts her head back enough to kiss him. "I'll get you back for this. I borrowed a pair of chakra cuffs from Naori and I know how to use them."

That was a bit of a bluff. Thanks to Madara's courtship, Suki wasn't nearly as innocent as she had been when she stepped foot in the past, but she was far from an experienced vixen either. She expected that would be changing very shortly though.

He laughs at that as he runs his fingers through her hair almost reverently. "I'm trembling, My Bloody Rose." Madara often did that. "Truly." He loved to play with her hair and taunt her.

"As you should be." She smirks as the island finally came into view.

That's when Suki gasps. It couldn't be. She recognized this place from her history books at the Academy. This was the Whirlpool Village!

Only this place wasn't an island filled with ruins. No, this was a beautiful and thriving nation in its own right. Smaller than the Five Great Nations to be sure, but certainly worthy of note and also the land of Naruto's ancestors!

He smiles at her. "Do you like it?" Madara's hand slides out of her hair and back onto her waist.

"I love it." Suki's voice barely came out in a whisper.

She hadn't even thought about it, but there was truly a chance that history could be completely rewritten. Should she try to save this beautiful place or was that meddling too much? Had Suki already pushed her luck to its limits? Was it worth the risk?

"Good." Madara smirks as he offers her his hand and helps her off the ship. "I'm glad because we won't be leaving this place for the next two weeks." He looks at her with his eyes sparkling with mischief. "How do you feel about sex on the beach?!" To which, Suki just playfully rolls her eyes and walks off with him towards the Inn.

* * *

Several decades into the future, Naruto's eyes widen as he sees the forms of his father, Madara, Tobirama, and Minato flicker. It was almost like they were see through for a moment, but then they were solid again.

"She's resetting the timeline to such an extent that the events leading up to the war must have shifted." Minato's eyes look around warily. "Meaning it's possible this war might never happen and we might not be here soon."

Madara frowns at that, clearly he knew that the Fourth Hokage might very well be right about that. It was an odd thing to see someone like Madara frown, Naruto thinks to himself. Though that was really the least of their problems!

What were they going to do now?! "Unfortunately, I'm inclined to agree." Other than sit around and do nothing!

Which was obviously bugging the Hokages just as much as it was bothering Naruto because Hashirama got very quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "Which means that the majority of us will likely disappear completely before she's done." They'd probably all be dead again, except for maybe his dad.

There was a chance that Minato might still be alive in this new timeline! Naruto felt his chest swell with hope at that thought, but he didn't want to assume anything. He didn't want to get his hopes up and have them crushed again. Though the thought wouldn't go away.

"Do you think she has any idea what she's doing?" Tobirama's brows furrow at the thought. "I can only presume that she wants to prevent the Uchiha Massacre, but what about everything else?"

Madara gives the Second Hokage a dirty look. "My wife is highly intelligent. I'm quite certain that she knows exactly what she's doing!" Uh huh. Then why had Madara looked so nervous a minute or two ago?

He didn't want to die again, Naruto decides. That's why. In this era, no matter what Suki did in the past Madara was either dead or reincarnated. A fact which appeared to be weighing rather heavily on the ancient ninja's mind.

"I'm not doubting that!" Tobirama's voice was colder than any glacier. "I'm just pondering whether or not her goals are specifically geared towards saving her family or shaping the history of our world in general!"

That was a good point and Naruto was going to say as much, when Madara frozen up. It was unnerving to witness a person go from being in the middle of a heated argument to just standing there with a wide eyed look on his face, unmoving and unblinking.

After several tense moments, Madara blinks. "Danzo is dead." Again?! That didn't make any sense though!

Danzo was already dead! Suki had killed him! He couldn't die _**twice**_! Wait. Could he?!

"That answers that question then." Tobirama sighs. "She has larger goals in mind." Wait. What?! "Killing Danzo wasn't strictly necessary to prevent the Uchiha Massacre."

No way! Tobirama was saying that Suki had killed Danzo during the Warring States Period and that she had done it all on purpose because it was part of some grandmaster plan of hers.

Minato nods his head in agreement. "I hate to say this, but if she wanted to prevent the Uchiha Massacre, killing Tobirama would have made more sense." That particular comment earns his father quite the nice glare from the Second Hokage, but it made sense.

"She's being strategic about this." Madara frowns. "Which means there is no way of telling how much of the future she is changing on purpose and what is being altered by chance."

That thought was enough to make Naruto shiver. He might not understand much about time travel, but he understood the basic concept enough. Suki was the pebble that had been thrown into the pond and she was making a lot of ripples and each ripple was bigger than the last.

* * *

Madara smiles as he carries Suki over the threshold. He might not be the most traditional ninja in the world, but there were some that were worth keeping. This was one of them.

Only a few minutes ago, their ship had docked and they had entered the Inn. From there it had been a short walk to their suite. Their beautiful Honeymoon Suite.

"Wow." Suki stares in awe.

Not that Madara could blame her. The white canopy bed was rather ethereal and only made even more so by all the roses that had been arranged into a heart on its silken sheets. And that was just the beginning.

He smiles at her and kisses her before laying her down on the bed. "Only the best will do for our family." There was a horizontal mirror and vanity on one side of the bed and a nightstand with a lamp on it next to a book shelf as well.

"Mmm you're a little conceited." Suki laughs at him as she deepens the kiss. "You're lucky that it's cute." Was he?

Well perhaps a bit. Though he liked to think that he had more than enough reason to be that way. His visual prowess was second to none and he had just married the most beautiful Uchiha Rose in an entire garden full of them.

A Rose who had some very bloody thorns now, he thinks to himself with a smirk as he savors the taste of her kiss. Danzo would trouble them no more.

He chuckles at that. "Well it's hard for a King not to be conceited when he has such a beautiful Queen laying in his bed." It was amazing how she could transform from a cold-blooded killer back into a sassy Rose so swiftly, really.

"You're very generous with your flattery when you're trying to seduce me." Suki smiles at him slyly as she pins him underneath him.

**Warning Honeymoon Lemon**

That wasn't all that he was generous with as she was about to find out. "Oh there is no trying involved." Madara smirks as he slides her sash off. "Only doing." Only to discover that wonderfully wicked wife was completely naked under her kimono. Much to his delight.

Suki blushes slightly. Her wedding kimono was still on her, but he could see the valley of her breasts and her naked torso. It wasn't anything that he hadn't seen before, of course. Though it was hard not to blush when Madara Uchiha was looking at her like that. Like he was a hungry wolf and about to devour her in the most erotic of ways.

"It just seemed more practical." She blushes as she straddles his hips and slides his kimono off of his shoulders. "You'd probably only rip my lingerie." Before yanking it off him, along with his boxers and discarding them both into a nearby corner.

Madara smiles slyly as he returns the favor. Pushing her kimono past her shoulders until it pooled around her hips and she slips out of the rest of it "I can't deny that or argue with the view." Her lovely wedding kimono was now laying in the corner. (Where it would be safe, next to Madara's clothes).

She was a vision with hair black as night, draped over her ivory pale skin that he knew was smooth to the touch. "Mmm that's because despite all your flaws, you are an honest man." Her breasts lush and full as the curve of her hips captivated him. The memory of what her desire tasted like still firmly on his mind.

"My faults?" He raises an eyebrow in amusement as he takes a perky pink nipple into his mouth and sucks.

Suki moans and bucks against him. "Y-Yes, like the delusion you h-harbor that you actually wear the kunai pouch in this relationship." Gods and Goddesses, that felt _good_!

His tongue was rough and wet against her sensitive skin and he was sucking on her in such a way that she could feel herself growing wet. The sight of his eyes burning crimson red as he nips at her breasts playfully. Fanning the flames of her desire for him, even more.

"Mmm I suppose that I can indulge you in this fantasy of yours that you're in control." He releases her from his mouth with a loud pop, making her almost whimper in protest. "If only in private. My Lady can set the course for the rest of our evening tonight." She wanted him to touch her again. Though Suki quickly realizes she might have committed an error.

It was one thing to banter with him, it was another to try to actually conquer a conqueror. "Alright then." She smiles at him more confidently than she felt. "I suppose that is the natural order of things, after all." And with that, she kisses him.

It was like fighting in a way. Their tongues battled for dominance and they both moan, but not from pain. This time it was only from pleasure.

Madara smirks into the kiss as he caresses her cheek and her neck, slowly sliding one over her ample breasts and the other over her back. He had said that she could set the pace, but that didn't mean he didn't fully intend to be an active participant in their lovemaking.

How could he be anything else, when his every action elicited such sweet moans from her? Almost begging him take her as they consumed each other with passionate kisses and Suki's soft, deadly hands glide over his chest.

She seemed to like doing that, he notes. "Do you like it when I touch you like this?" Tracing her fingertips over his chest. Madara supposed that she had a weakness for his abs or something of that nature. Which was fine with him. He was more than willing to indulge her every whim tonight.

"I like it when you touch me everywhere." She admits with a blush as she kisses his neck and sinks her teeth into him lightly. "Don't stop." Biting him. Marking him in a way and that only served to arouse him further as he presses the evidence of that further against her inner thigh.

Close, but not close enough. Just enough to let her know that he had every intention of stealing her innocence away tonight, but not enough to spook her. It was important to allow her to take the lead. She was a proud woman, but she was also truly a blushing bride.

"Well I'm definitely going to be doing that tonight and I'm going to make you scream." His name and ONLY his name.

She nips his ear in retaliation. "Don't get cocky." Suki then moves down and showers his chest with kisses, slow licks, and lovebites. Her pearly white teeth leaving faint marks in her wake.

His Rose had a possessive side it seemed and that made his cock ache with need. "I think that you enjoy it when I get cocky though." He reaches down and cups her womanhood. "You must or you wouldn't be dripping wet."

Suki moans and bucks against his hand. Those hands that she knew were capable of nearly bringing the entire Ninja World to its knees, but were so eager to please her. Which gave her an idea.

"I want you to make love to me with your mouth and I'll do the same to you." Madara was _very_ good at that! "Make me cum and then, I'll let you take me." She kisses him and caresses his cheek. "You'll be my first and only."

She couldn't imagine that she'd ever want anyone else. It was probably masochistic in a way, but there was something very thrilling about having a lover as powerful as Madara. Who could level mountains and yet, seemed to worship you. It was seductive to have such control over someone like that.

He smirks at that as he pulls Suki into the proper position for such a task. "I think that we can manage that." And before she could say anything, Madara was soon licking her slowly and roughly.

In the exact way that he knew made her almost insane with ecstasy. It almost wasn't fair, but Suki didn't care as she takes him into her mouth and sucks on his impressive erection. Making sure to lavish him with her tongue and to tease him with her teeth. Never biting, but just enough to make him feel it.

Madara groans at the sensation of her hot mouth wrapped around his cock and that wicked tongue of hers. She was still technically an innocent, but her mouth was anything but. It was almost enough to make him cum right then and there to see the beautiful seductress leaning over him and sucking on his erection as he licks her faster and faster.

Each lick made her moan and made him even harder. He shivers slightly at that thought as he toys with her clit and presses two fingers inside her. Plunging them into her tight heat again and again as she writhes against him helplessly. Somehow still managing to drive him to a beautiful insanity with just her mouth alone.

"M-Madara!" Her muffle moan could be heard as she takes more of him into her mouth.

The sound of which only filled him with more lust as he pumps his fingers inside her faster and faster, his tongue keeping pace with the digits and his thumb rubbing her clit. She was young and inexperienced, it didn't take long for her to cum.

"Fuck!" She releases him from her mouth long enough to say. "You're amazing." The woman was trying desperately to catch her breath as the pleasure of her orgasm washed over her and her Shairngan swirled around madly lost to its owner's desire.

There truly was nothing more beautiful than watching that woman in the throes of passion and knowing that he was responsible for it. It was almost a shame that he wasn't artistically inclined or else he probably would have made a sculpture or a painting to capture this Goddess of the Night.

"Not quite yet, but we're about to." He chuckles as he scoops her up into his arms and positions her over his waist.

Suki rolls her eyes at him. "Charming." Though she blushes as she looks down at his arousal.

He smiles at her reassuringly. "We can go as fast or slow as you like." Madara smirks at her as his eyes glance over towards the mirror. "And you'll be able to see everything."

That only made her blush redder than her Sharingan. Her husband was an absolute deviant, but she loved him anyway. (Or did she love him _because_ he was a deviant, she wonders to herself)?

"Alright." Slowly, she slides onto him and winces slightly at the tearing sensation that resulted.

Suki wasn't completely naïve. She knew that was to be expected as she had been a virgin only a moment ago. Her chastity was now a thing of the past as Madara swiftly kisses her and caresses her breasts with one hand while squeezing her backside in an effort to distract her.

The pain was slowly fading in favor of the pleasure his touch always gave her. She moans softly as she rocks against him slowly.

"I was right about the pearls." Madara smirks up at her. "They look glorious on you."

Indeed, they did. "I think you just like watching me ride your cock." The pristine white contrasting beautifully against her flushed skin as she rocked against him was nothing short of magnificent.

Even more magnificent though was the feeling of finally being joined with her in this way. Hot, tight, and wet. It took every ounce of self-control that he possessed not to grab her and thoroughly fuck her into the mattress.

"I can't deny that." After all, she was right. He was an honest man. "Now, why don't you show me what you can do, My Bloody Rose?"

He was taunting her and Suki knew that as she glances over at the mirror, but still her pride wouldn't allow that to stand unaddressed. "Alright. I will." And the sight of them making love in the nearby mirror made her even more wet.

They fit together so perfectly. It was beautiful and as she rolls her hips experimentally, it felt good. It felt good to feel him so deep inside her.

She could feel every inch of him. Suki could see his crimson red eyes smoldering at her with lust and the scent of his masculine musk hung heavily in the air as she slide up and down the length of his cock again and again.

Each time felt better than the last as they started to move as one. She wasn't sure when it happened, but eventually Madara grabbed her hips and was now setting the pace. Gone was the slow and sensual exploration of lovemaking, replaced by something far darker and more primal, but still wonderful.

"Perfect." He growls at her as his hands roam all over her body.

Over her neck to her breasts to her stomach and finally resting on her ass as he spanked her. It was a flurry of passion. Every bounce and every moan made her feel as if she was drowning in her desire for him. Somehow it was everything and yet, not enough.

Madara groans as he slams into the voluptuous vixen on top of him. Both at the wondrous feeling of finally being inside her and at her sensual touches. Suki's hands were gliding over his chest and inner thighs. She was such a seductive tease at times.

Perfection. She was perfection though with the way her dark hair formed a shimmering curtain around her face and those pearls glimmered thanks to the candlelight in their room. Not to mention those bouncing breasts and the way her legs were splayed around him as she rode him. Faster and faster!

Both of them half made with their need for one another. "Nhh!" This must have been what paradise felt like! "M-Madara!" And she slammed onto him once again, he felt her reach her second climax and that was all it took for him to join her. He spilled his seed inside her.

**End of Honeymoon Lemon**

* * *

The next two weeks passed in a haze of passion for Suki. She could scarcely tell where she began and Madara ended half the time. By the time the Sun was setting on their final day in the Whirlpool Village, Suki was quite certain they had made love at least once in every spot in their room and even once or twice on the beach. (How he had talked her into that was still something of a mystery, but her husband could be very _persuasive_ when he wanted to be).

"Is it wrong that I'm almost disappointed that we have to go back?" Madara offers her his arm as they board the ship that would take them back to the Fire Nation.

Suki smiles at his question and shakes her head. "No. It's not wrong." She had been thinking the same thing.

Though she knew that they couldn't hide away in the Whirlpool Village forever. As beautiful as the ocean waves, sandy beaches, and Madara's embrace was inside that Inn, they had important work to do.

The future of their Clan was at stake. She was the only one with knowledge of the future and that meant that the fate of the Uchiha Clan largely rested in her hands.

There was still so much that she had to make sure never came to pass. "I do have to confess that I am looking forward to seeing the look on his face when we get back." Though Madara's cocky smirk and words soon interrupted her train of thought.

"The look on whose face?" Suki raises an eyebrow at her husband's antics.

Madara's smirk only grows. "Tobirama." Oh boy. Not this again.

Was Madara still jealous of Tobirama? He had always been polite to her and Suki was almost certain he had romantic feelings for her to some degree, but he was still the man who had been responsible for the demise of her Clan. (Whether or not it was intentional was debatable, but that fact was irrefutable)! She could never love him.

Of course, the Uchiha woman knew that she was being something of a hypocrite in that regard. Madara had tried to kill her and now, he was her husband. Whatever. She didn't have to be consistent when she had a Clan to save!

"You aren't actually jealous of him, are you?" Unbelievable.

Madara shakes his head. "Of course not. You're my wife." He smiles at her and caresses her cheek as the ship begins to drift towards the Fire Nation. "Not his, but I do enjoy taunting the Bastard about that fact. It's truly the simple things in life that make it worth living like tormenting Senjus and the love of a wonderfully wicked woman."

Was she wicked? Maybe, a little. She had killed Danzo in cold blood for crimes that he hadn't committed yet.

Nevermind. It didn't matter. "Alright. Just try not to start a Civil War for the sake of your own amusement." She shakes her head in exasperation.

She was only half joking. Tobirama was the current Hokage's brother and more likely than not, he would still be the Second Hokage. Which meant that the Senju could make life _very_ difficult for them, if he so chose to do so.

"Oh don't worry." Madara smiles at her. "Hashirama would never allow Tobirama to start a war over a temper tantrum." And well, Suki nods because she could only hope that was truly the case.

Gods and Goddesses help them all, if she had done all this for nothing! Suki had not gone back in time, prevented Tobirama from isolating her Clan, killed Danzo, and fallen in love for Madara only for it to all be unraveled by her husband's desire to taunt a future Hokage! Surely, fate couldn't possibly be that cruel, even to someone like her!

"Good." She smiles at him. "I'm glad."

He kisses her forehead. "You don't need to worry so much." Madara smirks at her. "I'm going to enjoy thoroughly taunting him, but I won't start a war. You have my word of honor on that, My Bloody Rose."

She feels a surge of relief upon hearing those words because she believed _this_ Madara meant them. The Madara in the future had been a terrifying monster, but this man wasn't. This man was her lover and husband and while he might be a little sadistic at times, he had never lied to her. Suki could trust him to keep his promise. Well at least, she hoped that she could!


	17. A New Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Leaf Village considers a new ally as Suki and Madara return from their Honeymoon and speak with the heads of the Hyuga Clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

A few days later, Tobirama was not pleased to say the least. Madara and Suki were back and their new marital status was irritatingly obvious to well everyone. Why Suki allowed Madara to be that familiar with her in public, he didn't know.

"You're saying that you believe we should ally ourselves with the Whirlpool Village?" Hashirama didn't seem to care about Madara's indecency though. "Well they are a neutral village. So it might not be impossible."

His sworn enemy was currently standing behind his wife. Suki was sitting down and apparently rather enjoying shoulder massage from her husband. Occasionally, she would kiss his hand or smile at him.

This had to be some sort of statement. Flaunting their marriage as a way to show the strength of their Clan, perhaps? He couldn't imagine she'd tolerate this sort of display otherwise.

If he didn't know better, he would actually say that Madara was in love with the woman. "They're relatively close to us and off our coast. If an attack came towards us by sea, they would know about it first." Madara might be capable of familial love to some degree, but romantic love was laughable. Though it seemed the Uchiha Clan Head was making a good show of it and he was even going so far as to backup his wife's suggestion.

"That's true." Hashirama nods as he considers it. "They might not be able to stop the attack, but even if they didn't the warning would be appreciated."

He'd focus on his rival's outrageous behavior later though. "And them being allied with a larger Nation would help them enormously." Suki did have a point. The woman was rather strategic to say the least.

The Whirlpool Village might very well say yes for that reason alone. Their ninjas were renowned for their skills, but like all Island Nations their population could only grow so large.

"Very well, I'll send an ambassador to them." Hashirama nods in agreement.

Madara pauses as his hands drift dangerously close to his wife's bosom. "Chara would be best." He smirks at his 'friend.' "She is an old woman. Very few would find her threatening and she is a representative from one of the largest Clans in the Leaf Village."

Wonderful. So that's why Madara was so willing to go along with his wife's plans that might lead to an eventual peace or at least another ally. He saw it as a chance to increase the prestige of his Clan.

"That sounds agreeable." Mito smiles.

Damn it and now his brother's wife was willing to go along with it. This was utterly maddening. Couldn't they see what was wrong with this picture?!

Nevermind. It was a good idea. Chara's presence wouldn't make a big difference in the grand scheme of thing. It would hopefully only require one visit and the fact she was from the Uchiha Clan might be nothing more than an afterthought.

Tobirama sighs and shakes his head. "They do seem like they'd be a good ally." Things may have settled down for now, but war or at least conflict was always around the corner. "Once we have gained them as an ally, perhaps it is time to convene another Kage Summit and at last we might achieve a more stable peace."

A new ally combined with the fact that Hashirama and Madara had both taken wives, might be enough to tip the scales in their favor. The Leaf's Clans were strong to begin with and made them a force to be reckoned with in this era of conflict. Not to mention, their other ninja were also formidable!

"Excellent. I shall speak to Lady Chara at once." Hashirama smiles as he goes off to find her.

* * *

Back in the present, Madara's eyes widen as it became clear that Minato was no longer a reanimation, but flesh and blood. Not only that, he was a bit older. The man no longer looked like he was Naruto's brother. He had aged well, but he was clearly a ninja in his early forties.

"Dad!" Naruto's eyes widen.

The younger blonde must have realized what Madara did. The Fourth Hokage was alive again. Suki really was resetting the timeline.

Whether it was intentional or not, his wife had found a way to spare Minato from an early grave. How that was possible, Madara wasn't entirely sure. He just knew that she had.

"Unfortunately, whatever she is doing likely won't spare us." Tobirama's eyes narrow at Madara. "At least not without the Reanimation Jutsu anyway."

That glare was infuriating. "You're fortunate that I made a promise to Suki not to kill you." How _**dare**_ Tobirama blame him for that?! "Don't blame me for your Jutsu!"

Minato wisely moves to stand between the two mighty ninjas. So did Hashirama. They both knew that that there was a very good chance this might come to blows, Madara decides.

"That's different!" Tobirama glares at him. "It was supposed to be used for suicide attacks!" He was such a fool. "I never dreamed that one day it would be used to revive the likes of you!"

Anyone should know that when you create a new Jutsu, eventually someone would alter it for their own purposes. That just how such things worked. Kakashi actually thought each generation was better than the last, Madara didn't see it that way though.

In his mind, each generation adapted to the times. If the times forced their hand to excel, they would excel. It was more situational than anything else. Why the Second Hokage couldn't see that, well that was beyond him.

Madara merely rolls his eyes. "You should have realized that toying with the dead for any purpose would have eventually backfired." It was an impressive Jutsu of course, but he had been able to break the Seal.

That meant the Jutsu wasn't perfect and a powerful Jutsu like this that could be broken, well that would never end well for most people. Though it appeared to have ended well for him.

The Uchiha Patriarch wasn't entirely certain how Suki had ended up going back and time and was rewriting history before their very eyes, but he was glad that she had. Just the few glimpses he had received into the past was more than enough to arouse his interest (and well everything else).

"You're one to talk!" Tobirama's voice was now little more than a snarl.

Oh the Senju was displeased. Good. Madara quite loved it whenever Tobirama's ire was made known. It was too bad that he had promised his Bloody Rose that he wouldn't kill the other man or Madara would have struck him down right where he stood!

Minato sighs and shakes his head. "Lets not fight. It's pointless pursuit at the moment." The Fourth Hokage did have a point.

Madara settles on giving Tobirama once last glare and then smirks. "I was revived. That's different." He knew that it was probably wrong, but the man had it coming. "Besides, you're just upset that I found myself a beautiful rose and you are doomed forever to remain a bachelor."

"MADARA!" Hashirama glares at him.

The Uchiha Patriarch just smirks as he watches the Senju twitch though. Oh Tobirama was furious and that was a very good thing. As far as Madara was concerned, he could fade off into the afterlife now, if need be. He'd done his duty here by pissing off the Senju.

"It's not my fault that he's so glacial that his ice sword likely scares off women." He rolls his eyes. "Were he not so cold, perhaps he could find a woman to warm his bed."

Just like that, Tobirama rushes him. Though he was stopped by Minato and Hashirama while Naruto watches the entire scene in an utterly baffled way. Not that Madara could blame him. This was all terribly confusing!

* * *

"Do you need some help packing?" Suki's eyes watch Chara flit about preparing for her journey, later that night.

Chara shakes her head. "No, My Lady." She smiles at her. "Besides, in your condition it's probably not advisable." The elderly Uchiha woman throws some more clothes into her bag. "It might be early, but it never hurts to be too careful about such things."

Suki raises an eyebrow. In her condition? What was that supposed to mean? She felt perfectly fine.

"I'm not sick or injured though." The raven haired woman watches her ancestor a bit warily.

Was there something that Chara knew that she didn't? She had managed to time travel seemingly without any negative effects to her health (other than losing her Rinnegan) thus far. Had her luck run out?

Chara laughs softly. "Oh no. You're not sick." She smirks. "Well at least not yet. Morning Sickness can be rather unpleasant, I'm afraid." The elderly woman smiles at her reassuringly. "Though all that fades from your mind, the moment you hold your newborn babe in your arms."

Suki blinks. Chara thought she was pregnant?! That wasn't possible or was it?

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not pregnant." The Uchiha Matriarch shakes her head.

Besides, even if it was true it was likely way too soon to tell. She had just gotten back from her Honeymoon!

"Forgive me, My Lady." She hoists her bag over her shoulder. "But did you and our Lord take any measures to prevent a pregnancy while you were enjoying your Honeymoon?"

Well no. They hadn't. Still the odds were rather low. Weren't they? Then again, they had been _enjoying_ their Honeymoon quite _vigorously_ for two weeks. It was possible.

Suki feels her face heat up in a blush at that thought. "Well no." She probably should have asked him to.

Restoring her Clan had always been her goal, but in this era they were already there. That and it was an era of conflict. Was it really safe to have a child now?

Assuming that it was, that didn't mean that having a child wouldn't radically alter the timeline. Perhaps in unpleasant ways. There was really no way to know. As of now, she had a fairly concrete idea of what was supposed to happen and how to prevent such things. That wouldn't be the case, if she had Madara's baby.

"Then it's possible." She smiles at her. "Perhaps even likely. If you are not though, well Madara does seem rather enamored with you." That was one way to put it. "I expect you'll be pregnant before the year is out, either way! I should get going though." And with that, the old woman races off.

Suki blinks. "I hope I'm that spry in my old age." It was almost unbelievable how quickly the woman could move.

* * *

A short while later, Mira arrives with Aoi at Madara's and Suki's home for dinner. While Madara would have preferred not subjecting Suki to Clan Politics so soon after their Honeymoon, it was a necessary evil.

"I trust that you enjoyed your trip?" Aoi smiles at them.

It was even worse when the false mask of politeness was being employed. They all knew why the two were here. A possible alliance between the Uchihas and Hyugas. Though they all had to pretend otherwise at least at first. It wouldn't be proper to just get on with it, he supposed.

He smiles back. "Yes, we enjoyed it _very_ much." More so at the memory of their time in the Whirlpool Village than at the other man.

"It's beautiful there." Suki nods at them. "You two should really visit it sometime."

Mira shakes her head though. Which wasn't surprising. The woman was far more cutthroat than Aoi. A trait that he usually admired in a woman, but not necessarily in her.

The Uchiha Patriarch was well aware of the truth. The Hyugas were considering allying themselves with the Uchiha Clan, but they would balk and claim neutrality at the first sign of danger at the moment.

"I'm afraid that we simply don't have time." She sighs heavily. "There are simply too many Clan Events that we must plan to take a vacation."

Clan Events was likely code for funeral, weddings, or births. While the worst of the fighting had ceased for the moment, there wasn't a single family in the village that hadn't lost someone.

The Hyugas were lucky that they were such a large Clan. In this world, even a powerful bloodline wasn't always enough to protect you. A fact that Madara knew all too well having lost four brothers himself.

Suki nods sympathetically as they all set down to eat. "Well that's a shame. If you can not enjoy a vacation, hopefully you can at least allow yourself the simple pleasure of a good meal." The servants had truly outdone themselves in this case, Madara muses.

It was quite the delicious looking steak dinner with mashed potatoes and chocolate strawberries for dessert. The wine also looked to be of the finest quality. Which was good because he knew that the Hyugas had expensive tastes when they weren't on the battlefield. (Well at least the Main House Members did).

"Yes, we can certainly do that." Aoi nods at her approvingly as he digs in.

That was one of the reasons why he had always been so wary about allying himself with that Clan. A family who would enslave half of its members wasn't necessarily one that he thought could be trusted and Izuna had shared similar reservations.

In the end, practicality had won out. The Hyugas were a large, powerful, and wealthy Clan. They would make for good allies, if the Senjus turned against them again.

Mira nods appreciatively as she sips her wine. "Well I'm glad that we've all finally been afforded the opportunity to speak." She shakes her head. "The events at your wedding were most distressing."

Suki sighs and feigns sadness. "I still can't believe it. Everything was so joyous and then the lightning struck him and he was gone." She really should have been an actress, Madara observes once again. His Bloody Rose would have been a star.

So skilled was her lying, that he almost believed her. Of course, he knew that he had to fit the part as well. His part was trickier to navigate though.

His wife had the advantage of being relatively unknown compared to him. "It was such a senseless loss of life, but at least he went quickly." He was Madara Uchiha and thus, his reputation was known far and wide for better or worse…he couldn't deviate too strongly from it.

"You mustn't blame yourself." Mira shakes her head. "It was a horrible accident. Nothing more." Her sympathy was as fake as her breasts, Madara thinks to himself.

It was far easier for Suki to play the part of a distressed wife than it was for him to fake feeling sorry about Danzo's death. "Yes, I've told her that countless times." He had to try though. "Suki just has a big heart and such things affect her terribly."

Aoi nods at that. The dinner was going well. Madara would have to make the move now.

"We've spoken with the Hokage and Tobirama about the Whirlpool Village." Suki smiles at them. "The talks are only now just beginning, but we believe we can win them over for allies and that will convince the other Kages to formalize a more permanent peace agreement."

Or not…it seemed that his beautiful wife had other ideas in mind.

Aoi gasps at that. "That would truly be wonderful news." Suki nods in agreement.

It was something of a gamble, but if they wanted this alliance it was clear they would have to bring the Hyugas further into the fold. To do that, a display of trust was necessary and Suki was more than prepared to give that to them.

"We are honored that you would diverge this information to us." Mira smiles. "It is a show of good faith as is inviting us into your home for such a lovely meal."

Judging by the thick flattery, it was working. Suki didn't trust that woman, but there was no denying that Mira could prove useful later.

She nods at that. "I'm glad you think so." It was now time to go in for the kill. "So I believe there is no need for you to use Maya as a spy anymore. You can trust us."

The girl didn't mean any harm and that's why Suki hadn't done anything about it. Maya was quite clever for someone so young, but the raven haired woman was used to spies. She'd spent too much time around Kabuto not to notice when something strange was going on.

"You…didn't hurt the girl, did you?" Aoi didn't even bother to deny her allegations.

Interesting. She would have thought that they would throw Maya under the wagon quickly to save their own hides. Perhaps, Aoi at least had a conscience. Though she was not certain that was necessarily the case for Mira yet.

Madara shakes his head. "We aren't savages." He sighs as he looks at Suki. "My wife confirmed my suspicions on our Honeymoon. Maya meant no harm, but we will not allow you to continue spying on our household."

Suki smiles at Madara and nods. The young woman wasn't entirely certain how long Madara had known about Maya, but he suspected that the Uchiha Patriarch had for awhile.

It was more likely than not, that he had carefully controlled what Maya saw. That way, the Hyugas would feel as though they had a woman on the inside and were gaining valuable information, when in reality they were not.

"Forgive us." Mira at least had the decency to look sheepish. "These are just perilous times and it's always a wise decision to be cautious."

That was true. Suki likely would have tried something similar if the sandal was on the other foot. Did that mean that she trusted the Hyuga Clan currently? Absolutely not, but their actions were at least guided by logic.

As long as that was the case, they would make useful allies. Besides, better to keep the other Clan on their side than not. There was no need to create a powerful enemy. Actually, that gave her an idea.

* * *

Back in the present, Minato gasps as he sees someone shiver into view. Kushina! Well mostly. She was transparent.

"What's going on?" She looks around in confusion.

He couldn't believe it. It was one thing to see her in the afterlife, but here was something else all together! He races over and embraces her. Only to find that his hands went straight through her.

"It's a long story." Tobirama sighs. "The short of it is that a woman went back in time and is resetting things. Apparently, some event must have happened that may have altered the course of history enough that you're early demise is possibly being undone as we speak."

Minato nods at Tobirama gratefully for that explanation as Naruto darts over to them and also tries to hug his mother. "Mom!" It was a futile pursuit though. She was still transparent.

"Naruto!" The red smiles as she awkwardly tries to embrace him.

Minato frowns at something. "Kushina, your headband is a little different than before." The symbols of the Whirlpool and Leaf Village were both on it.

She nods at him. "I don't know what is going on." The woman shakes her head as though trying to figure all this out as well. "But I think somehow she stopped the village from being destroyed or something. You know?"

* * *

Madara was frankly relieved when Aoi and Mira left. Relieved because their alliance was now stronger than ever, but also to have some time to breathe with his wife.

"You handled that well." He smiles at her.

Suki nods and kisses his cheek. "Speaking of that, there's something we need to talk about." That didn't sound good.

Madara Uchiha knew those words never ended well. That was usually the prelude to a breakup or a fight. Though he was at a loss for what could have caused either in their case.

"Very well." He'd face whatever this issue was head on though. "I'm listening." Because he was Madara Uchiha and Madara Uchiha was no coward.

"Chara seems to believe that I'm pregnant." What?!

His wife really needed to work on her transitions! She couldn't just spring that on him so suddenly! Madara almost falls over in shock.

Was she pregnant? "Are you?" It was possible. He knew that much.

They had been intimate with great frequency recently and a woman's lunar cycle was only well so long. They had been in each other's embrace for about half of one. It wasn't completely unreasonable to expect that she might have conceived.

"No." Suki shakes her head and then she pauses. "At least I don't think so. It's too early to tell really."

That was true. Madara was no medic, but usually it did take some time for a woman's belly to show signs of a pregnancy or at least for the sickness to start. Morning Sickness he heard was a rather unpleasant experience to say the least.

They hadn't really discussed the matter though. "Assuming that you are, how would you feel about such a thing?" Which was clearly a huge oversight on his part.

"It's not that simple." Suki shakes her head. "I'm from the future. Normally, I would be overjoyed, but are we willing to risk meddling with the timeline to that extent."

That was a logical question. There was no way of telling how this child would alter the timeline because he knew without a doubt he or she would be powerful. Having two parents with the Mangekyo Sharingan basically ensured that much.

He shakes his head and smiles as he kisses her forehead. "I would say that we've already meddling with the timeline a great deal." That was putting it rather mildly. "I fail to see the harm in adding a child into the equation will do."

"I suppose that's true." Suki smiles as she leans into him. "We'll just have to be careful."

Careful? That wasn't really a word in his vocabulary. Though he nods nonetheless.

If there was really going to be peace, there was no reason for him not to have a child. That was why he had avoided siring any. The war and the uneasy periods between made it far too dangerous to bring a child into the world in his opinion.

Now, that such conflicts might finally be resolved, it was really the best time to indulge in fatherhood. Besides, he already knew from previous experience how enjoyable the process of conceiving them could be. He might as well give his Clan an heir (or several) while he was at it.

"Of course." He smiles at her. "We'll be very careful."

He wouldn't allow any harm to come to his Clan. Thankfully, he had a woman who knew the future at his side with some wicked thorns and of course, if he had to…Madara could level mountains. Somehow, he was quite certain this would all work out. He'd just have to iron out the details as they went along.


	18. She's Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki is pregnant and everyone back in the present is worried about what their future may hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Chapter Notation: This takes three months after the last chapter and is going to diverge radically from canon. There is also an extreme dose of silliness in the future, but I believe that is fairly canon as far as the relationship dynamics go. So happy reading!

Everything was going according to plan so far. Chara had charmed the Whirlpool Ninjas into joining the Leaf and now, they were convening another Kage Summit. This time, things were definitely going their way.

"Well, I suppose congratulations are in order." The Tsuchikage was openly staring at Suki's newly softening belly. "It was a rather fruitful Honeymoon, it seems."

Anyone else would have thought that he was being friendly, but Suki knew the truth. The other Kage was doing the math. Madara Uchiha had just sired an heir and if anything, that would only make him more dangerous. More vicious in battle.

Tobirama rolls his eyes. "Well we're all aware that Madara is an animal." He looks at Suki apologetically. "How Lady Suki tolerates his excess is beyond my comprehension, but I do wish her luck with her pregnancy and God and Goddesses, I hope the babe takes after their mother!"

Understandably, her husband was less than thrilled to her that. Suki sees Madara twitch and takes his hand into her own. Kissing it softly in a gesture designed to soothe his rage.

"Well I guess that's one way to put it." The Mizukage laughs at the scene unfolding before them. "I offer my congratulations as well."

Suki smiles at them. "Thank you." She decides to snuggle into her husband's arms.

Mostly because she was afraid Madara might actually strangle Tobirama otherwise. Though also because it was just a comfortable position. The Uchiha Patriarch called it her proper place now and Suki couldn't argue with him on that point. It was her proper place.

Hashirama shakes his head in amusement as he gestures towards the Whirlpool Kage. "We're so glad that you could make it as well." A first. They'd never had a seat the table before.

A fact that didn't go unnoticed by the Kages of the Sand and Cloud villages. Neither of them looked particularly happy at that development. Luckily though, they didn't protest it either.

"Yes, thank you." The Whirlpool Kage smiles. "We're so happy to be here and allied with the Leaf."

Her husband had apparently had quite enough of beating around the bush though. "I believe in an honest style of communication." Madara's eyes change from black to blood red. "With the Whirlpool as our ally and our Clans thriving, the Leaf has this advantage in any foreseeable future conflicts. It would be best to negotiate a peace now."

Suki nods at this. It was hard not to laugh at the word _foreseeable_ , but she managed. The Bloody Rose knew just enough about the future that it gave them an even bigger advantage than the ones Madara mentioned. The odds were in their favor and everyone at the table knew it.

"Well your husband certainly has a way with words." The Kazekage rolls his eyes.

Tobirama nods in his head in agreement as Mito laughs. "Yes, he does have a certain charm about him." He rolls his eyes along with the Kazekage. "Doesn't he?"

Suki knew that the Senju would likely never forgive Madara for marrying her. While she wasn't sure what the extent of his feelings had been for her before their marriage vows, the future Hokage was not nearly as subtle as he believed himself to be.

Tobirama had at least 'liked' her as Naruto would say. The fact that he had lost her to arguably his greatest living rival was a bitter pill to swallow. She wasn't sure if his ire was more at losing her or the fact he had lost her to Madara, even if she had never been Tobirama's lover to begin with!

Men could be hard to understand sometimes, she muses. "Yes, he does." The Sand's leader sighs dramatically.

"Well there is no point in dragging this out." Mizukage shakes his head.

That was right. The outcome of this meeting was already decided long before any of them set foot in this room. Unbeknownst to them, it had been decided the second she'd gone back in time, really.

Suki had never really believed in Fate before falling in love with Madara. She did now though. How else could she possibly explain what had happened? That she was married to her former enemy and happily carrying his children while a new era was being ushered into the Ninja World? It had all been Fate.

The Raikage shakes his head. "Very well then." He glances at Suki. "There was a time when Madara wouldn't sit at a negotiating table. Where he would have attacked us all and he wouldn't have cared about the consequences."

Yes, that did sound like her husband. Well at least it sounded like the old Madara or was this the old Madara? It was still so confusing sometimes. Which was the real one? The loving husband or the ninja who had nearly brought the Ninja World to its knees decades into the future?

Perhaps, it didn't really matter. What mattered is that she had her version of Madara next to her and together, they could change things for the better. The horrors of her past and those that she had heard of would never come to pass.

"Oh believe me, I'm aware." Suki smiles and kisses Madara's cheek. "Though don't be fooled. He's still a lion." Her lion. "My husband just hasn't decided to bare his teeth today.

Madara smirks at his wife's description. "Though the day is still young." She knew it pleased him. "I might very well change my mind, if these proceedings do not go smoothly."

"Can't you ever play nicely with others?" Hashirama groans and Mito giggles.

She gives the newlyweds a rather sly look and then turns her attention back to her husband. "Well I would say the fact that she is pregnant shows that Madara is very much capable of 'playing nicely' when he wants to." That comment causes Suki's face to burn redder than her Sharingan!

Honestly, what was it with Uzumakis and Senjus? It was as if they were born to drive her Clan absolutely insane! "Just like Naruto." The words were nothing more than a ghost of a whisper, but they carried across the mysterious sands of time anyway.

* * *

"Ahhh Choo!" Naruto sneezes back in the present.

Madara raises an eyebrow. "You got a cold in the middle of a battle?" He scoffs in disgust. "Pathetic."

He did not get a cold! Naruto wasn't sick and besides, this wasn't actually a battle anymore! Everyone was just standing around and waiting for something to happen! The only thing that was off about it was the fact the none of them knew what they were waiting for.

"Hey!" Kushina glares at Madara. "Don't talk to my son like that!" Oh boy! "It's not nice! You know?!" His mother was not seriously challenging the psychotic ninja to battle! Was she?!

Thankfully, Minato steps in and wraps his arms around his wife's waist. "Kushina, that's really not the point right now." He smiles at her. "I'm just so glad that you're back and I'm sure that Naruto is as well."

"Yeah!" Naruto flashes her a grin and a thumbs up. "Believe it!"

Hashirama shakes his head and looks at Madara. Suddenly, the youngest blonde in the group got the impression that the First Hokage was going to say something very and profound. So Naruto listens carefully.

"You know the old saying as well as I do, Madara." Hashirama chuckles as though he was thoroughly amused by something.

Madara shakes his head as if the other man was being foolish. "That is nonsense. Just because you sneeze doesn't mean someone is talking about you!" To which, it suddenly looked as though Hashirama was rather depressed and Naruto blinks.

Minato shakes his head and smiles as he places his hand on his son's shoulder. "Kages are generally very gifted ninjas, but they also tend to be a little eccentric." A little eccentric?!

Hashirama was practically bawling over Madara calling him foolish?! That was just crazy. Naruto couldn't believe the guy had gotten it together enough to found a village and get his face carved on that mountain!

"Can we focus on the fact that the past is being rewritten between our eyes and not debate the merits or demerits of silly old sayings?" Tobirama groans.

The First Hokage looks at his brother as if he had just been profoundly betrayed. "You think it's silly?!" Yeah. His dad was being way too generous with the eccentric description. "You know it's true though!" These people were absolutely crazy!

That's when Madara suddenly freezes up and Naruto winces. That usually meant that something pretty major had happened. He really didn't like it when people stopped moving suddenly and were struck by a vision that Naruto couldn't see.

"She's pregnant." Madara's eyes widen in shock.

What?! Oh no way in Hell! That Bastard did _**not**_ just get his best friend pregnant!

"You damn pervert!" Naruto lunges at him. "You're way too old for her and that's just creepy!" The blonde couldn't help it. He was seeing red. "Stay away from my friend!"

He didn't see Suki that way, but that didn't mean that the sapphire eyed ninja was going to let Madara do stuff like that to her! It was just beyond gross! The man was older than her grandfather!

"I can't believe that I'm defending him." Tobirama sighs as he watches the fight with a detached sense of interest. "They are married though and it's not as though their age gap was significant back then."

The Senju had to be kidding! Naruto wasn't really sure how far back his friend had been sent exactly, but even if Madara was the same age he was physically now that was still what…eight years? Maybe a little more or less?! Not to mention the fact that the Uchiha had been trying to kill Suki just earlier today!

"That is so not the point!" Naruto fails and glares at Tobirama. "Just because he married her, doesn't give him the right to get him pregnant."

Minato blinks and shakes his head. "Naruto, I think that it's time we had a talk about certain _things_." To which the younger blonde groans.

"I already know that stuff because of Pervy Sage!" Naruto crosses his arms and he suddenly stops moving.

Wait! Pervy Sage! His parents were back! Kinda. Did that mean that Jiraiya was going to be revived? That he hadn't died after all?!

A grin quickly spreads all over his face and Madara tilts his head. "Minato, I believe that you're son has just suffered some sort of psychotic break." Naruto heard him, but he didn't care.

He didn't care because there was a chance that Jiraiya was alive! "Pervy Sage might be back!" He grins at them all and does a happy dance! Ignoring all the strange looks he was getting from everyone.

* * *

Back in the past, the meeting was finally adjourned. Madara could see that his wife was rather relieved at that. It was likely she was starving. The woman was eating for two now.

"Come." He smiles as he wraps his arm around her and leads her back to their home. "Let's get you in bed." She needed her rest. "I had Maya pick up some fresh tomatoes this morning."

His Bloody Rose did love her tomatoes. He didn't mind indulging her with them was it usually meant he was indulged later. It was truly the little things that pleased her the most.

Suki smiles at him. "That sounds wonderful." The two walk side by side.

Thankfully, the Summit had been held inside the Leaf. So that meant they could get home quicker. Which was good because Madara didn't really like Suki being out and about in her condition.

He nods in agreement and soon enough they were back in their home. More specifically in their bedroom. Madara helps her get into the bed and wraps the blankets over her as he hands her a bowl of tomatoes.

"You know, I was always too afraid to have children because of all the conflict that was going on." Afraid they would die before any of them reached maturity or that they would be cut down in their prime like Izuna had been.

Suki nods as she kisses him. "I know." She smiles at her husband. "You don't have to be afraid of that anymore."

He hoped that she was right. If the fighting resumed while she was pregnant or while their child was young, the Uchiha Patriarch wasn't sure what he would do. He'd have to be by their side constantly to ensure their safety because he it wasn't going to happen again.

Madara had lost four brothers. He wouldn't lose his wife and child. History would not be allowed to repeat itself this time. The Sharingan Wielder would make sure of it.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." He smiles at her and slides his hand over her stomach. "So have you thought of a name yet?" Names were very important.

It was unfair, really. Children had no say in their name and it was one of the things that would impact them for the rest of their lives. Well at least their child wouldn't have to worry about being saddled with a ridiculous name, Madara thinks to himself. They were both far too responsible to thrust such an unbecoming fate on their offspring.

She smiles down at her stomach. "If it's a boy, I would like them to be named Izuna after your brother." Suki wanted to use Itachi's name, but that felt like tempting fate. "And if it's a girl, Mikoto." It was the closest she would ever come to seeing her mother again.

"Those are fine names." Madara smiles as he kisses her forehead. "I'm sure they'll bring them great honor and will strike terror into their enemies."

Suki rolls her eyes at that. Only Madara could think about such things about babies. Though in this era, maybe her husband was right to consider such factors. This had been era of war, even more so than the one she had been born into.

"I'm sure they will too." She laughs softly.

He raises an eyebrow. "You're laughing at me." Indeed. She was. "Why?" And there was absolutely noting that her handsome husband could do about it.

"Because you're being foolish." She smiles and pins him underneath her. "Though that's part of what I love about you. You have a rather unique way of expressing fatherly pride, but our children will be very lucky to have you as their father." The expectant mother smiles more and kisses her lover's lips.

Madara smirks at that and wraps his arms around her hips. "I'm glad that you think to." With that being said, he gladly returns her kiss and deepens it.

It was amazing how quickly a few playful jabs could turn into more, Suki muses. Perhaps there was something to be said for animal attraction. That was certainly something they had.

"I doubt that Mikoto or Izuna is going to be an only child." She giggle between kisses.

Madara smirks at her. "Oh I agree completely." He kisses her neck. "I'm thinking most likely he'll have two or three brothers and sisters at a minimum."

Suki smiles slyly up at him. She knew that what he said earlier was just fluff. Madara did have a preference.

"I thought that you didn't care if it was a boy or a girl." The Uchiha Matriarch couldn't help, but laugh at her husband's antics.

Madara shakes his head and traces her lower lip with his thumb. "I'll love an Uchiha Prince or an Uchiha Princess both the same, but I have a feeling that our first child will be a boy." Mhm. Sure. "Women have intuition about these sorts of things, but so do fathers."

Well that was the first time she had heard of such a thing. Though Madara sounded so certain and so smug in his prediction abilities, that Suki didn't have the heart to 'argue' with him over the matter. Besides, why debate such things when they could enjoy some quality time with each other in much more productive ways?!

* * *

Back with Hashirama and Mito, Tobirama shakes his head. He knew that he should be happy, but Madara's little displays with Suki were excessive in his opinion. She was a married woman and he of course respected that, he just worried for her and that child.

"Everything went perfectly today." Hashirama smiles.

Mito was just the same as her husband. All laughs and smiles. It was as if most of the world's troubles had been washed away by their alliance with the Whirlpool Village.

Tobirama wasn't entirely sure that he bought it. He did hope that was the end of all the conflict though. Even if Madara had played a part in shaping peace, peace would be peace and that was that.

Mito tilts her head as she looks at the other Senju Brother. "Are you still jealous of Madara?" That question makes Tobirama want to punch something.

Did his Sister-In-Law have absolutely no filter?! It seemed as though the woman voiced every thought that went on in that brilliant mind of hers. It was both at once an endearing and infuriating trait, all at once!

"I'm not jealous of Madara!" He snaps at her.

Hashirama shakes his head at his brother's reaction. "You say one thing, but your actions indicates another." He smiles at Tobirama. "I was rather impressed at your conduct during their wedding. Please continue to behave that way."

Mikoto nods. "Things are finally improving." She sighs. "Though I do worry about the fact that I have seen Mira and Aoi coming and going in and out of their home more than once these past few months."

Yes, now that was a cause for great concern in Tobirama's books. The Hyugas were a powerful Clan. If they allied with the Uchihas, he wasn't entirely sure that even the Senjus could stop them were they ever to betray the Leaf!

"There's no crime in making new friends." Hashirama smiles as his brother and wife both topple over in shock at his naivety, causing the Hokage to blink. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

Back in the present, shakes his head as yet another fight had to be broken up. He would ask if Madara could ever play nicely with others, if his wife hadn't apparently done that very thing in the past.

It was rather amusing looking back now. Back then though, it could have caused a major problem. So far, it seemed as though all the changes Suki had made to the timeline had been positive.

How long would their luck hold though? "Are you two done fighting?" Apparently for awhile. Hashirama couldn't believe that Tobirama of all people was breaking up a fight between Madara and someone else.

Normally, his brother would have encouraged such a thing. This wasn't a normal situation though. Their entire lives were being rewritten as they all did nothing, but watch.

What else could they do? They couldn't go to the past and continuing the war was pointless. At any moment, most of them could disappear straight into the afterlife and there was nothing they could do to stop that fact.

"For now." Naruto glares at Madara. "I hope that Suki kicks your ugly butt!"

Madara looks as though he was about to hit the blonde for that. "Ugly?" Oh boy. This wouldn't end well. "I am not ugly and I assure you that my wife certainly doesn't think so. From what I gather, Suki is rather fond of my hindquarters and everything else on me!"

He would have laughed, if the situation wasn't so damn sad. Well the world's history was being rewritten right before their eyes. They were just along for the ride.

So they might as well have some entertainment before they forgot all of this. He supposed that was the logic behind everyone's actions or maybe, they were all just blowing off steam. They were both pretty realistic possibilities.

That's when Minato blinks and stares at his son's hand. "Naruto, look at your finger!" Oh for the love of the Gods and Goddesses, what had just happened now?!

Naruto tilts his head as he looks down at his hand and stares. It didn't take a genius to realize why the younger blonde was so shocked either. He was wearing an engagement ring!

"My baby is engaged!" Kushina beams happily at that thought.

Naruto frowns though. Hashirama couldn't blame the poor boy. He had no idea who he had just gotten engaged to, but that was really the least of their problems at the moment!

He didn't mean to be cruel, but the other man's love life could wait! "I'm sorry, Naruto. We'll ponder that matter later." Hashirama shakes his head. "For now, we have much to consider and that is just one item to consider amongst many!"

He probably shouldn't have said that. If nothing else, Minato's son was brave and loud. Very, very loud. Hashirama probably should have brought earplugs to this battle. They would have been extremely helpful at a time like this!

"I just got engaged and don't even know who I'm marrying and you're acting like it's no big deal?!" The sapphire eyed ninja was now flailing around angrily.

"It is a very big deal as you would say." They just had more pressing concerns to worry about. "Though that isn't the most important thing that we should be focusing on in at the moment!"

Apparently, he was just digging his hole deeper though. "Well what should be we focusing on, other than just standing around and doing nothing?!" Kushina had come to her child's 'rescue."

At that moment, Hashirama wisely shut up. He knew from personal experience that red heads were perhaps the most terrifying creatures in all of existence when they got upset.

It was far wiser just to yield and that's exactly what he did. In the name of self-preservation, he apologizes to Kushina and sits down on a nearby rock. There was nothing to do now, but to await their final fates. Whatever they may be.


	19. Twins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara and Suki find out some exciting news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Today was a pivotal day for the Uchiha Clan. Several months had passed since he and Suki had discovered her pregnancy. She was now five months along and the baby was kicking.

"Mmm don't get your hopes up." Suki smiles at him from her position on the exam table. "Sometimes, they can't tell the gender this early."

Poppycock. They were going to find out that he was right today. He had a strong feeling it was going to be a boy. Of course, an Uchiha Princess would be adorable. He just liked being proven right though and then he would tell his Bloody Rose, _"I told you so."_

The medic shakes her head in amusement. "One can always tell the first time fathers." She smiles at Suki. "They're either smug beyond comprehension or petrified."

Hmpf! He had every reason to be smug! He had done his duty as the Uchiha Patriarch and continued their bloodline with his beautiful wife's assistance! (Though he wasn't particularly looking forward to when she would go into labor).

He had heard so many horror stories about such things. Apparently, even the most soft spoken and sweetest of women could become vicious demons in the throes of labor! Formerly loving wives would threaten bodily harm to their husbands and Madara had even spoken to a few men who claimed their wives had threatened to cut off _very_ important body parts! That's how painful childbirth was apparently.

"Oh I believe me." Suki smiles at her now round belly. "I know. Your father is powerful, but he can be very silly sometimes."

Silly?! He was not being silly?! He was just taking the proper amount of pride in his successful continuation of their bloodline!

"I am not silly." Hmpf!

Suki smiles as she leans over and kisses him. "Sometimes you are, but I like it." Well as long as she liked it. "You're a lot of other things as well, of course."

The medic shakes her head again. "I'm assuming those other things explain how you got pregnant in the first place." The willowy blonde smiles as she glances at the screen. "Now, let's see what you're having here."

Her green eyes were scanning it rather diligently, in Madara's mind. That was good. It would be irritating to buy everything they needed for a boy or girl and find out that Misa had identified the baby's sex wrong.

He doubted that would happen though. Misa was a skilled medic. She knew what she was doing. Well at least she had better because Madara was not putting his wife's and child's safety in the hands of an amateur!

"What are we having a girl or a boy?" Suki smiles at Misa.

She really had been the picture of contentment throughout much of her pregnancy. The woman really was practically glowing. Unless Gods and Goddesses forbid they ran out of tomatoes. Then she transformed right back into a Bloody Rose. (Madara was also relieved that the Morning Sickness had long since passed at this point)!

"Both." The blonde woman giggles.

Naturally, they both shot her a confused look. "What do you mean?" How could it be both?!

"Yes, what do you mean?!" Madara gives the nurse a pointed look.

Misa was a smart woman. She knew not to press her look when the Uchiha Patriarch gave her that look. "You're having twins." Twins?! "Fraternal. A boy and a girl!" She smiles at them.

Suki beams at her. "That's wonderful news." She smiles down at her stomach. "Twins."

Twins? _Twins?_ _ **Twins?!**_ They weren't having one baby? They were having two?!

Madara was in shock and suddenly he felt rather dizzy. He was overjoyed at the news and also a little daunted at the prospect. Keeping one child safe during these times was difficult enough, but two?

_**THUD!**_ It was all a bit too much for him! The expectant father found himself overwhelmed and he did what any man would do in his situation. He fainted (but in a very manly way)!

"Madara!" Suki watches as his body falls over and she tries to reach for him.

Misa smiles at her and stops the woman from jumping up suddenly. "It's alright." She giggles at her rather mischievously. "You wouldn't believe how many first-time fathers act that way. Don't worry." Her smile grows wider. "We have a very soft carpet and your husband's big mane of hair should ensure that he doesn't suffer any head damage."

Well that was true. Madara did have a lot of hair. It was something of a marvel that the man ever had time to do anything other than caring for that impressive mane!

* * *

Back in the present, Naruto watches anxiously as Madara freezes again. This was happening more and more. That probably meant the timelines were rushing towards each other and the blonde had no idea what was going to happen when they finally collided.

Still, his curiosity was getting the better of him. "What did you see?" Did he know who Naruto was going to marry?

"Twins." Madara blinks in shock.

Much to everyone else's shock, the proud warrior falls over in shock. He lands right on his butt, Naruto notes.

Well he supposed anyone would be shocked after they found that out. He really shouldn't touch Suki though! He was such a damn pervert!

"Oh Gods and Goddesses." Tobirama groans. "Two Mini Madaras?!"

Hashirama chuckles at that. "Well we don't necessarily know that. They could take after their mother or neither of them." That was true.

Though Naruto really wasn't too sure about the whole having Suki's spawn running around in the past thing. It was one thing to have his best friend doing it, but kids?

Suki was a smart adult. Kids didn't know anything about time travel. Not that anyone really knew all that much about such a thing, but still. This just seemed like playing with fire.

"What was she thinking?!" Why had the woman let herself get pregnant and by one of their mortal enemies?!

Suki had never really looked at guys before, but now she was in love with Madara? Did she have some sort of hair fetish or was this some sort of ingenious plan to change the future?

Kushina shakes her head and smiles. "Women don't always think about such things." She smiles and hugs Naruto. "Many people feel a strong desire to start a family. It's perfectly normal, even if her situation isn't."

Her situation wasn't normal? That's how his mother was choosing to describe this very messed up situation?! This was so far from normal, that Naruto wasn't sure there was actually a word to describe what was going on at the moment!

"All we can do is wait." Minato smiles at him as he joins the family hug.

That was true. Well there was nothing else they could do. Well other than hug his family and glare daggers at Madara. Really, he did deserve it. This was all his fault!

"If you continue to look at me in such a way, I will gladly carve your eyes out." Madara sneers at him.

What did his best friend see in this guy?! Why couldn't she have found someone normal in the past?! Hell even Pervy Sage would have been a better match. Wait. He was probably too young to have been around during Madara's day.

Actually, wait. "Madara, how old are you?" Naruto wasn't really sure about that last part.

"Depends if you're asking the age he died, his physical age now, or his total age of existence." Tobirama reminds Naruto.

Oh that was right. Damn it! "I meant if you counted all his years of existence." This was all so confusing.

Though Madara didn't get a chance to answer him because Kushina was now flying towards him. "If you want to touch my son, you'll have to go through me!" Which was kinda embarrassing.

"Mom, I appreciate it and everything, but don't worry." Naruto smiles at her. "I can protect myself."

Minato shakes his head. "Naruto, you have a lot to learn about women." He chuckles as Kushina's gaze turns towards his son. "Especially mothers."

Naruto really didn't get it at first. Well, not until he felt the red head's eyes on him and they were scary. Very scary.

Sheesh! He could only hope that his fiancée was a little less wild than his mother. Otherwise he was so doomed!

* * *

Back in the past, Suki shakes her head as she takes Madara back to their home. "I guess I might as well get started on dinner." She shakes her head as she places him in one of the more comfortable chairs in the kitchen.

It was funny how he had fainted really. Though it had been a bit annoying to have to drag him back to their house. She had received more than one funny look on the way home and a few catcalls.

Something about her having 'worn him out.' Her husband was not going to be pleased when he woke up to all that playful teasing.

That's when she heard footsteps. "Did you find out the gender of the baby today?" Familiar ones.

Naori's. She must have come to see how they made out at the hospital. It was sweet of her Clanswoman to check on her in this way. This was one of the things that Suki had missed most about having a Clan. Having people who cared about what happened to you (besides just team).

"Yes, we did." Suki laugh softly as she looks at Madara. "We're having fraternal twins and I think that the news overwhelmed our Clan Head."

Naori laughs and shakes her head at the slumbering Uchiha. "Well you know what they say." She smiles at Suki. "All men turn into babies, once they find out that they're having babies." She pauses and adds. "Well technically their wives are having babies, but you know what I mean."

Suki nods in agreement and laughs as she takes out some pots and pans to cook with. "Yes, I do and it's definitely true." She could scarcely believe it herself. The mighty Madara Uchiha had fainted because he had fathered twins!

"Have you heard anything from the Whirlpool Village?" Naori glances at her with concern.

Suki hesitates for a moment before answering. "Yes." It wasn't that she didn't trust Naori. She did. "Their Kage and a delegation are coming to the Leaf in a few days to discuss our alliance more in depth." It was more that she was worried about jinxing it.

Everything was going so well. There were times when Suki truly worried that one day she would wake up and discover that this was all just a dream.

That she hadn't gone back in the past. That she hadn't saved her Clan. That she hadn't fallen in love with Madara and she currently wasn't carrying twins. That none of that had ever actually happened and in reality, she was still in the Sound Village.

"Suki, are you alright?" Naori looks at her with concern. "You just shivered."

She smiles at her Clanswoman. "Oh I'm fine." Suki nods at her. "It's just a little cold in here is all."

It was a lie, but Suki hadn't told anyone else. She had only told Madara that she was from the future and honestly, the Uchiha Rose doubted that was going to change anytime soon.

* * *

Tobirama was rather surprised that Mito had insisted on coming with him to speak with Aoi and Mira. Still, he wasn't about to argue with the woman for two reasons. She was his brother's wife and she was a red head.

That was a deadly combination. One didn't upset their brother's wife and not expect their to be consequences. Not only that, but he had long ago learned that it was suicidal to upset a red head. It was just not a wise thing to do.

"I can't believe he reacted like that." She shakes her head.

The Senju man sighs and nods his head in agreement. "Well Hashirama had always been rather trusting." That was putting it mildly. "As you know, he likes to see the good in everyone." Perhaps, most especially when they didn't see it in themselves. "It's both his greatest strength and his greatest weakness."

Tobirama didn't believe in second chances. Not in a world like this. Not in a world where most children would never live to see their tenth birthday.

They had achieved peace now, but how long would it last? He didn't know, but Tobirama did know one thing. He was most assuredly going to check on the Hyugas!

"Yes, I'm aware." She nods as they finally make their way to the grand Hyuga Estate and the Hokage's Wife knocks on the door.

* * *

A moment later, a Hyuga man opens it. The Seal on his forehead told Tobirama all he needed to know. This poor man was a Branch Member.

He had always found that particular practice of the Hyuga Clan to be distasteful at best and at worst, outright horrifying. Unfortunately, they needed the Hyugas too much to force them to stop the practice, even Hashirama said as much. Though most of the village seemed content to follow an 'Out of Sight, Out of Mind' policy when it came to the Main and Branch Houses of the Hyugas.

The Hyugas didn't throw it in other people's faces and in exchange, most people were content to look the other way. "We would like to speak with Lord Aoi and Lady Mira, please." Frankly, that trend was more than a little disturbing in all honesty.

"Yes, of course." He bows to them politely. "Right this way." And with that, they were allowed into the Hyuga Estate.

To say the least, it was beautiful. Beautiful, but far too orderly. It was hard to believe that this place housed hundreds of people. Though Tobirama suspected he had a good idea why everything was so clean. The Branch Members were kept extremely busy.

"They're in the Tea Room." The Hyuga man smiles as he knocks on the door. "Lord Aoi, Lady Mira, we have guests. Lord Tobirama and Lady Mito are here to see you!" Really, he almost got whiplash at how quickly Aoi opened the door.

"Thank you, Kita." He nods at the other man. "That will be all." Kita bows and quickly takes his leave while Tobirama and Mito enter the Tea Room.

* * *

"Lord Tobirama, Lady Mito, to what do we owe this honor?" Mira bows at them politely.

The Hyugas were always hiding their true intentions behind polite masks, Tobirama notes. It was their style, even more so than other Ninja Clans.

Mito takes the lead. "If you would allow us to speak frankly, that would be greatly appreciated." It was hard to believe sometimes that she was Hashirama's wife!

The woman was just as kind as his brother, but she was also very much a no nonsense sort of person. Which again, made him wonder how they were so well matched, despite being so different from one another. Oh well. Tobirama decides to pawn it off as to yet another mystery about the strange game known as love.

"Of course." Aoi smiles at her. "You may speak freely."

That was good. Not that Tobirama had expected a different answer. "We have concerns about your newfound friendship with the Uchiha Clan." There was no point in beating around the bush in a situation like this.

Mira's eyes narrow. It was obvious that the woman knew exactly what he was thinking and the Hyuga Matriarch was perfectly aware she might very well be playing a dangerous game.

"Why wouldn't we ally ourselves with them?" She raises an eyebrow. "They are a strong Clan in power and in number, they are lead by arguably one of the strongest ninjas of our generation, and their Matriarch is obviously fertile as she is carrying the heir to their Clan as we speak." Mira pauses and adds. "Not only that, they helped to found this village and as far as I know, they have committed no crimes."

Oh boy. This was going to be difficult. "You're right about all that." Tobirama sighs. "It's just the Uchihas have quite the history with my Clan and there may come a time when they turn against the Leaf." He was on thin ice and he knew it, but Tobirama had to know. "We need to know that your newfound friendship with them does not supersede your loyalty to this village, if such an unfortunate circumstance were to come to pass."

Mira's and Aoi's eyes narrow. "Our loyalty to the Leaf is not something that we take lightly." Uh huh. "We're rather offended that you felt the need to ask this question, but we assure you that our oath to this village comes first." It was Mira who spoke the most, he observes.

"We're very glad to hear that." Mito nods at them. "Well good day to both of you." And before Tobirama could say anything else, he soon found himself dragged off by his Sister-In-Law.

* * *

Mira sighs as soon as they were out of earshot. "They no longer trust us." That much was obvious.

"You're right." Aoi nods his head in agreement.

Clearly, they were going to have to take countermeasures to ensure that the Senjus didn't turn the village against them later down the line. Mira certainly didn't like it, but she knew very well what would be their greatest weakness in the court of public opinion.

It was time. "We'll start slowly phasing out the Branch System and undoing the Seals." It was risky, but it was a gamble they had to take. "I will now allow the Senjus to smear us with our traditions, if it comes to a fight."

"Are you certain that is what you wish to do?" The other Hyuga's eyes go wide with fright. "It could mean a bloodbath. A civil war within our very own Clan." Yes, she knew that.

Unfortunately, there was no other alternative. This was a preemptive strike. It was best to air on the side of caution.

"I'm sure." She sighs. "We shall begin making the necessary preparations tonight!"

* * *

Madara slowly opens his eyes and smiles at the sight of his wife cooking dinner. It took him a minute to realize what had happened and then his smile abruptly disappears. The humiliation.

He couldn't believe that he had actually fainted! "We are never to speak of my fainting to anyone." What was wrong with him?!

Madara was the leader of the Uchiha Clan! He was not supposed to faint! Not now, not ever!

"I won't speak of it again." She shakes her head and sighs. "Though some of the villagers did notice my carrying you back to our home." Damn it!

Tobirama would never let him live such a thing down! Neither would Hashirama for that matter! Wait. What was it with Senjus and putting 'Rama' in their children's names? He had just noticed that.

He shakes his head. That was probably just the mild blackout talking. His thoughts would likely resume a more practical direction soon enough. Practical like admiring the sight of Suki leaning over that counter…

"Well I suppose, I'll just remind them why the name Madara Uchiha is feared throughout the Five Nations, if they comment on it." He nods at this as Suki takes something out of the oven.

Chicken, he noted. A simple dish to prepare, but one that was universally loved.

Suki smiles at him as she places it on the counter to cool and goes over to sit in his lap. "Yes, I'm sure you will." She shakes her head in amusement and kisses his cheek.

That's damn right he would. "The alliance with the Whirlpool Village looks rather promising." Yes, back to practical matters.

Practical matters like the feeling of her shapely backside pressed against him rather nicely and the alliances. "Mhm. I have high hopes for it." Yes, so did Madara.

"Tobirama is still sulking about it." He snorts in amusement.

Snorting wasn't a sound that he made often. Though usually when he did, it involved that Senju! And really, who could blame Madara for doing so? Tobirama was Tobirama.

Suki kisses his forehead. "It's hard for him to put aside a rivalry that has existed between our Clans for so long." That was putting it mildly. "And he isn't the only one that sulks from time to time."

"That's true." He smirks at her. "You are rather endearing when you sulk."

Suki rolls her eyes at that. "I wasn't referring to myself." Oh really?

That was funny because Madara couldn't remember anyone who sulked in a more endearing fashion than his wife. She reminded him of a wet cat when she did. It was just…amusing.

"Then pray tell, who were you referring to?" He raises an eyebrow.

Suki snorts in response. "I was referring to you, My Love." Hmpf!

He did not sulk! Madara Uchiha did not sulk! "I must disagree with you on this matter because I have never in my life sulked." To soothe his injured pride, he smacks his wife's lovely bottom playfully. "And since it is highly improper for spouses to lie to one another, you deserved that!"

Suki shakes her head and gets off his lap, quickly putting the food away. "We can eat later." She shakes her head at him. "For now, I think I need to remind you who wears the sandals in this family!"

"Suki, you're five months pregnant." There was no way that she could possibly train with him. "Only light training until after you've given birth to our children and have fully recovered."

"I wasn't talking about that kind of training." She smirks at him. "I was talking about the other training that involves a much larger kunai." Oh!

Gods and Goddesses, he loved this woman!

"Well in that case, I think it would be horribly rude of me to keep my Bloody Rose waiting." He chuckles as he scoops her up into his arms and carries her upstairs towards the room. "Don't you agree?"

Suki smiles up at him as she leans up and kisses him. "I agree. I also think it would be a good idea to use the Soundproofing Jutsu on our room and perhaps to hang a **Do Not Disturb Sign** on our door, before locking it." Yes, he loved this woman.

Not only was she beautiful, she was also smart. After all, in a Clan as large as theirs…it certainly paid to take precautions when you were trying to enjoy some quality time with your beautiful wife!


	20. For the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the painful process of childbirth, Suki wouldn't trade her family for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

_Suki Uchiha loved her husband and it would be wrong to kill him._ That's what she kept telling herself as contraction after contraction hit. Childbirth was not by any stretch of the imagination an enjoyable process!

"It's alright, I'm here." Madara smiles at her and holds her hand.

That was a mistake on his part. A big mistake. Suki gripes it with bone crushing force as another contraction hits her.

Her husband hadn't been expecting that. "AHH!" Suki hadn't either in all honesty and the Bloody Rose winces when another contraction hit.

She was surrounded by a team of medics. "Lord Madara, perhaps it would be best to wait in the waiting room." At least one of which wanted her husband to live long enough to hold their children in his arms.

"Suki?" He glance at her uncertainly while holding his now broken hand.

She did feel guilty about that. Though really, Suki had no control over her body at the moment. She was now nine months pregnant and in labor! It wasn't her fault!

She sighs and looks at him, nodding slowly. "I'll be alright." Savoring her brief rest before another contraction would strike. "Go." The raven haired woman smiles at her lover, who nods and reluctantly heads off.

It was likely for the best. If he stayed much longer, Suki was quite certain that she would traumatize the man for life. Perhaps, she would have threatened to castrate him with a rusty kunai.

Which would have been a shame. As painful as giving birth was, Suki did quite enjoy the process that lead up to it. Her husband was a rather gifted lover and the two of them couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"AHHH!" Her scream rips through the room as another contraction hits and Madara Uchiha winces while continuing on his journey to the Waiting Room.

* * *

Madara winces in the present as a particularly painful flashback hits him. "My wife has a powerful grip." He rubs his hand subconsciously to ease pain that had long ago been forgotten.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto watches the Uchiha warily.

What was he talking about? He was talking about the fact that his wife had just broken his hand! (Well Suki had actually done so decades into the past, but Madara digressed).

Madara shudders and glances at Naruto with pity. "You have no idea." Lucky bastard. "Women are terrifying during childbirth!"

Tobirama snickers at that and rolls his eyes. How dare that Senju Bastard laugh at him?! Madara would teach him a lesson in respect!

Fortunately or unfortunately, Hashirama immediately stands between the two of them. "That's quite enough." He shakes his head and sighs. "We've already established that fighting is pointless. We might very well not be here in only a matter of minutes." That was true.

There was no telling how his children were about to set the timeline. Madara was sure of one thing though. Those twins were definitely going to change something.

It wasn't matter of if, they were going to alter the timeline. It was purely a matter of when and how much.

"Thank you, Lord Hashirama." Kushina smiles at him. "It's good to see that at least someone besides our family has a good head on their shoulders here." To which, the other men twitch.

Women. Women could be rather annoying sometimes! He much preferred his Bloody Rose to this harpy of a wife that Minato had! What did the blond ever see in her?!

The first Hokage rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Um thank you." He really was such a pushover when it came to women.

"You're welcome." The red head smiles.

Minato sighs as he looks around. It was obvious that the poor man was at his wits' end and Madara couldn't blame him. "You were speaking about childbirth, Madara?" He cocks an eyebrow. "Should I assume that you've had another vision of the past?"

Yes, he had. A vision of his wife going into labor and breaking his hand. That wasn't hyperbole either! His Bloody Rose had actually done it!

"Yes, Suki is in labor right now." Well kinda.

Actually, she had been in labor years ago. Their children would have either died of old age now or be very elderly, if they still existed in this timeline. It was depressing thought.

Naruto glares at Madara. "I still can't believe you got her pregnant!" Oh really?!

"What is so shocking about that?!" He was her husband!

It was only natural that they were going to conceive after awhile and from what he gathered, it seemed as though some form of peace had been achieved in the past. How long it would last though was truly anyone's guess.

* * *

Hashirama shakes his head as he heads into the Waiting Room with his wife, brother, Aoi, and Mira. The Hyugas had apparently decided they wished to offer their congratulations and well, Hashirama couldn't allow his best friend to become a father without knowing that Madara had his full support.

"What are you doing here?" Madara blinks as he looks up from his seat.

He grins at his friend and messes up his hair. "You didn't actually believe that I wouldn't come to support you in your hours of need." The First Hokage smiles and then looks at the Uchiha Patriarch with concern. "What on Earth happened to your hand?!"

It looked as though something or someone had completely crushed it. That didn't make any sense though. Who would do such a thing in the middle of a hospital?!

"My wife happened." Madara sighs and shakes his head.

Naturally, Tobirama had to start laughing like a lunatic at that. To say the least, Madara was not pleased. The man was probably going to Amatersau his brother!

Mito swiftly gets between the two men. "There will be no bloodshed on the day that Madara becomes a father!" Thank goodness, for his wife!

The last thing that Hashirama wanted was for Madara to murder his brother on the day his son and daughter were born. Well that or any day really. The First Hokage did love his brother.

He really wished that Madara and Tobirama would at least learn to be civil towards each other. Sadly, that didn't seem like it was ever going to happen. The best that he could hope for was to keep them from killing each other until one of them died of old age!

"Fine." Madara sighs as he glances at Mito. "I hope you know what you are getting into because my wife is not a weak woman and she is obviously in agony at the moment."

Oh boy! Hashirama really wished that his friend hadn't said that. Where had all his common sense gone?! Was he trying to get killed?!

"Oh believe me." Mito rolls her eyes. "I'm fully aware of what childbirth entails."

Aoi chuckles at that. "Congratulations, Madara." He smiles at that. "I do pray for a safe delivery for your wife and your children."

Madara nods. It looked like he was rather pleased that the Hyugas had actually come to the hospital on the day that his children were being born. Hashirama wasn't completely naïve. He knew why. That meant whatever alliance he was attempting to build with the Hyugas was a strong one!

Hashirama couldn't lie. That fact did make him a little nervous. "All women say that." Mira laughs softly as though she thought what Mito had just said was the most amusing thing that she had ever heard. "Though there is a vast difference between knowing something on paper and experiencing it yourself."

Childbirth did sound like quite the traumatic experience, the First Hokage decides. He was very glad that he didn't have to go through with it. He'd rather deal with a broken hand like Madara was doing. That could be easily fixed by medics.

"Of course, Lady Mira." Mito nods her head in understanding.

Probably because she knew what Hashirama knew. The Uchihas and the Hyugas were two of the strongest Clans in the Leaf Village. If their alliance were to solidify, Hashirama was skeptical that even the Senjus would be able to stop them should relations between them and the rest of the village turn sour.

Though things were different now, he thinks to himself with a smile. Madara was about to be a father. The man might have his faults, but Hashirama knew his best friend. He would never endanger his children by starting a Clan War. All would be well. He just knew it.

Aoi shakes his head sympathetically and pats Madara on the back encouragingly. "It's likely going to be a long night, but do not trouble yourself." He smiles. "You are amongst friends and we will get you and your family through this experience."

"Thank you, Lord Aoi." Madara smiles back at him. "I do appreciate it."

* * *

Several hours later, a loud cry pierces the hospital room. "WAHHH!" With that, Suki knew two things.

Her eldest child had been born and she still had another child that needed to be brought into this world. "Just a little more! One more push!" Make that three things.

The third was that this medic was currently in extreme danger. If she made one more stupid comment like that, Suki was going to hit her and that wouldn't end well. She still needed this medic to ensure her children were healthy.

"AHHH!" So she pushes.

It was really only the love she felt for these children and Madara that made her continue on with this torture. It was even worse than being turned into Haku's pin cushion!

"Here, take her!" So their eldest child was their daughter then.

Another medic nods as she starts inspecting Mikoto. Suki couldn't even see her daughter properly from this position and that was extremely frustrating as she pushes once more and her son soon follows Mikoto's example and comes fully into the world with a loud roar.

The second medic smiles at Suki." She's perfectly healthy and beautiful." Of course, she was beautiful. Was there ever any doubt considering who her parents were?

She had better be beautiful after what Suki had gone through and it wasn't entirely over as some of the medics help her to 'clean up' and check on Izuna. Little Izuna who was currently squirming in the medic's arms as he gets his vaccinations.

Her children most assuredly did not like getting shots, Suki observes. They begin to wail loudly and Suki couldn't blame them. Just because she had been stabbed hundreds of times, didn't mean she enjoyed it. So why should they, especially when they likely had such delicate skin?

"Is he healthy?" Suki looks at them anxiously.

"Yes, My Lady." One nods. "I shall go and inform Madara that he can come in now." And before anything else could be said, he swiftly darts off.

Suki couldn't entirely blame him. After all, keeping her husband waiting was a bad idea at the best of the times and by now, he was likely a nervous wreck. He might be one of the most powerful men to have ever lived, but he was still a first time father and that was enough to make even the bravest ninja tremble with fear and excitement.

* * *

Scarcely two minutes later, Madara Uchiha darts inside the delivery room and to his wife's side. His wife who was holding two bundles in her arms. Two bundles that were wrapped in fluffy white blankets and were currently cuddling into their mother's chest as they searched for their first meal.

Madara of course, didn't blame them. Who wouldn't want to cuddle up to Suki's breasts? It was one of his favorite hobbies, really.

"They're all doing fine." The a plump older woman smiles at Madara. "You now have a beautiful daughter and a handsome son."

Madara sighs in relief at that. "Thank the Gods and the Goddesses." He smiles and kisses Suki's cheek as he looks down at their children for the first time.

Oh it was one thing to see Suki's belly grow rounder as the months of her pregnancies progressed. It was one thing to see the ultrasounds. It was something entirely different though to actually gaze at their faces.

Their adorable little faces. His son looked so much like his mother and uncle. Though his skin was the same hue as Madara's and his hair already looked like it was going to become a wild mane just like his own. Not to mention, the boy had his chin. Which was good. Strong chins were important in men.

"Mhm." Suki nods as she smiles down at the twins with fascination and love.

Their daughter had her mother's nose and ears. Her ivory white skin and femininity. Though she certainly had wild hair just like her brother and her eyes were Madara's. That and his personality. The girl was looking around the hospital room without any concern. She was certainly a little lionness.

Her brother though, well he was smart. It seemed as though he was perfectly content just to bask in the attention of his parents and to continue nursing. Smart boy. That's exactly what Madara would have done in his position.

"They're perfect, Suki." He smiles and kisses the top of her head.

Suki shakes her head at that. "After what I went into to bring them into this world, they had better be." Alright. That was fair.

"She'll have to stay here for at least a few days before returning home." Someone looks at Madara. "Just to be on the safe side. She had a perfectly normal delivery."

That was normal?! The man had to be joking! That was not normal! Though Madara supposed it didn't matter now. Suki seemed to have completely forgotten about her earlier pain in favor of caring for their children.

"Of course." He nods at the man and then looks at Suki. "When we get home, I'll have a nice bubble bath set up for you."

Suki sighs in contentment as she adjusts Izuna and Mikoto in her arms. "That does sound very nice." She smiles at Madara. "After I finish feeding them, you can hold them."

There was something strongly implied in that statement. Suki was exhausted. She needed her rest and well, Madara was more than willing to make sure she got it.

"Don't worry." He couldn't resist playing with Mikoto's little toes and listening to her coo and giggle. "I won't let anything happen to them." Because for Madara, it had been love at first sight.

He had fallen hopelessly in love with his children at first sight. Gods and Goddesses help him and have mercy on his father. He couldn't imagine what it had been like to lose four children to the war!

* * *

That's when Tobirama's eyes widen. "Everyone stand back!" He knew that it was likely useless though.

A wave coming at them. A wave that seemed to be made of colors, chakra, sounds, and images. There were even scents. It was as if it was Suki's Chidori but made of color. Made of living and breathing memories.

"The timelines must have connected!" Madara stares in shock.

Tobirama wanted to move. He really did, but was such an awesome sight. It was breath taking in its beauty and power. The Senju was struggling with all his might to move, but he just watches helplessly as it comes barreling towards them.

"Naruto!" Kushina grabs her son's hand. "Hold on tightly." Tobirama notices that the Fourth Hokage was now doing the same to the younger blonde's other hand.

They were possibly going to meet their demise in likely only seconds. Yet, they were all going as a family. They all seemed resolved and it seemed as though Madara didn't really have a desire to move.

Their time was over. The three of them had likely been dead for years in this new timeline. More likely than not, he was simply going to the afterlife and Tobirama found himself curious to see what kind of life he had in this new timeline.

Hashirama grabs onto Madara and Tobirama. "Alright." It was obvious the man was trying to brace them for what was to come. Whatever that was. "Hold on tightly!" As if Tobirama needed to be told to do that!

"I've got you!" Still, he did appreciate the thought.

Hashirama had always been like this. Always thinking of others even when his own demise was imminent. It was a trait that he really admired about this brother.

"Here it comes." Minato looks at Kushina and Naruto. "Whatever happens, I want the two of you to know that I love you."

"I love you too, Dad! Mom!" It was sweet. "It's going to be alright!" Naruto was trying to reassure his parents just as he was trying to reassure his own brother. It seemed family ties truly were universal.

Kushina stares at the wave and holds onto her son's hand tightly. "We'll face this together!" Yes, they would. "You know?" And that was the last thing Tobirama remembered hearing before the wave enveloped them and everything went black.

At least…for awhile.

* * *

Two days later, Suki smiles as she holds her twins in her arms proudly and the Hyugas walk into the room to see them. "They're so precious." Mira smiles at them.

For once, it was sincere. The woman was a cunning snake and Suki knew that, but snakes had parental instincts too. The Uchiha woman knew this because of Aoda. That snake was already besotted by the Hatchlings.

"Yes, they are." Madara smirks as he looks down at them. "And I'm sure they'll be fine ninjas. Vastly superior to any brats that Tobirama may spawn down the line."

Suki rolls her eyes at that. Did Madara always have to make everything a competition when it came to that man? Apparently, the answer was yes.

She didn't mind too much though. Suki knew this was just a rather strange way that Madara had come up to express his fatherly pride. Not that he needed another way to express it. The man doted on their children already.

Aoi shakes his head in amusement. "I see that you've got your priorities straight." Men. They could be such overgrown children sometimes, Suki muses to herself.

"Of course." Madara nods. "How are things going with your Clan?" Her husband pauses as though uncertain, if he should address something or not. "I have heard that you're phasing out the Branch System."

Oh that. It was probably a good thing that she had two infants in her arms. That should keep either Hyuga from losing their temper. Well at least too much. Aoi and Mira were many things, but they were not reckless enough to endanger the lives of two children!

Mira sighs. It was rather obvious to Suki that she would have rather left the barbaric system in place. "About as well as can be expected. We are phasing it out slowly in hopes that will reduce the possibility of violence." That made sense. If they did it overnight, it would likely cause chaos. (Though that was obviously, Suki's preference to get rid of the damn thing as quickly as possible).

How a Clan could enslave half of its only people merely based on their birth order who their parents were was frankly beyond her. As she held Mikoto and Izuna in her arms, Suki knew that she could never have done it. She never could have damned one of her own children to a life of servitude based on when they were born!

"That is probably the wisest way to handle it." Madara nods.

Aoi pauses for a moment. There was hesitation in his actions, but Suki knew he was resolved to ask about something. "Do you believe the Whirlpool Alliance will hold?" That was a good question.

In Suki's original timeline, the Leaf had never held ties that were this firm to the Whirlpool Village. Still, Suki was confident that this would work out. After all, they had managed to kill Danzo without any repercussions. Everything was going according to plan.

"I believe so." Her husband's voice sounds absolutely confident. "They benefit just as much, if not more than we do from the alliance."

Mira smiles at the twins as if considering something. "I do hope you're right." It was hard not to smile around the twins, Suki decides. "May this generation grow up in a more peaceful world than we did."

Suki couldn't disagree with the other woman there. It was amusing though. Mira had no idea that this wasn't the world that Suki grew up in.

It may have started off a world filled with bloodshed and war, but that was rapidly changing. Suki could only hope that the changes were permanent though. That the Hyuga and Whirlpool Alliances would hold and that her children would never have to grow up without a family as she had.

"Yes, indeed." Madara nods.

Aoi smiles at them. "Well I'm glad that you're all safe and sound. Childbirth can be such a stressful time for all involved. Oh and of course, I'm glad that they healed your hand, Lord Madara." He gives him a sheepish look. "I probably should have warned you about such things before your wife went into labor. Ninja women can be rather vicious when in the throes of their contractions."

Madara scoffs at that. "Now, you tell me." To which Suki laughs as she cuddles closer to their children.

"We really should do something about Tobirama though." Mira shakes her head. "He needs a distraction. Preferably a pretty one." Hmm.

The woman might have a point there. A pretty distraction. Someone who wasn't her. Someone who could handle Tobirama and possibly lessen his prejudice against her family.

"Naori." Suki smirks. "I think I know exactly who should _distract_ Tobirama." It was the perfect plan!

"Are you sure about that?" Madara raises an eyebrow. "I like Naori too much to subject her to that cold fish!"

Suki rolls her eyes. She loved her husband. She really did, but he could be such a child sometimes.

She nods her head in determination. "I'm positive and don't argue with me." Suki gives him a firm look. "Or I will remind you why you call me your Bloody Rose."

"It's best to humor women, especially after they've given birth." Aoi chuckles.

Madara shakes his head. "Alright then." Her husband may be childish at times, but he was a smart man. "We'll try to find the cold fish a pretty mermaid to take his mind off of things." Exactly.

Suki was so glad that her lover was going to be reasonable about this, after all. If he hadn't been, she would have had to Chidori some sense into him and she really didn't want to do that. She was still exhausted from childbirth.

It had been worth it though. She smiles at that thought as she looks at Mikoto and Izuna. Suki Uchiha wouldn't trade her husband and children for the world.


	21. We're Uchihas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we learn what happened between the past and present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I will be posting the grand finale of Bloody Rose a few minutes after this chapter is posted. Happy reading.

Suki smiles proudly as she watches Mikoto finish her opponent off with a Genjutsu. While the Uchiha Matriarch wasn't exactly sure what her eldest child made her opponent see, it was enough to make them sink to the ground and begin screaming. Mikoto couldn't perform a Tsukuyomi yet, but her Sharingan Genjutsus were fearsome in their own right.

"She's just like her mother." Madara watches and shakes his head in amusement. "Sneaky." To which Suki rolls her eyes.

Izuna was watching his sister come towards them with anxious eyes. Her wild hair now came to her knees and billowed behind her as she smiles at her family. "Don't worry, Izuna." It stuck quite the dramatic crimson red fighting kimono.

Her daughter was already blossoming and the village boys were starting to notice. This was of course, much to Madara's dismay as he directs a fiery red gaze at some boy who had been foolish enough to walk up to Mikoto.

"You were great out there!" With flowers. "What'd you make them see?" This wasn't going to end well.

Izuna quickly scurries over between the two of them. "Believe me, you don't want to know." He places his own tanned hand on his sister's ivory white one. "Big sister, you should probably go join mother and father." That would be a good idea. "I have to go and get ready for my match."

"Of course." She smiles at the unsuspecting boy. "Good luck with yours, Keita." And before the other Genin could say anything, Mikoto had already sauntered over to her family and that was that.

Luckily for the aspiring ninja, her husband hadn't had a chance to officially scare him off yet. Madara could be absolutely ridiculous when it came to protecting their children, especially their daughters.

"Thanks!" Keita beams at her.

The boy was pretty cute with blonde hair and blue eyes. Though Suki wouldn't allow the match. She was fairly certain he was somehow related to Minato. Maybe his father or grandfather?

Assuming that Mikoto fell for him, that could really, really mess with the timeline. It wasn't something that Suki felt like contemplating.

Thankfully, her eldest daughter was more interested in mastering the Art of Genjutsu than boys just yet. Though she was certainly aware of the attention she was attracting and well, she wasn't above using that to her advantage. Her daughter had completed more than one mission successfully by using the Eyelash Jutsu. (Mercifully, Madara wasn't aware of that yet).

"You'll do well." Madara nods at Izuna. "Don't let Tobirama's daughter show you up."

Oh yes. This match was personal. Botan vs. Izuna. Botan was Tobirama's and Naori's daughter. She had graduated the Academy early and despite being two years Izuna's junior, she was competing in the exams.

It was worrying, really. The white haired Senji, had a Sharingan just like Izuna did. This should prove…interesting to say the least.

* * *

"Their children are certainly something." Aoi glances at Mira thoughtfully from their own position in the stands.

That was putting it mildly. Mikoto and Izuna had already activated their Sharingans from an early age and their younger siblings had swiftly followed suit. It was a fortunate happenstance that the Uchiha and Hyuga Alliance had thus far held because Mira wasn't eager to find out how their Clan's own children would have stacked up against that lot.

She nods at him as she watches Izuna head towards the Arena. "That they most certainly are." And there were four of them to boot.

Mikoto was already a skilled Genjutsu Mistress and Izuna was a master tactician at the age of twelve. Though their younger siblings were equally as impressive.

Daisuke at nine was already showing signs of being a great prodigy in the Art of Taijutsu and the boy really loved to play with fire to put it mildly. He excelled at Fire Jutsus in a Clan full of people who already excelled in them and the boy already was learning how to use a sword.

"This match is certainly going to be one Hell of a crowd pleaser." Her Clansmen chuckles.

The 'Middle Child' favored Madara greatly when it came to looks though his hair was far tamer with two long, silky bangs framing his face and spikes sticking up in the back. It was oddly elegant and wild at the same time. He also preferred wearing earthy colors such as brown or green.

Mira could only nod at that. "It most assuredly is." Tobirama's child was fighting one of Madara's. This couldn't possibly end well.

Finally, there was Kaiya. She was an unusual one in her family given that her primary chakra nature was Earth and not fire. She seemed to truly be at one with her element though.

The girl favored her mother in looks greatly, but she had her father's mane that came to her shoulders. Which was probably just as well, she was forever getting herself covered with flowers, grass, mud, or whatever else happened to be under her feet.

"This is going to be one Hell of a match!" The announcer's voice booms out as the contestants get ready to take the field.

Kaiya was only six, but she had been able to grow flowers and other small plants since the age of three. Now, she could grow trees and control plant life to a degree and she was always happy.

Always happy and wearing beautiful dresses that tended to be white, light blue, or much to her father's chagrin yellow or even pink. Dresses that were almost always a mess because of how she liked to play.

"That's certainly one way to put it." He smiles. "A Senju-Uchiha vs. the son of the Uchiha Clan Heads." Aoi chuckles in amusement.

* * *

Madara watches anxiously, but his anxiety clearly wasn't shared by everyone. "I can't wait till its my turn to compete!" Daisuke in particular was apparently feeling rather animated. "I'm gonna win! Just like Mikoto and Izuna!" Really, really animated.

That was just who he was though. He smiles at that thought. Things had certainly not worked out the way he planned, but now peace had been restored.

For awhile, it hadn't been that way though. A few years back, someone had sicked One Tails on the Leaf Village in an effort to frame their family. Because it was known that Mangekyo Sharingans could control Tailed Beasts, it had worked for a time.

"One day, you will get your chance." He pats Daisuke's head encouragingly.

There had been a war that lasted for approximately two years between the Uchiha's, Hyugas, and the rest of the Leaf Village with Tobirama's family caught in the middle. It had been bloody and it was nothing short of a miracle that Izuna and Mikoto had both survived it because all sides involved had suffered heavy losses.

By the end, the Leaf's soil had been soaked with blood. There were some buildings that still hadn't been rebuilt, but the Uchihas and Hyugas had chosen to pursue peace.

"Yes, you will." Suki smiles and kisses Daisuke's forehead.

The terms had been simple. They would leave the Leaf and join the Whirlpool Village in exchange for the end to hostilities. It had worked well enough that he and Suki were able to continue raising their ever growing family and shortly after, Daisuke and Kaiya had come along.

Of course, Kaiya was not to be outdone. "Me too!" She giggles. "I'll wear a pretty pink kimono to my match. The one Uncle Tobirama got me!" Damn Tobirama to Hell.

The Bastard had somehow convinced his daughter that pink was a suitable color to wear and he couldn't say no to her sweet smile and her Bubble Eyes Jutsu of Doom. So Madara was forced to tolerate her fashion choices.

Oh wait. He was getting distracted. That someone had been Zetsu. It had taken the better part of two years for him and Suki to track him down. Once they had thought, the battle had been brutal.

"And you will look beautiful during the battle." Suki wraps her arms around their youngest child and smiles. "Which I know that you'll win." The woman loved teasing him about Kaiya's favorite color. She really was such a Bloody Rose.

Back to the battle though. It had been so brutal that both he and Suki had lost an arm. Their current left arms were transplants, but it didn't matter. In the end, they had won. Not even Zetsu had been fully able to stop them.

Unfortunately, the Leaf and the Whirlpool Village now had bloody linked histories. There were still some who hadn't forgiven their family for unleashing a Tailed Beast on the Village. (Nevermind, that his Clan hadn't actually done it).

"Yes!" She beams. "Oh look! It's starting!" Kaiya was just as excited as Daisuke it seemed.

Mikoto was looking a bit more nervous. "She's younger than him, but Botan has the Sharingan too." Indeed. She did. Though Madara was confident that his son would win.

* * *

Tobirama was thinking the same thing. "This isn't going to be an easy match." He looks at his wife Naori with concern.

"Botan will be fine." She smiles and kisses his cheek. "You trained her yourself." That was true.

Maybe, he was worrying too much. Izuna was only ten. Though it was eerie. That the man he had killed was fighting Tobirama in a way once again. This time, it wasn't them. It was their younger kin.

Was this what his father had felt when he had challenged Izuna and Tajima? It probably was. Tobirama felt his respect for his late father increase a hundredfold at the realization.

He nods as the two children face off against each other. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" His daughter apparently had decided to come out swinging.

A giant dragon made of water came flying at Izuna, but his Sharingan was already active. He had likely seen the move coming and now there was a lot of mist showing up on the battlefield.

"What an amazing display of Chakra!" The announcer was going half mad as the crowd begins to cheer. "Botan Senju comes out with a powerful Water Technique!" He grins at the crowd. "Like father, like daughter." Damn right. "And Izuna Uchiha…the second, is now trying to counter it with mist. Likely, he's hoping to hide in the mist and strike when she least suspects it!" That sounded accurate. Uchihas could be such sneaky bastards, minus Naori and Botan.

"Really?" Botan's voice sounded irritating. "You're hiding like a scaredy cat?!"

She was hoping to draw him out with taunts. That wasn't a bad strategy. It was perhaps one of the most you could use an Uchiha, really in Tobirama's opinion.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Several fireballs come flying at her from all directions.

His daughter wasn't impressed. "Fire against water?" It did seem like a strange strategy. "You're crazy!" She hurls gale after gale at all the fire that was coming at her.

"What a feat!" The announcer was really starting to get annoying. "It's a battle of the elements here folks! Water and fire are colliding." And the spectators were still going nuts.

Izuna smirks at her assessment. "Not nearly as crazy as you." That's when Tobirama realizes to his horror that the brat had hidden Shuriken inside it.

His daughter soon catches on and uses kunais to block them. All, but one which was coming flying straight at her throat! No! This could be a fatal attack!

"Oh Gods and Goddesses, no!" Naori covers her mouth in horror.

Tobirama was just about to Flicker onto the field when Izuna pulls the kunai back just slightly at the last second. "Do you yield or do you wish to continue our fight?" That damn brat.

Botan frowns and shakes her head, crossing her arms. "You can win this time." Well at least she was trying her best to maintain at least a little of her dignity. "Next time, you won't be so lucky."

"What a match!" The announcer really needed his tongue cut out. "It seems that a second attack was hidden in the fireballs and Botan wisely conceded rather than get her throat slit!" Yes, well what else was she supposed to do?! "What a grand performance for our youngest Genin and the one of the Uchiha Clan's Heirs!"

Botan sighs and darts over to her father and mother once the match was over. "I'm sorry that I lost." He shakes his head and embraces her.

"It wasn't your fault." He smiles and kisses her head. "You did well. Izuna did have the advantage of being two years older than you." There was no need to remind her that she would likely be facing far more experienced opponents out on the field someday. His daughter was learning a valuable lesson today.

How to lose with grace…

* * *

A short while later, Mikoto notices that Kaiya had gone missing again. She did that a lot. Her younger sister had likely gotten distracted by a pretty flower or something of that nature.

"I'll go find Kaiya." She smiles at her parents who simply nod at her and with that, the eldest Uchiha Heiress takes off in search of the FlowerGirl.

As she was bobbling and weaving through the massive crowd, Mikoto hears something rather disturbing. It was almost out of her hearing range, but she heard it. It was her sister and she was crying.

"Prison of Thorns Jutsu!" She had also erected one of her Jutsus.

Her sister was now surrounded by a 'prison' of thorns. Rose thorns. Perhaps not the deadliest Jutsu known to man, but the thorns were enough to make the bullies think twice.

Which was all she needed really. "Awe the Demon Princess is crying now!" Demon Princess? They couldn't possibly be serious.

"Owe!" One of the boys tries to grab at her sister, but gets cut by the thorns.

A simple Jutsu to be sure, but an effective one for dealing with cretins like this. "That's what you get for picking on little girls!" Mikoto decides to make her presence known in the best way that she knew how. "LION'S BARRAGE!" With an attack her mother had showed her.

Unbeknownst to her, Izuna and Daisuke had slipped off after her. "Think you can get a good shot in at them?" The eldest son of Madara looks at his brother.

Daisuke watches the scene. "Not until Big Sister is done with them." There was a good chance that he might hit her on accident.

The assault was going brutally. Daisuke smirks as he hears the sound of smacked bones. He didn't think his sister had broken any of Kaiya's attackers' bones, but she was coming damn close to the line.

Mikoto was doing something that he didn't know how to do. She was showing restraint. That really wasn't his thing.

"Big Sister is here!" Kaiya smiles as she watches her sister conduct an assault that stopped just short of being brutal.

Izuna wasn't feeling nearly as merciful though. The moment that Mikoto let up, he comes charging at them. "Chidori!" It was meant as a division technique more than anything else.

He wasn't actually going to hit the bastards with it. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu." Izuna was just buying Daisuke time to lay his cords.

Which he did beautifully. Daisuke had breathed fire onto the cord that he had cast towards their youngest sister's tormentors and now it was coming straight at them. Needless to say, their screams were music to Izuna's ears.

He normally wasn't much of a sadist. These idiots had messed with Kaiya though. His father always told him to protect his sisters and Daisuke. So that's exactly what he was going to do.

"You're all crazy, demons!" The two teens shrieks could probably be heard by half of the guests. "What is wrong with you?!"

Kaiya giggles as she dispels her thorns. "We're not demons." She smiles at them. "We're Uchihas. A Thousand Beautiful Cuts Jutsu!" A bunch of rose petals come flying at them.

She liked this attack because it looked very pretty, but it was also very painful. Each petal would cut her opponent in a manner very similar to a paper cut.

The boys who attacked her, they didn't really like that very much. Kaiya didn't like how they would call her a Demon Princess. They were very mean, but now that her big sister and big brothers were here, they weren't nearly as tough.

* * *

By this time, Madara and Suki had already arrived and were blinking at the chaos. "Well, she really does take after you." Madara chuckles at his wife. "Minus her fondness for the color pink, anyway. She's such a Bloody Rose."

Suki nods dumbly and Madara smiles. Though a frown soon mars his lips because he knew what had happened. Not all of the Hyugas and Uchihas had chosen to go to the Whirlpool Village because that would have greatly weakened the Leaf Village, but many had. Despite the fact that the two villages were now once again allies, a lot of bad blood remained.

Essentially, some of the Leaf viewed his family as practically royalty and the other half thought of them as demons. He knew this was likely going to continue to be a problem in the future until it was addressed directly, but that was a matter for another day.

"That's right." Suki smiles. "Alright! It's time go home!" That got all their children's attention because they soon abandoned the other teenagers in favor of dashing over to their parents.

Though it didn't escape Madara notice that someone had been hiding in the trees and had thrown something at Izuna. Thankfully, he caught it though.

"It's a cupcake." He blinks and reads the note. "Not this again."

Like he said, half of the Leaf treated them like royalty and half of the Leaf treated them like demons. So perhaps, it was only natural that Izuna would get just as many 'suitors' as his older sister, Mikoto.

Mikoto laughs and shakes her head. "You'd think they would have figured out that you don't like sweets by now." That was true.

Oh well. "That's enough." He gestures for them to follow him. "We're going to head home now." With that being said, the Uchihas quickly headed out of the village, after alerting Hashirama that they were returning home.

After all, Hashirama was still Hokage. They were still visiting dignitaries in a way because Madara was now the leader of the Whirlpool Village. It was important to observe such courtesies. No matter how annoying they might be.

* * *

A few hours later, Suki smiles as the children were all finally in bed. It had been quite the long day and she was likely going to be feeling it tomorrow when she headed to the Academy.

"They did well." She smiles at Madara as she wraps her arms around his neck. "I'm so proud of them."

Madara smirks at her and kisses her forehead. "I expected nothing less from them." His smirk never wavered though. "You should get some rest though. Academy Classes start ridiculously early."

That was true. Suki had been an Academy Instructor for many years now. She figured that was the easiest way to monitor problems. She already knew some of the most potentially problematic children who were going to come through her doors. One day, she was likely going to be teaching Orochimaru.

Now, that was going to be bizarrely ironic. Luckily, that day wasn't today. Suki wasn't quite ready for the strangeness of that situation just yet.

"Yes, they do." She yawns like Shikamaru. "You're our Kage though." The mother of four smiles at him slyly. "You could make the Academy start later in the day, if you wanted to."

He kisses her and tilts his head as though considering that. "No. I think that it's better, if you're gone by the time that I get out of bed." Mmm. Probably. "If I was awake when you were getting ready to leave, we both know that you'd never make it to the Academy."

That was very true. They had been married for well over a decade now, but the Honeymoon Period had never really ended. Suki had put her foot down after Kaiya though. Four children was plenty as far as she was concerned.

She adored all of their children and loved them with every fiber of her being. Though Suki would be lying, if she said that their Uchiha Princes and Princesses weren't a handful. Besides, they were already outnumbered two to one and Chara was getting on in years. (Thank goodness that Maya was still around to help out with babysitting though).

"Mmm." She smiles at him slyly. "It's a good thing that you aren't my student or I would have to keep you after class everyday in detention."

He chuckles. "Well I certainly wouldn't mind that and I doubt any of the boys you teach would either." Madara seemed to find that amusing. "Hopeless, lovesick puppies." Indeed. They were. It alternated between being amusing and annoying, really.

What was less amusing was when women would drool all over her husband. There were times when a Chidori or two was necessary to prove a point. He was her husband. No one else's. Thank you, very much.

"Mhm." She rests her head on his shoulder. "I do like your Kage Robes on you." There was something unexpectedly sexy about a man in uniform. Suki wasn't sure what it was.

He smiles and wraps his arms around her protectively. "Good. Well let's get some sleep." Madara looks down at her in warning. "I think we both know what is going to happen when the children get their graduation results."

"Complete and utter chaos, Master Madara?" Aoda peeks his head into the window and causes them both to jump!

Apparently, Summoning Contracts didn't care all that much about time. The contract still existed on her person and that was good enough. Suki didn't really want to think about all the potential implications of such thing.

She was quite happy that Garuda and Aoda were around. They did make marvelous babysitters when Maya and Chara were busy and it was easier to ride on their back or fly, if chakra exhaustion ever kicked in.

Madara shakes his head in amusement. "Yes, exactly." He shakes his head and hands Aoda a bottle of wine. "Make sure to share that with Garuda." Her Summons really loved wine as a special treat.

"I will, Master Madara." He smiles at Suki. "Goodnight, Mistress Suki. Though you two might wish to use a Soundproofing Jutsu for your Matings. You can be quite loud." Suki feels her face burn bright red in embarrassment as Aoda slithers off with his wine firmly in tow.

Madara shakes his head in disbelief. "Well, I suppose that he does raise a fair point." He performs the Soundproofing Jutsu. "It's better safe than sorry." And so they spent the rest of the night making love and sleeping in each other's arms. It was perfect.

* * *

Until the morning came and Aoda was proven right. It was completely and utter chaos, but that was just how Suki liked it. It wasn't the family she had been born into, but she wouldn't trade them for anything.

She didn't even mind the fact that their children could be unholy terrors when the four of them became just a little too excited about things. "Mother, Father! We did it!" This was proven especially true when the next morning, they found out that Mikoto and Izuna had both been promoted to Chunins and their eldest son practically makes them got deaf as he proudly proclaims that fact.

"Owe." Suki rubs her ear and smiles while hugging them. "Not so loud, but we knew that you could do it."

Madara smirks and nods. "Exactly." He embraces them as well.

Mikoto beams as she holds their results. "I can't wait to tell Keita." Oh boy. It might be time to explain Kunais and Pouches to Mikoto. The girl might not have a crush on Keita, but it would happen soon enough and Suki wanted to be ready as much for her own sake as for her daughters.

Naturally, Izuna would be getting the talk right with his sister. Kunais and Pouches was something that was explained briefly at the Academy, but the course was really basic and well, Suki refused to become a grandmother before her children turned eighteen or became Jonin. Whichever happened later!

"Does this mean we get to go out for ice cream?" Daisuke beams.

Kaiya giggles and claps at that. "Ice cream! Ice cream!" How was Suki supposed to say no to that adorable face?

Madara shakes his head in amusement. "Yes, after you all get done at the Academy and the twins get done, celebrating with their teams!"

Mikoto and Izuna both smile at that and kiss their parents' cheeks before darting off. "Well I'll take them to the Academy and see you for lunch." Suki smiles at Madara before she heads out the door with their two youngest children.

"Alright." Madara nods as he watches them leave.

Lunch was her favorite meal of the day really. Madara's Kage desk really was a wonder. It was so durable…


	22. The Past & Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after all these years, Suki is still Madara's Bloody Rose as her future self enjoys living in the altered present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. This is mostly a modern Suki x Naruto chapter, but it will also explain other things about the present era and show a bit of the past as well. With that being said, I hope that you all enjoy the grand finale of Bloody Rose and for those of you interested, feel free to check out my other stories.
> 
> Chapter Notation: When the timelines collided, the new timeline was completely reset. Anyone who isn't Suki in the modern era has no memories of the previous timeline. The original Suki is still living in the past and she remembers everything. Because she shares a soul with the Modern Suki, she is able to get glimpses of what is going on with her. The same is true of the modern Suki, but she doesn't fully understand why.

 Naruto Uzumaki was a man with a foot in two worlds. One being the Leaf and the other being the Whirlpool Village. His father was Hokage and his mother was originally from the Whirlpool Village. Which left him stranded right in the middle of things.

"Hey, kid." Jiraiya grins at him, startling him from his thoughts. "Where you going?"

He loved both villages, but there was no denying there was still a lot of bad blood between them. They were allies, but they were allies out of necessity more than anything. The bloodlines had been too split for them to risk another war. Few were entirely happy about the tense alliance that had developed over the years, but few were willing to break it either.

Well at least that was how Jiraiya had explained things to him. Jiraiya was his Godfather. Naruto affectionately referred to him as Pervy Sage because he really, really was a pervert.

Naruto grins at his mentor. "Just heading over to see Suki." The Toad Sage had a way of dispelling almost anyone's darkest thoughts with a smile and well, Suki definitely did that for Naruto too.

The white haired ninja was a complex individual. He was always doing 'research' for his erotic books, but Jiraiya was also a good man with a heart of gold. A powerful ninja who was not to be underestimated. It was just he also happened to be a pervert.

"Ah right." He beams at him and places a book in the other ninja's hands. "Well you two kids are engaged now, right? This book has lots of tips for your wedding night."

Naruto twitches at that. "Pervy Sage! We don't need any help with that!" He flails around wildly.

Why did he have to be so embarrassing? Wait. What was Jiraiya doing in the Whirlpool Village anyway?

"I don't know about that." Naruto jumps when he realizes someone was behind him. "According to Suki, she found chapter 38 of the most recent book rather intriguing and she claims that you seemed to enjoy the enacting as well." Wait. What?!

The blonde whirls around, only to see Itachi. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that and I really doubt that Suki would read Pervy Sage's books!" Sheesh!

Well actually, on second thought…it would explain a lot. Suki did seem to know some stuff that he didn't' think most people their age would. Their 'courtship' had been a complicated one, but once they got over the 'Academy Stage' as her older brother so annoyingly called it…things had slowly changed.

_"You're so annoying!" Those were the words that usually started or ended every Academy fight they had._

_"Eat this." By the time, that were placed on Team Seven though, Suki had shocked him by offering Naruto food during the Bell Test._

_The two of them competed over everything. Who was faster. Stronger. Who was smarter. Who could eat the most Ramen the fastest. Slowly, things had begun to change. He had started to see her as more of a beloved rival than a hated one._

_Not long after that, the battle with Haku had happened. When Naruto thought that Suki had died, he snapped. That was the first inkling that he had that they were more than friends, but he had pushed it to the side._

_They had butted heads as often as they got along over their various missions in Team Seven. Though everything changed on Suki's 16_ _th_ _birthday when some creep hit on her and Naruto got angry enough to throw a Rasengan at him. After Suki angrily drug him off for threatening one of the guests, they had fought. Hard. Somehow, they had ended up kissing and the rest was history..._

"Itachi!" It was Suki.

Damn it. She had obviously heard her brother say that. This wasn't going to end well.

"I told you not to tell him I read those!" Naruto blinks at that.

Jiraiya throws his head back in laughter. "Well there are benefits to dating the smart ones." He nods at her approvingly. "Always happy to help my customers out and glad the kid benefited from it."

Suki shook her head as she sauntered over to Naruto. "He acts like a child half the time, but it can be cute." How she could saunter when she was blushing as red as a tomato was beyond him, but she pulled it off beautifully.

Before Naruto could defend himself though, Suki kisses his cheek. "In private though it's an _entirely_ different matter." Oh. She was doing that purring thing with her voice. That was usually a good sign.

"Are you even old enough to be buying those books?" Shisui appears out of nowhere and the blonde twitches.

Suki's family was disturbingly stealthy, even by ninja standards. They could seriously just pop up out of nowhere and there were so many of them that it was hard not to get embarrassed by at least one of them on a daily basis.

* * *

Minato sighs as he shakes his head back in his office. "I don't know what I'm going to do with him." He honestly didn't, Kakashi supposed.

"His loyalty to the Leaf Village is without question." Kakashi smiles at his former Sensei. "Though so is his loyalty to Suki." He had seen that much himself.

At first, the two of them had bickered like cats and dogs. Though he had known better. Much like how Kushina used to chew Minato out, that was just a strange version of foreplay. The two were inseparable now.

"Well, Suki did agree to be trained in the Leaf Village." He shakes his head. "When the time comes, I'll appoint him Hokage and they'll simply move here." Minato was right. She could always travel back and forth to see her family when she liked. "I will set up locations for them to come and go as they please, using the Flying Thunder God Technique."

It seemed like the best solution. The idea of separating those two left a rather bitter taste in Kakashi's mouth. He didn't want to see their relationship ruined over their divided loyalties.

As far as Kakashi could tell, Suki's heart belonged to the Whirlpool Village and Naruto. It was really only the blonde that could convince her to settle in the Leaf. Though Kakashi suspected that it might have been far more difficult to do so without Minato's technique.

"Where is Kushina, by the way?" Kakashi smiles at him.

Minato chuckles at that. "She's out looking at cake designs." Ah yes, for the wedding. "They're getting married in a few months and the women of both our families are already planning everything."

Well, Kakashi probably should have expected that. "In that case, I believe that I'll go and see Rin and Obito." He smiles at his Sensei. "They might need some help." Yes, his two teammates had ended up marrying each other.

Kakashi was frankly quite happy with his lot in life as a bachelor. He didn't see that changing, but married life did seem to agree with those two. Hopefully, it would do the same for Naruto and Suki.

"Yes, that would probably be a good idea." The Hokage nods his head in approval.

Kakashi nods and with that, he swiftly takes off. The Leaf was still flourishing, Minato notes. Unfortunately, the memory of the war between at least some of the Uchihas, Hyugas, Whirlpool, and Leaf refused to go away.

It had been a bloody war. That was only to be expected, but it made it difficult to be allies with them. Still, the Hyugas and Uchihas were too spread out now. That had saved everyone from further carnage in the end.

"The familial ties are too strong amongst the Noble Clans of both villages to risk it." He suspected that was why Madara had taken his family to the Whirlpool Village in the first place.

Perhaps the man or his wife had known what was coming. In any case, for now the peace was holding. He would just have to do his best to ensure things stayed that way.

* * *

Suki knew that her face was burning, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. She loved her family intensely. It was just that Shisui and Itachi did love to embarrass her, especially in front of Naruto.

In the back of her mind though, she would see images at times like these. Images she couldn't explain of another version of herself. One who didn't have a family for a long time and then confusingly enough, in other instances...she did.

The woman was sometimes her age and sometimes a decade or two older. Somehow, Suki knew that it was her. She didn't ask too many questions about these strange daydreams though and because her other self seemed happy. Why bring up things like that? It would only make other people think she was absolutely crazy! Wait. She was getting off topic here.

Back to the topic of Jiraiya's books! "You technically do." She shrugs. "I'm a ninja. I was expected to kill at age twelve and I can't read an adult novel?"

Itachi snorts at that. "You mean smut." Honestly, where did her older brother get off? Suki was fully aware of his own unique taste in literature.

"Smut that you're highly familiar with as I've seen more than one copy of Jiraiya's books under your bed." She smirks as she notices that it was now Itachi's turn to blush.

Suddenly a strange chuckling is heard. One that made Suki shivers unpleasantly and Naruto looked well, freaked out. She knew that chuckle. It could only be one person.

"Orochimaru." She blinks as the Sannin comes into view.

Itachi was immediately on guard and so was her fiancée. "I don't know why you bother to come here." Gone was her brother's playful demeanor. It had been replaced by something far more wary. "Neither our Clan, nor the Hyugas would ever consent to an examination."

Orochimaru existed in a strange place. He was not a Criminal Ninja, but the man also wasn't exactly an upstanding citizen. His experimentations were allowed within reason. Though he loved to push the boundaries of what the Hokage would permit.

Minato was really too kind for his own good. Suki suspected it likely had something do with the fact that Orochimaru had once been on Jiraiya's and Tsunade's Genin Team. That was probably why he went easy on him.

"Well, one can hardly blame me for trying." He laughs.

Luckily, Jiraiya seemed more than willing to take care of this one. "Come on." He smiles at the other man. "Tsunade is probably waiting for us. She's going to take us out for drinks later." Oh boy.

May the Gods and Goddesses help them all. Tsunade was going out drinking with the other Sannin. Suki could only hope that the village was still standing at the end of the night.

That woman was her mentor, but she could drink like a fish. Tsunade was also a compulsive gambler who rarely won. Despite all this though, she was the best medic that anyone had ever seen and she did have a good heart.

"Oh yes." Orochimaru smiles at Jiraiya. "We mustn't keep her waiting." He pauses an adds. "Hmm. I wonder, if Kabuto will join us."

"Four Eyes is still really creepy." Naruto shakes his head as he wraps his arms around Suki. "Like really, really creepy." She couldn't really disagree as she snuggles back against his embrace.

Mmm. This was always nice. Being held by him like this and in other ways that he obviously, couldn't do in front of her brother.

"We should get going." She smiles at Naruto. "My parents will be waiting for us and there is still so much to do."

Naruto nods as Itachi and Shisui follow the two of them. It didn't take long to get back to Fugaku's and Mikoto's house. "There you are." Mikoto smiles as she embraces them both lightly. "Your friends sent a messenger hawk and are hoping that the two of you are up for some wedding planning later."

Suki smiles at that. "Alright." It would probably be better to get the planning out of the way anyway.

* * *

"This isn't going to end well." Jugo shakes his head at Suigetsu and the other rookies.

Well all the other rookies save for Neji and Shikamaru. They had the same opinion that Jugo did. The three of them thought this was a bad idea.

Suigetsu just grins at him. "Oh don't be like that." His sharp toothed smile never waves. "It's tradition."

Kisame nods in agreement. "Damn straight." He smirks. "Besides, it'll be good practice for when Itachi marries his little Hyuga Princess."

Right. Itachi was now openly courting Hinata Hyuga. The eldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuga and well, that had surprised everyone. Mostly because Hinata was so shy and while Itachi was on the quieter side, he most certainly wasn't.

Kisame was Itachi's best friend and well, he, Karin, and Suigetsu had always stuck close to Suki. When he first came to the Whirlpool Village with Orochimaru, hoping that the Sannin might be able to cure his affiliation, Jugo had met Suki.

Her Sharingan could control him in a way, that nothing else could and since then, he had gotten his rages under control. It had taken years, but he was free at last. Karin, Hinata, and Suki were all medics at the hospital and that's how Suki met Karin. As for Suigetsu, he had come along with Kisame.

The two of them weren't related. "Yeah. That's true." Though they sure acted like it, Jugo thinks to himself with amusement as he watches the blue skinned man and violet eyed ninja laugh with one another.

"What a drag." Shikamaru yawns. "Suki is going to be really angry when she finds out about Naruto's Bachelor Party." Yeah. That was his point. "You all know how possessive the Uchiha Clan can get when it comes to their lovers. I don't know why you want to tempt fate."

Ino whacks him upside the head. "Oh stop being ridiculous." Stars appear in her eyes. "Suki might not be a Leaf Villager, but she was still our classmate. It's our sacred duty to make sure that her wedding and everything that happens before it goes perfectly."

"For once, Ino Pig is right." Sakura nods her head in agreement.

Ino beams at that. "Exactly." Well, she beams for a moment anyway.

That was until she realized the insult that came with the agreement and as predicted, a catfight ensued. Jugo still couldn't understand women for the life of him.

"Yep!" Choji beams. "And we have to make sure there is a grand feast."

Kiba nods at that. "Yeah. The food is the best part besides the Bachelor Party." To which all the girls promptly roll their eyes. Jugo was sure that they were thinking something rather unflattering about their gender at the moment, but that didn't seem to be stopping any of them.

"We should probably get going." Hinata smiles at them.

Itachi had really done wonders for her stuttering habit. "You just want to see Itachi." Tenten giggles at her. Which only causes the bluenette to blush.

"Be that as it may, she does have a point." Shino pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Lee strikes a dramatic hero pose. Oh boy. This wouldn't end well. Jugo knew that pose all too well at this point. So he puts on a pair of sunglasses to protect his eyes.

"Let's go!" He grins with a blindingly white smile. "The Power of Youth and Love shouldn't be kept waiting." Yep. Thank goodness for sunglasses, Jugo thinks to himself.

Karin shakes her head and gestures for everyone to follow her. So that's exactly what they did. Little did they know that Suki and Naruto were now having a family dinner with her parents, Itachi, and Shisui.

* * *

"I promise that I'll take really good care of her, Sir." Naruto smiles at Fugaku.

Fugaku nods at him. "Oh I know you will." For very obvious reasons.

"Really?" Now, it was time for the Uchiha Patriarch to have a little fun with his future Son-In-Law.

He nods once again. "Yes, of course." The Uchiha man couldn't resist smirking at the other man. "Because I have known you since you were a baby. I know that you'll take excellent care of her because you do not strike me as particularly suicidal or as though you wish for me to Amaterasu you underneath your belt." He smiles pleasantly, causing Naruto to choke on his ramen.

Mikoto giggles at that and shakes her head. "Don't mind him." She beams at Naruto and Suki. "He's just teasing you and I'm sure that the wedding and children will be beautiful."

Itachi shakes his head in amusement. "She just wants grandchildren." That was true, but honestly Fugaku didn't see how anyone could refuse the woman her wish when she unleashed the Bubble Eyes Jutsu on them. It was a trick that the woman had certainly passed on down to her daughter.

"That's right." Mikoto smiles happily as Shisui chuckles at her antics.

Suki shakes her head and kisses Naruto's cheek. "Don't worry." She smiles at her beloved. "I wouldn't let Father Amaterasu you, especially not down there."

Naruto sighs in relief and a few minutes later, he opens the door. It was Suki's and Naruto's friends, Fugaku notes with amusement.

"Sorry to interrupt." Sugietsu grins. "We'll just be abducting the Bride and Groom for a bit. It's time for their Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties!"

Before the Uchihas could say anything, Suki and Naruto were both drug off rather comically. The two of them were both swearing their love for one another and threatening their friends with bodily harm simultaneously.

"Well that was impressive." Fugaku blinks and Mikoto nods in agreement.

"I suppose that we should go to make sure that nothing too traumatic happens." Itachi shakes his head as he kisses Hinata's forehead.

The woman had walked over and promptly sat on his lap. It was sweet to see how well they functioned as a unit. Naruto fanned Suki's flames and well, Hinata and Itachi were each other's anchors in the massive ocean of life, he supposed.

Thankfully, the Hyugas had dissolved the Branch System years ago. Otherwise, Fugaku wasn't sure that he could have ever approved of the match in good conscience.

"Alright." Hinata gives him a stern look. "If I find out that any of those dancers, danced for you though.. I will G-Gentle Fist you!" Though the girl was really making such progress about her stuttering habit.

Itachi chuckles as he heads off with her. "Yes, Ma'am." And with that, Fugaku watches in amusement as Shisui follows suit. (Something about chaperoning).

"Well we did an excellent job at parenting." Mikoto giggles. "Both of our children survived until adulthood and found their most precious person."

That might have sounded like a low bar to most parents, but for ninja parents that was damn impressive. It was a fifty-fifty chance at best that most ninjas would live see their 20th birthday in some cases.

He nods at that. "Yes and I'm quite certain we'll do an even better job at being grandparents." Fugaku Uchiha smiles as he kisses his wife.

"I like the way that you think and I still have those fuzzy handcuffs you gave me for our last anniversary." Gods and Goddesses, did he love this woman!

* * *

Back in the past, Madara gulps as he tries to avoid his wife's Chidori. "You're being ridiculous." He was not being ridiculous!

"I am not. That boy gave her flowers!" Didn't his wife know what that meant?

Suki rolls her eyes at that. "Madara Uchiha, I love you. I adore you and you are a wonderful father, but it is time that you acknowledged that Mikoto is growing up." He did acknowledge it. That was the problem! "Eventually, she is going to get a boyfriend and I don't want you to traumatize the poor boy!"

"But it's my sacred duty as a father!" Didn't she understand how these things worked?

She shakes her head. "Madara." That was never a good sign.

When she said his name like that, it meant he might lose his martial privileges for awhile. Privileges that he rather enjoyed using.

"Well I suppose, I could cut the poor boy a break." He pauses. "Just as long as he continues treating her properly. If he upsets her though, I will Amaterasu him."

Suki smiles and kisses his cheek. "That is much better." Ah good. They could still test out how durable this desk was then.

Though one thing was still nagging at him in the back of his mind. Did Suki know what had happened to the OTHER Suki? Had she even been born in the 'new' timeline. Would she even know?

"My Love, speaking of children…do you know what happened to your other self?" Curiosity could be a powerful force sometimes.

Suki pauses for a moment and nods. "I was still born." Good. The world would have been a far less bright place without her. "We managed to save the Clan together and I'm happy now."

"I can't lie." He caresses her cheek. "I would certainly like more information, but I understand why you're being vague." He smiles and kisses her forehead. "Is she aware of you?"

There was another pause and Madara knew that he had stumbled onto something important. Though Suki was likely debating how to answer him. He couldn't blame her. Time travel could be a terribly confusing business at times.

"I think so." Suki bites her lower lip. "I get the impression sometimes she's looking at me, but we don't communicate." The implication was clear. Suki wasn't sure that they could communicate and even if they could, she didn't view it as worth the risk.

He nods at her in understanding. "Well what's important is that you're both happy." That's all that mattered in the end really.

"That's right." Suki smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck. "Though you know how you said that you would Amaterasu anyone who hurt our daughter?"

Of course, he knew. The Uchiha Patriarch had just finished saying as much. That and any decent father would say something similar really.

"Yes, I remember." He smiles down at his beautiful wife.

She shakes her head. "It'd be pointless for you to do so because I would Kirin them long before you ever summoned the first flicker of a flame." That thought made him smirk with pride.

"I don't doubt that for a single moment." Madara's smile never waves. "You truly are a Bloody Rose and that's just one of the many reasons why I love you." He truly meant that.

Madara doubted that there was another woman who could have made him feel this way and as Suki looks up at him, he knew that his wife felt the same way. Surely, she must have or she wouldn't have given him four children and she certainly wouldn't look at him like that. Like he was the center of her world.

"I love you too and I'm so glad to be your Bloody Rose." She burrows into his embrace, her eyes never leaving his. "Though don't you dare traumatize our daughter without good reason."

Madara chuckles at that. "Very well. I won't traumatize our children or their suitors without good reason." He smirks. "Though if their suitors give us a good reason to traumatize them, they'll regret doing so."

"Oh yes." Suki nods in agreement. "If that happens, we'll make them regret ever being born." She laughs softly as Madara sweeps her into his arms Bridal Style and carries her up the stairs to their bedroom before casting a Soundproofing Jutsu on their room.

Once that was done, he sets her on the bed and quickly places a _**DO NOT DISTURB**_ Sign on the door. "That's much better." Before locking it and joining her. "I'm so glad that our children are all such avid readers and more than capable of following simple instructions like the one written on that door." He chuckles as he kisses her.

"Me too." Suki smiles at him before kisses. "It certainly makes life easier." Madara Uchiha loved his wife and he loved his children, but he was absolutely dreading the day when the two of them would have to _thoroughly_ explain Kunais and Pouches to them.

Oh well. That was a matter for another day. For now, he would just enjoy a wonderful night in his lover's arms and make good use of the Soundproofing Jutsu. Very, very good use of it!


End file.
